


Lost & Found

by Blueyrobinson14



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV), Juliantina - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2020-12-24 06:40:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 47,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21095063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueyrobinson14/pseuds/Blueyrobinson14
Summary: AU: Juliana and Valentina both decide to escape Mexico City to mend their broken hearts and avoid seeing each other for while. That's until they run into each other in Cancun, where only one of them is meant to be.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, thank you for taking the time to read if you do carry on! I've been reading fan fiction on here for a while and felt inspired by you wonderful writers, and thought I might give it a shot. The story is going to switch between Juliana's and Valentina's point of view with a few flashbacks in their as well. So here goes...

June 

Juliana steps out of the car and looks up at the sign for Aeropuerto Internacional de la Ciudad de México, surrounded by the sounds of air crafts flying over her head. Taking a deep breath she got her suitcase and placed it on the pavement, turning to face Lupita, her mother who was now crying having to say goodbye to her only child for the next 3 months. In all honesty, Juliana could burst into tears herself. The thought of leaving her mother for the first time, she can't remember a time she had ever spent more than a few hours away from her, never mind a whole summer. A turbulent relationship at times, but she had an unbreakable bond with Lupita.

“Ma, will you stop crying. It’ll fly by, I promise” she said while wiping her mother’s tears.

“We’ve never spent a day apart, Juli. I love you so much” Lupita cried while pulling her daughter in for a deep hug. Retracting from the hug Lupita still drying her tears “You be safe, ok. Call me when you’re there and at least every other day”. Juliana nodded and Lupita responded by kissing the end of her nose. A simple gesture she had shared with her daughter since she was a little girl.

“I promise. I love you too." Juliana smiled. Panchito, you look after her until I get back ok?” Pulling Juliana in for a hug, Panchito chuckled “of course, now you have fun ok?”

“I will”. one final wave to her mother and Panchito and Juliana headed into the crowded airport and heads to the check in desk.

It was June so the airport was soon to be filled with families going on their holidays but right now mostly university students going on their party holidays too in which Juliana would be getting on the plane with them. Although she was on her way to Cancun to work, not to party. She had gotten a job in a hotel that would be filled with 18-24 year olds who had zero inhibitions and only goals were to get blind drunk, dodgy tan lines and to sleep with anything with a pulse. Both right now sounded horrendous to Juliana, who didn’t really like the taste of alcohol and was mending a broken heart. That’s why she was going, to get away from any reminder of Valentina Carvajal. That was one of the reasons she was also a little nervous about being in the airport, she knew Valentina was due to be going to Oxaca for her summer break with her friends. The thought of running into her made Juliana’s heart pound, she would have no idea what to say or do. She just hoped she could maybe could maybe get a small tan of her own on her days off. Cancun was known for some of it’s incredible beaches somewhere Juliana had never quite made it to. The ocean was foreign to her, and it was something her and Valentina had on their bucket list to do together; but it looked like she would be ticking this one off on her own.

Life for Juliana has never been an easy ride. She had an unpredictable mother, a useless father and had called a new place ‘home’ every year for as long as she could remember. There never seemed much point making new friends because she wasn’t round long enough for them to remember her name anyway. That was until she got to Mexico City. Life changed for the better when they got to Mexico City. Lupita had gotten a job where she wasn’t making bad money, it wasn’t loads but it was enough to pay bills and keep a roof over her Juliana’s heads and she had finally found herself a decent, honest man in Panchito. With moving around so much Juliana never got to finish school, although she would have loved to and would have excelled if she had gotten the chance. She was a bright girl who loved to read but her real talents were fashion design. If she wasn't working, she was drawing or sewing. It wasn't as often as she would have liked to though, she worked at a restaurant owned by a lovely older lady named Perlita. She was terribly kind and had taken Juliana under her wing as a granddaughter really. She saw how much Juliana wanted to help her mother out but also save for her future. Juliana would work all the hours under the sun so she could help pay her way, sometimes she had to be reminded to take a day off. She would protest she didn't need one when Perlita could see she was running on empty, but she was stubborn and always had been.

The customers loved Juliana, nothing was ever too much trouble for her and she would always greet them with nothing but a smile. It was that smile that caught the eye of Juliana's now best friend, Alejandro. He thought she was absolutely beautiful in every way, so much so, he came back to Perlita's every day until she agreed to go a date with him. Juliana was against it initially but the more she got to know him the more she saw what an incredibly kind person he was. Alejandro was good looking but he also adored Juliana. As they got to know each other they became more fond of each other and eventually it developed into them making it official. However it didn't quite work out as planned. Their relationship lasted a mere few months before they both realised they were better as friends. That’s what surprised Juliana the most, how normal they were with each other after their breakup, especially since Alejandro had been so persistent, she thought that was going to be the end of their friendship. People always say after breakups that they'll still be friends but it never really happens. This was the complete opposite for the young pair. They remained best friends and Juliana even got Alejandro a job in Perlita's restaurant as a bartender; someone else the customers also loved. They made into a competition, who could get the most tips and annoyingly he usually won.

Alejandro was definitely Juliana's best friend. He had seen her through good times and her worst which she still was going through. He had been her rock since things ended with Valentina. The moment he told her he was leaving Mexico City broke her heart:

_April _

_Juliana was scrubbing the tables clean after the lunchtime rush. She had nearly finished until she felt some tickle her sides from behind making her jump. “Alejandro don’t do that!” she shrieked throwing her cloth at him. Alejandro laughed and dodged the wet material and pulled out a chair sitting down in front of Juliana. “I need to talk to you, can you sit?” he said gesturing to the chair opposite him. Raising an eyebrow, Juliana cautiously sat down. Alejandro never really wanted to talk about serious things. _

_“This better be something actually important, and not more of your ‘women issues’, I’ve told you taking all your dates to the same place would never end well” Juliana joked to try and lighten the situation as she could sense Alejandro’s mood shifting. Readjusting his position, Alejandro was struggling to start his sentence. Getting more and more frustrated, Juliana begged him to just say what he needed to say. Serious talks like this just reminded her over every time her mother would tell her they were moving to somewhere new. “I’m leaving the city, Juls” _

_As soon as the words left his mouth, Juliana could feel the lump rising in her throat. “What do you mean you’re leaving the city. You can’t leave” she tried. _

_“My uncle is the manager of a hotel in Cancun. There’s a full time bartender job available and he asked if I wanted it. So i’m taking a chance Juls, it’s right by the beach and it’s a chance to meet you new people. I can finally get out of this city.” Juliana didn’t want to cry but she couldn’t help it, she felt like everything around her was falling apart recently and there was nothing she could do to stop it, she knew it sounded selfish and would never say it aloud, but why was everyone who she loved leaving her. _

_Leaning over and taking Juliana’s hand in his own, “don’t cry Juls, you didn’t cry this much when we broke up” he laughed which caused the black-haired girl to do the same, “I know it isn’t great timing with everything that’s happened with Valentina but i’m leaving sooner than I thought and I had to tell you” he continued. _

_Not really wanting to know the answer Juliana asked him when he would be leaving to which Alejandro responded at the beginning of May, which was just over a week away. They needed Alejandro to go over as soon as possible to get to know the bar and the hotel before the busy summer season started. As much as Juliana did not want to see him go she knew it would make Alejandro and that’s what she wanted for her friend. She told him she was proud of him for being so brave and that he had to promise to call every week which he scoffed at joking that he doesn’t even call his own mother that much. _

_The next week flew by and the pair spent as much time as they could together until it was time to say goodbye. Juliana was crying before Alejandro could open his mouth. He opened his arms and pulled Juliana in for a deep embrace which she tightly reciprocated. Leaning his head on top of the shorter girl, “no more crying Juls. You’ve done enough of that recently over your break up. This isn’t goodbye forever ok? I’ll be flying you out there in a month, you have my word”. _

_Juliana pulled back wiping her tears away, “don’t you waste your money on me.” _

_“It’ll do you good to get out of the city and away from anything that reminds you of Valentina. Being in here everyday can’t help” Juliana winced at hearing her name of her ex. She was in no way over their breakup and the four walls of Perlita’s restaurant was a daily reminder of the time they had spent together. Alejandro had been her only distraction from the breakup. _

_One final hug and Juliana making Alejandro promise to be safe and get no girls pregnant, the paid said their goodbyes and Juliana was left one pavement watching Alejandro's car drive off to the airport. _

_May _

_The month that followed was bleak for Juliana and was working every hour she could. She was still saving every penny she could and any peso’s she did have for herself, she didn’t have anyone to go out to spend them with. She did have one thing to look forward to, surprisingly Alejandro had stuck to his word and called Juliana every Thursday on his day off. Every Thursday at 4pm her would call in between Juliana’s double shift. Right on cue, Juliana felt her phone vibrate in her apron pocket “Hello stranger” Juliana smiled “Stranger? I text you yesterday” he replied. “I know but it’s not the same as having you bothering me here”. Alejandro chuckled down the phone in response, “how’s your week been? Still busy?”. _

_Alejandro had been telling Juliana how much busier the hotel had been getting. He had been working much longer hours but making a lot more in tips. “Yeah it’s filling up now, we’ve had a load of last minute bookings so my uncle is on a recruiting spree, we need more staff and ASAP. Still don’t fancy a job for the summer do you?”. _

_Alejandro had spoken with Juliana a hundred times about getting a job out there, he had said they would have the best time but Juliana always said she wouldn’t leave her mother so he stopped asking. Recently she had been thinking about what if he had asked again. Really, what did she have here to stay for? Lupita was starting her new life with Panchito, she no longer had a girlfriend to stay for and as much as she loved Perlita and she would feel bad for leaving her job after the older woman had been so kind to Juliana; she would easily find another waitress. _

_“Ok. When should I book a flight?” Juliana said as a matter of fact. _

_“Yeah right” _

_“I’m serious. You were right Alejandro, there’s nothing here for me anymore” she sighed. The only reason she did have broke her heart and Juliana was tired of moping around. Alejandro was ecstatic He loved his new life but did miss his best friend too. He spoke with his uncle and he took his nephews word that Juliana was reliable and told_ _her to get the next flight out she could. So she went home and did exactly that. She told her mother who did not take the news well but she booked her flight for June 1st. It was her time now. _

Present Day

Hearing the final call for her flight to Cancun, Juliana joined the queue of rowdy students on their way to Cancun. Handing her boarding card to the smiling attendant, they pointed to the direction of her seat. Sitting down and buckling up her seat belt, Juliana took out her phone and text Alejandro saying she would be taking off shortly, turning it off and then placing it in her jacket pocket. She took a deep breath and looked out of the window letting her mind wander to what the summer might have in store.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juliana arrives in Cancun and Valentina gets an unexpected offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for coming back for chapter 2 and happy Monday!

** Cancun **

Walking through arrivals, Juliana was second guessing her decision to go to Cancun already. The flight quite frankly had been awful. It was filled stressed families with crying children. Rowdy students drinking spirits straight from the bottle even though they had been told they had to keep them sealed. And to put the icing on the cake the couple sat next to her were putting on a live almost pornographic show. Although the dread was alleviated a little as she saw her friend with a beaming smile and sign which read "The One & Only Juliana Valdes", albeit it looked like a child had written it, it was cute nonetheless.

Engulfing her in a big hug, "I can't believe you're here!" Alejandro exclaimed

"Did you think I'd lose my nerve?" Juliana pried

Hesitating at his answer, Alejandro didn't want to say yes, but honestly, he did think she would change her mind last minute. And he wouldn't have blamed her. Moving away for the time on your own isn't easy, especially when you've been with your only family every day for all of your life. "I mean..." he began.

"So that's a yes then" she smirked.

Taking Juliana's suitcase off her and placing her backpack over his shoulder, with his free arm he placed this around her shoulder, "I'm really happy you're here, Juls"

Looking up at her taller friend, "me too", she tried to sound as convincingly as possible.

The pair spent all of the journey catching up, asking about each other’s families. Juliana wanted to know everything, how Alejandro had been, what he'd been doing, who he had met. Juliana was always worried she came across as a bit intrusive but she just loved hearing peoples stories. They finally pulled up to the hotel and Juliana couldn't believe her eyes. The architecture itself was incredible. If anything it stood out a little bit compared to the hotels that surrounded it. "This place is enormous" Juliana said not taking her eyes off the building.

"Crazy isn't it? It's brand new for this summer. Honestly Juls wait until you see inside, even your room is so cool"

"My room? I get a room?" She asked confused

"Well where did you think you'd be staying?" Alejandro asked

"With you I guess? Just until I found somewhere to stay" she said a little embarrassed about her assumption.

"There's staff quarters. Your room is just 3 doors down from mine so if you ever need anything I’m just down the hall” Alejandro stating while removing her suitcase from the boot of his car. “I know that sounds a bit creepy but like I just wanted to make sure I was close, you know, in case you needed anything”

Juliana smiled at Alejandro if it had been anyone else she may thought it was a little bit odd, but she knew her friend was always taking care of her. “Thank you”.

Alejandro took Juliana over to the office for her induction and to meet the rest of the team. Juliana’s main role would be as a room attendant but was told there was always opportunity for overtime in other arears of the hotel. The hotel had a ‘shift market place’ as it was called. Different managers would put up shifts that were available and staff could pick them up or offer their shifts if they didn’t want to work or couldn’t work them. This staff intranet was to become Juliana’s most frequently visited page on her phone. Upon on her induction she had been given a room ‘buddy’, Rosalia. They would be looking after the most exclusive rooms, the hotel wanted two people per room to make sure the high paying guest got nothing but the best service. Also due to the sheer size of the rooms, they needed two members of staff to ensure they could get round all the rooms before the guests returned from their days spent by the pool and beach.

A slim pretty woman walked up to the black-haired girl with an inquisitive look on her face, “are you Juliana?” she asked.

“Yes?” Juliana replied politely.

Unexpectedly she felt herself being brought in for a hug. “We’re cleaning buddies, I’m Rosalia” she said joyfully. Juliana pulled back and smiled, well at she was nice she thought. Extremely forward but very nice. Rosalia was about twenty six or twenty seven, she had immaculate hair and perfect makeup, so perfect it looked like it had been done by a professional, far too over the top for work, if you changed her clothes and she could be walking a red carpet. “Nice too meet you, Rosalia”. They were the last words Juliana could get in as Rosalia talked a mile a minute. Juliana was silently glad when a member of staff came over to them and asked they complete the forms they had been provided with so she could have a break for a minute. After filling out the paper work, the new staff members were taken to a conference room where they would meet the hotel manager and on-boarding team who would go through staff rules and regulations. As she took her seat with staff handbook in hand, a tall slim smartly dressed man took to the front of the room.

“Hello everyone and welcome to The Excelsior, I am Eduardo Gonzalez, the hotel manager. I wanted to personally tell you that you have joined us at a very exciting time as the hotel is open for it’s first summer. To give you a quick background, the hotel is part of the Sanchez Group, with chief executive Luis Sanchez personally designing the lobby and executive suites”. Juliana recognised the Sanchez Group but couldn’t put her finger on it as to why, it sounded so familiar. “The hotel took 6 years to build. Initially the plan was for 5 five years but Senor Sanchez wasn’t satisfied it was the absolute best it could be so added time on to make it perfect. That is a quality Senor Sanchez would like to present in your job roles too. Any job from making a bed to pouring a glass of wine. Do it with pride and perfection. Remind our guests why they chose this hotel to stay in. Good luck on your first shifts everybody, here’s to successful summer and start of your careers at The Excelsior”. Eduardo smiled widely and handed over to a member of the human resources team.

The middle aged woman went through the rules, regulations and policies they had in place for staff. The standard dress code and the way they should conduct themselves. Which led onto the staff interaction with guests. “Our final topic before you can go is our Customer Interaction Policy. We want you to get to know them of course, but under no circumstances do we want you to get to _know _them” she said raising her eyebrows. “Relationships with guests should be nothing but professional. Anyone found to be having inappropriate relationships with guests will be dismissed. These guests are high cliental. There will be extremely wealthy individuals but also wealthy young party-goers who are the children of high-society individuals who could be big assets for the hotel” When Juliana arrived she did think this would be the first place the Carvajal children would come to, especially Valentina and her friends, they were wild when they wanted to be. Juliana was mildly grateful that Valentina booked to go to Oxaca on relaxing girls holiday. Valentina had asked if she wanted to go and that she would have paid for her. Juliana as always politely declined, as much as she would have loved to go on holiday with Valentina and her friends weren’t _that _unbearable; she wanted Valentina to spend time with her friends as she did before they were together. That was important to Juliana, she never wanted to change someone, she had seen the way her mother’s boyfriends had changed her sometimes and the black-haired girl would never want someone she cared about to lose friends over her. She didn’t have that belief that she was worth it, even worth losing friends that she didn’t think they treated Valentina in the way she deserved to be. Valentina saw the good in them and she trusted Valentina. Regardless it didn’t matter now, her ex was with her friends and not Juliana.

“We do request that any individuals aware of inappropriate relationships occurring come forward to the HR team and we will deal with the situation accordingly” the woman continued, the room was silent, Juliana couldn’t believe anybody would really be that stupid to sleep with a guest; she couldn’t understand how anybody could face seeing them every day. The last thing on her mind was finding someone in Cancun, she was there to work and to save for her future.

Once the talk was completed the new staff were given the rest of the day to look explore the hotel and settle into their rooms. Juliana had unpacked her things, had gone to the local supermarket to fill her fridge and cupboards in her room which had a small kitchenette area. After cooking her dinner Juliana settled in front of the TV for the night, she was still trying to rack her brains as to where recognised Luis Sanchez’s name. Curiosity becoming too much Juliana took her phone from the side table next to her bed, opening up the internet she searched for Luis Sanchez, details of the property tycoon came up in endless articles. Clicking on images she scrolled through and still couldn’t put her finger on it, that was until she stopped on a group image photo and familiar face of whom she had not seen in 3 months. It was a picture of Luis Sanchez with the Carvajal family at one their numerous charity events. That’s where she recognised him from, she had seen in him one of the numerous photos up in the Carvajal’s house, he was a friend of Leon’s, Valentina’s father. Zooming in on the image, she stopped on the youngest Carvajal who modeled the most elegant ball gown, her glowing skin and infectious smile, Juliana felt herself smiling back at the screen. She would never tire of seeing Valentina smile. Pulling herself out of her daze, Juliana’s smile turned to a frown. She closed the image and went back to pretending to watch the TV.

** Mexico City – Casa Carvajal  **

Valentina and her friends Andrea, Nayeli and Sofia were lay absorbing the sun getting their base tan for their girls trip to Oxaca. They initially were meant to be going with the boys of their but they couldn’t all decide on where to go. The girls became tired of waiting the other half of their group to decide and booked a trip without them. None of them knew as to whether the other half had actually booked anywhere yet and knew if not they would probably end up doing it last minute as always.

Valentina was silently glad it was just a girls trip, she was tired of avoiding Lucho’s advances anymore. She had had a turbulent relationship with Lucho for as long as she had known him. Their fathers had business together and were both men of society so the families had been friends for years. It was a long running joke between both sides that the two youngest of the families would end up getting married which Valentina was only too quick to deny every time, even when they were a couple. The brunette had told Lucho a million times they were not getting back together and he needed to move on but he wasn’t having it. He would protest that Valentina always went back on her word and they’d had this conversation once before and on the weekend would be waking up together. Valentina hated the truth in his statement, that he could hold this against her. Not this time though, after experiencing what she did with the girl that her heart is still breaking over, she couldn’t go back to Lucho.

The said girl never left her mind. _Juliana, _even thinking about her name made Valentina get the funny feeling in her chest. The girl that stole her heart after all of ten minutes of being with her. The girl who remained at the forefront of her mind all day, every day. Whether it had been a funny story she wanted to tell someone, she wanted that someone to be Juliana. If she found out something interesting, she wanted to tell Juliana. If she just wanted to sit and just be, she just wanted to be with Juliana. The person who she never wanted to hurt but hurt the most, was Juliana. And now didn’t know how to make it ok.

Valentina sat up as she heard her name being called from across the garden, “Vale” she heard it again. Bringing her hand to her eyebrows to shade her eyes she saw her brother Guillermo walking across the grass towards her. “Hey Guille”, she smiled and he came and sat at the end of her lounger. Taking off his glasses and tucking them on the top of his t-shirt, he turned and greeted Valentina’s friends who all cordially smiled back, they were like little school girls around Valentina’s brother, they all had a crush on him and would continuously tease their friend about how good looking her brother was. He was the popular kid in school, the one the boys wanted to be friends with and most girls wanted to date.  
  
“So have you girls decided where you’re going yet on your holiday?” he pried

“Yes, we’re going to Oxaca in July” Nayeli replied

“It’s so far away” Andrea complained

“Just under a month away” Guille replied. Turning back round to his younger sister, “what if I had a solution to that?” he smirked

“What do you mean?” Valentina pried

Turning back to her friends, Guille told them to listen in also, “so you know Luis Sanchez has just opened his new hotel in Cancun?”. Valentina nodded “Yes, didn’t he give you a master suite or something ridiculous? You know he only did that because he wants the Carvajal Group to give it a glowing report. Stupid really he’s ones of papa’s best friends, he would anyway.”

Guille chuckling at how his sister didn’t miss a trick, “yes little sister but it’s still a free stay in a five star hotel that in the party capital. And he gave me 8 rooms in total for my friends too for next week”

“It just sounds like you’re bragging, Guille. Not helping us” Sofia interjected causing the group of girls to laugh

“If you let me finish” Guille smirked “Well I can’t go anymore, I agreed before checking with Renata when our trip to Europe is and unfortunately for me and the boys it clashes. So when I called Mr Sanchez and explained that I couldn’t go, he asked if you could go instead. You know as another child of Mexico’s high society. So I said yes”

Valentina’s three friends jumped up and squealed in unison, yet the brunette didn’t know whether to be happy or not. She was looking forward to her relaxed holiday with her friends. It was something different than their usual party holiday which only ever resulted in Valentina being ill for a week after she returns because of the endless drinking and 3 hours of sleep a night. “But we’re already going away…”

The three cheering girls stopped their celebrations all frowning at Valentina. “C’mon Valentina, why wouldn’t you want to go?” Sofia protested.

“It’s not that I don’t want to go, it’s just it’s soon and there’s 4 of us. You said you’ve got eight rooms and-“

Before Valentina could try and make any more excuses she was cut off by Guille. “Well I’ve already spoken to Lucho and he said him and there boys were booking their flights as soon as I hung up the call”. His younger sister dropped back and let out a deep sigh. The thought of spending two weeks with Lucho was unbearable. Constantly hearing him wining “aye baby”, made her feel sick. She had no idea what she saw in him in the first place.

“C’mon Vale, just think how amazing that will be. We spend two wild weeks in Cancun, and then a week relaxing in Oxaca, getting massages and facials? It’ll be the perfect recovery!” Nayeli sat next to her best friend and nudged her shoulders. Valentina contemplated it for a minute. She couldn’t argue that a free holiday was something not to complain about. It was in a brand new five star hotel in which she would be staying in an executive suite. The thought of that was quite funny her friends would be staying in their regular rooms while she lived like a queen for two weeks, at least she could escape if she wanted to. And really she didn’t want to be here when she got her exam results in case they weren’t to her fathers unreachable standards.

She looked at the three excited girls waiting for her to say yes. She supposed two weeks of making memories with her best friends wasn’t a bad thing and was the perfect distraction from the city and anything that reminded her of _Juliana Valdes. _Letting out a final, Valentina looked at her brother and then back to her friends, “Cancun here we come, I guess”.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentina learns about a scholarship that is perfect for Juliana, she hasn't seen her in months and phone number she has for her isn't working; her only choice is to go to Perlita's to see her where she learns she has left the city. She also reminisces about the first time she met Juliana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was far longer than I intended and I'm far from 100% satisfied but here you go Chapter 3. We're nearly in Cancun, I promise!

Valentina sipped on her glass of red wine as she entered into the forty fifth minute of her older sister, Eva, talking about her feature in article of ‘Mexico's Up and Coming Businessmen and Women’ where she featured on the number one spot. Valentina was extremely proud of her sister as it was a great achievement but it was typical of Eva to be number one again. Of course, this meant her father was so proud as she was 'shining a positive spotlight on the Carvajal family once again’. Leon Carvajal was extremely proud of all his children and but it took some serious hard work and outstanding results to get him those words. This was something Eva and Guillermo however always achieved, the best results in school, university and then in their working lives.

The Carvajal family was joined by the board of directors of the Carvajal Group for their annual dinner. One of directors had brought their wife, Victoria Perez, one of the most sought after fashion designers in Mexico right now, soon to be branching out to the US. Although Leon was proud of his children, he could see his guests were also losing interest so he turned the attention to them.

“Victoria, congratulations on the opening of your new school. How you have time to be design an outstanding collection as my girls tell me” Leon gestures towards his daughters “and then also build a state of the art new school I have no idea”.

Smiling gratefully for the acknowledgement “thank you Leon, that is very kind of you to say so. Yes it’s been a journey but one I’m very proud of. Hopefully we’ll have the future generation of designers come out of the school from all walks of life. We’re fortunate to be able to give out 10 full scholarships for next years’ January intake in. We’re hoping as the school grows we’ll be able to offer more but we’re excited we can offer those who wouldn't necessarily of had the chance before a full ride. We're giving them supplies and and a brand new sewing machine too”

Valentina immediately thought of the perfect candidate for one of those scholarships, who needed one but also deserved it. _Juliana. _A cordial round applause was given by the guests.

“How do you apply for one?” Valentina interrupted causing the guests to all stare in her direction.

“All the details are on the schools website of how to apply and the entry requirements.” Victoria responded. “Why do you ask? I think your Papa can afford the tuition” Victoria continued as the group laughed in unison.

“I know someone who would be perfect for one of those scholarships” Valentina sat up in her seat. “I could literally show a collection that she's made sitting in my wardrobe. Honestly, she's versatile too and can work with any fabric”

“Well if they are as good as you say they are, have them complete the application online, but have them email my assistant and we’ll see if we can make sure it’s one of the first we look at. I can’t guarantee anything but I’ll do my best” Victoria smiled “I’ll write down the details before I leave”

“Thank you so much, Victoria. You have no idea how much this will mean to Ju- my friend”. Valentina could feel Eva’s eyes burning into her. “if you’ll excuse me, I have to go. Lovely to see you all”. Running up the stairs into her room Valentina opened her laptop and searched for the Perez School of Fashion Photography & Design. Grabbing her phone she immediately searched Juliana’s name, just as she was about to press dial she remembered the number was no longer in service. This meant she would have to go and see Juliana. The last time she visited Juliana’s house there was no answer. _Perlita’s_, Valentina thought. There’s no way she could avoid her there.

Waking up the next morning, Valentina wasn't quite sure what to feel. Her pulse was racing at the thought of seeing Juliana but her nerves were overpowering more than anything. The last time they saw each other they both left broken hearted, she made Juliana cry and said things that intentionally hurt someone she cared about more than anyone in this world. Even if Juliana was to scream and shout about at her she needed to tell her about this scholarship. This could change Juliana's life and finally give her the chance she deserved to bring her dream to life. The brunette stood in front of her floor length mirror for her fifth outfit change, this time she had settled for a blue jean, a t-shirt, heeled boots, finishing it off with a khaki jacket that Juliana had customised herself. Grazing her fingers over the embroidered flowers the aspiring fashion designer had sewed on. Valentina had ripped it by getting it caught on a door handle running. Valentina insisted she would buy a new one but Juliana begged her to let her try and fix it. She did and it became one of Valentina's favourite items in her wardrobe. In fact, most of her favourite items were one's Juliana had customised or made for her.

The drive over to Perlita's seemed like to drag out like no end. Valentina's palms were clamming up, her leg was bouncing up and down out of anticipation and she was chewing her nails until they were all gone, ironically a habit she always told Juliana off for her. "Are you ok Senorita Valentina?" Alirio looked into the mirror at Valentina, "you are very quiet today". The brunette looked up at her concerned driver and softly smiled, "yes I’m ok, thank you".

"Are you going to see Señorita Juliana?" her driver asked which she nodded in response.

As the car pulled up outside Perlita's, Valentina grabbed the scholarship information and an application form she had printed out but paused with her hand on the handle to open the car door, could she really do this? Did have the right to walk back into Juliana's life unannounced. In the same way though she was doing this to help Juliana and the number she had for didn't work. She had no idea how Juliana was going to react, if she even would sit down and listen to her. Taking a deep breath Valentina pulled on the door handle stepping out of the car. She needed to do this now before her nerves truly took over. "Say hello to Juliana for me" Alirio smiled "I'll be right here" he continued. Valentina turned and nodded; she couldn't get her words out to Alirio, so she had no idea how the next 10 seconds were going to go walking into Perlita's. With her heart feeling like it was in her mouth, she scanned the restaurant looking her ex who was nowhere to be seen. Edging to the back of the restaurant she noticed Perlita cleaning the cutlery.

"Hola Perlita"

Lifting her head to see who had called her name, she was elated to see Valentina. Dropping the cutlery she was holding into the water, she quickly dried her hands on her apron and brought Valentina in for a hug. A sigh of relief left Valentina as she was also a bit nervous to see Perlita. The older woman had been so kind to Valentina also, welcomed her into her little restaurant family that they had become. Pulling out of the hug Perlita cupped Valentina's face, "how have you been mi niña?". Valentina could feel a lump forming in her throat, she hadn't been into the restaurant in months and didn't say a word to Perlita yet here she was so excited to see the brunette. "Ok thank you Perlita, how about you? I'm really sorry I’ve not been to see you".

Smiling sadly Perlita nodded. She knew exactly why Valentina hadn't been around, Juliana had told her everything. Well she kind of dragged it out Juliana when she noticed Valentina not coming to the restaurant anymore and it was blatantly obvious what was going on between the pair. Perlita loved seeing them together, it was crystal clear how happy the two girls made each other. They did nothing but smile when they were around each other. Perlita pulled out a chair and gestured to Valentina to sit down which she did so. "I'll get us some coffee". Perlita disappeared into the kitchen and Valentina relaxed into the chair. Looking around the restaurant she could was overwhelmed with nostalgia. She could think of a memory for every part of the restaurant that she had shared with Juliana. She looked to the table tucked in the corner of the room, remembering the first time she had gone into Perlita's and her first encounter with Juliana.

_November '18 _

_Strolling on the side of the road having stormed off from a nothing but infuriating conversation with Lucho, Valentina found herself gravitating toward this little restaurant with a brightly colour front entrance. It had beautiful flowers all around it and an intricate mural on painted on the walls around it. Stepping in the brunettes senses were overwhelmed with the smell of homemade cooking. She thought to herself this would be the perfect place to escape for a while. She looked for the table most hidden away located in the corner of the restaurant, sitting down she slumped her bag next to her. She sighed deeply and picked up the menu trying to distract herself from the terrible day she'd had._

_Valentina had woken up late and therefore had to do the 'walk of shame' into her lecture. She had gotten the results of two of her assignments which she had done really quite badly in both and when seeking comfort from Lucho, she realised he had the empathy of a stone. The brunette thought a boyfriend was meant to console you, tell you everything was going to be ok. But no, not Lucho. He was the kind of boyfriend that tells you to 'just try harder'. She always tried hard but it just never seemed to work out, no matter how hard she tried. This wasn’t the case for her siblings. Both Eva and Guillermo worked for the Carvajal Group in the business side, with Eva in Business Development and Guille in finance. Valentina couldn’t think of anything worse. She wanted to be out in the field getting the stories first hand. The thought of being a real journalist excited Valentina like no one end. Leon presumed Valentina wanted to work for a trashy tabloid, reporting on celebrity gossip but it couldn’t be further from the truth. She wanted to report real stories on real people on topics that mattered. When it came to university she applied to do Journalism as a sole degree but Leon made her joint degree with business. University life for Valentina had been up and down, she was excelling in Journalism but struggling in Business. As her Business modules were more heavily weighted she needed to get the higher marks in those._

_Looking around Valentina glanced the room to see if she could see a waitress free to take her order, she needed a drink and ASAP. Looking over to the bar she could see the bartender trying to get one of waitresses to try a cocktail. She couldn't see the waitresses face but from the amount of "no's" coming from that direction and her hands in front of her protesting, it was clear she didn't want it._

_An older woman walked past with two plates in her hand, stopping at the pair laughing. "Will you two calm down", she noticed the girl with hair nodded in agreement, "I know you've finished your shift but could you just take table 2's order, no one has been over yet and then you go home". The older woman gave her a look to say she better listen. The waitress stepped down off the barstool turned in Valentina's direction. As the black haired girl fully turned her body, she lifted her head and her big brown eyes locked with Valentina’s. The brunette felt her go dry, she wanted to break the eye contact knowing she had been looking for at the waitress for too long, but she couldn't. Everything about this girl was mesmerising. Her flawless skin, beautiful eyes and stunning smile. The waitress pulled out a notepad and pen from her apron pocket._

_"Sorry about your wait, what can I get you?" the waitress asked._

_Valentina shifted in her seat realising she hadn't even decided what drink to have never mind what she wanted to eat. She wasn't even sure she did want something to eat, a bottle of mezcal would have sufficed. Becoming extremely aware of the others girls presence so close to her, Valentina started to become nervous. “oh sorry, I haven’t looked at the food yet, what’s good?”_

_“Well that depends on what you like” the waitress smiled. “But if it was me ordering, I’d go for the tacos every time. I don’t know what Perlita, the owner, does to them, but they’re so good”._

_Transfixed on the girl speaking Valentina just nodded._

_“So the tacos then?” she chuckled as no response came from Valentina_

_“Yes, sorry, the tacos sound great” Valentina said pulling herself out of her daze embarrassed._

_“Great and what can I get you to drink?”_

_“Red wine please. Large glass, thank you”. Valentina smiled handing the other girl her menu. As the black-haired girl walked to the bar, Valentina ran her hands through her hair. What was wrong with her? Why was she being so weird._

_Quickly returning with a tray, the waitress put down the glass of red wine in front of Valentina, followed by a tall shot glass of mezcal. “This is on the house, for making you wait. Salut”. The waitress flashed another beautiful smile and said she would be right back with Valentina’s food, which she was right. She was back almost straightaway. “Let me know if you need anything else”, to which Valentina nodded and smiled, the waitress turned around and went back to her barstool and turned back to look at Valentina who had followed her journey there. Locking eyes again, the other girl was visibly embarrassed that the brunette had caught her staring. Valentina felt a small smile creep on her lips. Why was this complete stranger having such an effect on her? Valentina turned back to her plate doing everything to not look up again. _

_In all honesty Valentina wasn’t hungry. She had found herself just moving her food around her place while she rested her head on her hand. The brunette really didn’t want to have to go home and tell her father about her grades._

_“Is everything OK?”_

_Valentina lifted her head to waitress with a concerned look on her face. _  
_ “Yes, sorry the food is great, I’ve just had a bit of bad day”, the brunette responded honestly._

_The black-haired girl took a seat directly opposite of Valentina who was a little taken aback by her confidence._

_“Do you want to talk about it?”_

_Ordinarily, it would have been an definite no from Valentina but something about the girl in front of her wanted to tell her everything and in return wanted to know everything about her. “I didn’t get the grades I wanted in my assignments. I thought I had done well in these but in fact they were a disaster. ”._

_“I’m sure it wasn’t as you think” the waitress offered._

_“Oh no, they were horrendous. I’m really not cut out for this course and I’m thinking it’ll be better if I just drop out and get a job. It’s just how to tell my Papa…” Valentina said just before taking a sip of her wine._

_“Have you got them with you? Can I see?”_

_Valentina was confused by the others girls request, as she raised her eyebrows, the other girl continued “please” she chuckled ._

_As requested Valentina took the assignments out of her bag, a little embarrassed handing them over to the other girl. She read them intently, flicking between the comments the lecturers had made and Valentina’s words. “So you’re doing a Business degree?” she questioned._

_“Business with Journalism”_

_“Have you ever done business before? Like in high school or anything?”_

_“no” Valentina replied sheepishly. “Is it that obvious?”_

_The other girl placed them down in front of Valentina and pointed to specific parts of the text. “ I think your lecturers have been a but harsh with their comments but it is evident some of the topics you’re talking about you aren’t 100 percent sure on”._

_Valentina looked deflated, even a complete stranger who isn’t on her course can see what she had written was garbage. Leaning forward the black haired girl tried to quickly redeem herself from coming across a little blunt. “You’re writing is great though. The bits you are confident on are great and they’ve said that in their comments. I think you just need to start from the beginning, go back to the basics and get to grips with them before you start trying to apply them to wider topics.”_

_“You make it sound so simple” Valentina sighed_

_“Read some high school business text books. It sounds silly I know, but once you’ve got that foundation knowledge, you can build on it. Think of it like you reporting on a story. You need to know the facts before you can start adding the story right?”_

_Valentina had never thought of it like that before. She hadn’t done Business before so how was she just meant to understand it straightaway. She watched as the girl opposite her took out her notepad again, “here are some of the books I used when I did Business in high school. They’re easy to read and helped me lot”. The brunette lifted her hand took the piece of paper from the waitress but had extended her hand too far and the tips of her fingers grazed the palm of the other girls hand. Wow, her skin was so soft. Such a simple touch caused goose bumps on Valentina’s hand and she once again locked eyes with the beauty opposite her. A small smile crept on both girls lips as neither wanted to break the intense stare._

_However they were brought out of it by the bartender who she had seen earlier. “Juliana what are you still doing here, you’ve been here nearly 14 hours” he said looking at his watch. “C’mon I’ve finished now, I’ll take you home”._

_Juliana. It was perfect._

_“Well I’ve been getting to know… Oh I’m sorry, I’ve not even asked for your name”_

_“Valentina”_

_“What a beautiful name, it suits you” Juliana beamed as Valentina felt her cheeks flush at Juliana’s compliment. “Let me take those away for you”. Juliana picked up Valentina’s plate and disappeared into what she presumed was the kitchen. Valentina had noticed, the bartender who had interrupted them still stood waiting for her. Was he her boyfriend? There was an awkward silence and Valentina wished Juliana would return a lot quicker._

_Emerging from the kitchen, Juliana had changed from her black skirt and white shirt into tightly fitting jeans which complimented every part of her body and a red t-shirt, again perfect. She was also holding a white box and a little black tray which she presumed was the bill. Juliana placed both of the down on the table in front of Valentina. _  
  
_ “It was lovely to meet you, Valentina.” The brunette felt the same electricity as Juliana placed her hand on Valentina’s arm. “See you soon, hopefully”. Juliana smiled once more and followed the man in front of her out of the door. “You will” Valentina whispered, as she couldn’t take her eyes off the girl walking away. Looking down at the bill she had noticed it said “00” where the amount she owed was meant to be. Valentina’s smiled became even wider as she read the words that followed:_

_ **Hopefully this will end your day on a brighter note. Your meal is on me. It’s usually me who receives the tips but can I give you one? Believe in yourself. Your writing is great. But if you ever need a little help, you now know where to find me. Juliana x ** _ ** _P.S you won’t get any work done if you don’t eat, so take these home!_ **

_Was this girl even real? Valentina re-read the note over and over again that night, she couldn’t get Juliana out of her mind. She had to see her again, she needed to know more about her. And besides, she had to thank Juliana for the food afterall._

Valentina was pulled out of her memory by Perlita returning to the table with coffee and Valentina's favourite cake. "You remembered" the brunette beamed.

"How could I forget, you had one every day for months" Perlita chuckled which Valentina also responded with. A silence fell upon them while Perlita poured the coffee. The older woman knew why Valentina was in her restaurant, she looked up every time one of the waitresses came in or walked past. "She's not here, Vale" Perlita said as she handed Valentina a her cup of coffee.

A wave of disappointment washed over Valentina. "Oh, is she is in later on or tomorrow? God forbid she actually took a day off" the brunette gave an expectant look.

Placing her cup back on the table, Perlita entwined her hands and leant on the table in front of her. "Juliana's gone". Valentina raised her eyebrows confused. The only time she thought Juliana would leave the city would be to start university. Perlita sensed this and continued, "she's moved out of Mexico City".

"What?" Valentina couldn't believe what she was hearing

"She left about a month ago" Perlita stated "believe me I was as shocked as you are, I lost my best waitress" she lowered her tone for the last part, so the others didn't hear her.

Running her hands through her hair, Valentina leaned forward to Perlita. "Where has she gone? Why did she go? Did Lupita and Panchito break up or?" The brunette girl had so many questions.

"No, no, Lupita and Panchito are still very much together and are very happy. They've just moved into a new house together". A lightbulb clicked in Valentina's mind. That's why nobody had answered the door when she went to see Juliana, they had moved.

"Juliana said she needed a change in her life and had gotten a job outside of the city".

"Yes, but where?", Valentina was getting frustrated that Perlita's vague answers.

"Valentina, Juliana's private life isn't for me to share. I know you were once very close but if she wanted you to know where she was, she would have told you herself and I have to respect that".

Valentina knew she was right. She wanted to say they were so much more than ‘close’. But as much as she didn't want to accept it, she knew the older woman was right. "It just hurts she didn't want to say goodbye"

"What you should know is that she's happy and she's not alone. She went with Alejandro". Valentina hated that even more. She could never argue that Alejandro wasn’t good to Juliana, but she never understood how someone could be such good friends with their ex. And was convinced Alejandro still had feelings for Juliana. They had their own inside jokes which Valentina never understood. She would come into the restaurant and she could swear Alejandro would flirt with Juliana in front of Valentina on purpose, however her ex would always protest he’s just a friendly guy and there was a reason they broke up; they were better off a friends.

"I see" Valentina pursed her lips, "do you speak to her or Lupita?"

"Yes, Lupita calls in about once a week, usually on a Thursday so she'll be in later on today. And Juliana will call occasionally to check in.". Valentina nodded and contemplated asking Perlita for Juliana or Alejandro’s number but if Juliana didn't want the brunette where she was, she probably didn't want her to have her phone number.

Sliding the folder of forms, she had collated towards Perlita, "can you do something for me? When you see Lupita, can you give these to her and tell her to pass them onto Juliana? There's a school she wants to go to and they're currently taking applicants for scholarships, she would undoubtedly get one and I just wanted to let her know about it" Valentina smiled sadly.

"I will call her and let Lupita know you dropped them off"

"No need. Just say someone left them here and you thought of Juliana. It's probably best she didn't know I was here" Raising from her chair and tucking it under the table, Valentina bent down to give Perlita a kiss on each cheek. "Sorry Perlita I have to go but it's lovely to see you. I'll be back soon".

"You too mi niña. Don't be a stranger ok?"

Valentina put on her best fake smile and nodded. Turning towards the exit she raced to get back into the car where Alirio had been waiting in the same spot for her. "Take me home Alirio". The driver started the car and started to drive back to the Carvajal House. Valentina tried her best to swallow the lump forming in her throat, but it wasn't working, as quickly to follow were tears. As Valentina let out a quiet sob, she looked at the last photograph she had taken with Juliana from her ex’s small birthday party in the restaurant. Juliana smiling brightly towards the camera with Valentina’s forehead resting on the side of her head, eyes shut but reciprocating the wide smile. The brunette couldn’t look at the photo anymore, it was self-torture. She could only hope one day she would get the chance to see Juliana again but right now life was taking them on different paths. Little did she know their paths may cross sooner than she thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next stop... Cancun.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let’s burst their ‘moving on’ bubbles ;)

Walking out of the elevator Juliana was laughing listening to Rosalia’s antics from the night before. The older woman had been telling her that she had been caught kissing someone else’s boyfriend, and they were much to Juliana’s amusement. They’d become quite close over the last month, Rosalia had become kind of a big sister to Juliana, she was forever offering her advice and checking in on the younger girl. Juliana was completely surprised by how much she had enjoyed her first month in Cancun. She had made a lot of new friends, was doing well in her job. She was still picking up waitressing shifts and because of how impressed management were with her customer service, she had been asked to work the in the VIP section of the hotels exclusive rooftop bar. 

Taking her key card, Juliana scanned it through the lock on the door and opened the door to the executive suite of the hotel. This was the first time Juliana had seen it and she couldn’t quite believe her eyes. It was like an apartment. There was a living room with an adjoining dining room with a table large enough for a party of 12. The living room had two large sofas, a coffee table, an arm chair big enough for two and a TV the size of a cinema screen. Leading on from the living room there were double doors leading onto a bedroom which had windows for walls allowing you to see up Cancun’s coastline. It was beautiful. The bed was enormous and leading on from the bedroom there was bathroom the size of her room in its entirety. The whole place was furnished and decorated beautifully.

“It’s ok for just over 100,000 pesos a night.” Rosalia stated pulling Juliana out of her awe.

“Que!” Juliana couldn’t believe it. Who would pay that amount of money just for a room? Well actually, she knew someone who stayed in places like this all time, in which money to that magnitude was nothing. Juliana could never fault Valentina for it though, after all it wasn’t her fault she had been brought up with money.

“The worst part is the girl staying here isn’t even paying I heard. She’s the daughter of high society in Mexico City” Juliana shot Rosalia a panicked look. It couldn’t be. 

“What’s her name?” the black-haired girl asked.

" No idea” Rosalia shook her head. “ Anyway, Eduardo said this one just needs freshening up. The girl only arrived this morning so we just need to replenish any toiletries she may have used and make sure her fridge is full other than that, check there’s no dust but it all should have been done before she arrived. He wants to just double check as this will be one of our priorities going forward.”

“So I’ll do the bathroom and you do the bedroom?” Juliana asked and then we’ll both do the living room?” Juliana asked.

Nodding back at Juliana, the girls split off. Looking around the huge bathroom, everything was in pretty much good order. No toiletries or anything had been used yet, it seemed silly really as the guest had only arrived that morning. Tidying up the toiletries the guest had emptied onto the counters in the bathroom, Juliana began to organise them so they were in perfect order. The only item that would not sit as she wanted it to was a perfume bottle. It was a perfume bottle she recognised only too well. Idole by Lancome. It was one that her ex wore and it smelt amazing. Taking the lid off Juliana lifted it towards her nose inhaling the floral scent. It reminded her so many times she was close to Valentina, when they hugged or were intimate. Placing the lid back on Juliana laid the thin bottle flat on the counter.

“Juliana come here” 

Finishing in the bathroom, Juliana walked out towards Rosalia who was flicking through photographs on the guests camera. “Damn this girl is pretty”. Rosalia stated. 

“Rosi, stop. Put it down!” Juliana exclaimed 

“Oh come on, she’s probably sunning herself up, drinking cocktails. She’s not coming back anytime soon. You know you want to look really” 

“No, I don’t.” Juliana said shaking her head. “Where’s the bathrobe?” she asked. Each guest who stayed in a suite like this received a personalised bathroom with their initials sewn in which they could take home with them should they wish. 

“On the trolley” Rosalia said not looking away from the camera. 

Juliana picked the robe up and took it out of the plastic it had been sealed in. Removing the tissue paper off the embroidered part, Juliana’s heart rate started to increase after seeing a script ‘V.C.’ on the chest pocket. It couldn’t be. She placed it on the hook on the bathroom and came out to Rosalia looking at her with furrowed eyebrows. “What?” Juliana asked. 

“Juliana, either this is you in this picture with this girl or you have a twin you haven’t told me about. You look far too alike for it to be a doppelgänger”. 

She knew she recognised that camera too. The perfume, the robe, the fact the guest was a daughter of high society in Mexico City. Juliana’s mouth had gone dry as she took the camera from Rosalia. 

“Is that you?” Rosalia questioned to which Juliana nodded. “Who is she?” 

“That’s Valentina Carvajal. My ex-girlfriend”. 

Rosalia was a bit shocked and had so many questions, too many for Juliana to be able to comprehend and form actual sentences to respond with. Juliana’s mind was racing, she couldn’t believe Valentina was here. How had this happened? She was meant to be in Oxaca. Looking at the photo, Juliana knew it perfectly. It was the day of their first kiss… 

_December ‘18_

_The day had started like any other. Juliana was in Perlita’s chatting away to her customers serving the regulars their favourite meals and drinks. Although, the waitress kept staring at her watch, Valentina should be in at any moment. In fact Valentina had been in almost every day for the last month since their first encounter. And every day they would do the same thing. Valentina would bring her laptop in and sit at table 2 ordering a coffee and her favourite cake, always served by Juliana. Valentina always said “no one makes it like you do”. Valentina took Juliana up on her offer for help and when Juliana had a break or was in between her double shifts she would sit and talk through the other girls business modules, helping her with anything she didn’t quite understand. Neither girl expected their friendship to blossom as quickly as it did. Juliana was unlike any of Valentina’s other friends and the same went to Juliana, she was nothing like Alejandro. Any day Valentina came in was her favourite day. The girls would talk and laugh about anything and everything between the studying. Juliana quickly knew that her feelings towards Valentina were more than friendship. Valentina became someone who she wanted to share everything with, things customers had said, how her day had been and she wanted to be the same for the brown haired girl. Juliana felt her body wake up when Valentina touched her hand or gave her a compliment and would hurt on the days she didn’t. Perlita could see it unfolding in front of her also. She was dying to ask Juliana about it but never wanted to pressure her. She could see the feelings were reciprocated by Valentina as her eyes wouldn’t leave Juliana every time she walked away from the table._

_Today was the day Valentina was getting the results of the two assignments her professors had allowed her to resubmit after she hadn’t done so well in before. The whole reason she had met Juliana. Checking her watch, it was just about to turn 1pm and Juliana was due on her break. They always timed Valentina coming in so they could spend the first hour together. As the hands ticked by, Juliana saw the tall girl jogging across the road not slowing down as she entered the restaurant._

_“I did it! I did it, Juliana! I got a distinction” she squealed finally reaching the black-haired girl, Juliana felt Valentina wrap her arms around her neck and press her weight into her. Reciprocating the hug, Juliana placed her arms around Valentina and squeezed her tightly, lifting her off the ground slightly._

_“I’m so proud of you” Juliana said almost whispering in Valentina’s ear to the other girl couldn’t help but smile even wider at hearing what she said. Pulling back Valentina left her hands at the side of Juliana’s neck with her thumbs on her cheeks. Juliana rested her hands on Valentina’s waist._

_Juliana’s heart rate again began to pick up as Valentina leaned into rest her forehead against the slightly shorter girls. “This is all because of you Juls, I couldn’t have done without you”. Neither girl seemed to notice how intimate their embrace seemed or if they did, they didn’t care. Squeezing Valentina’s waist, Juliana pulled back and flashed her best smile at the taller girl. “This was you, you wrote the words. To double your marks is incredible. You’re incredible”. It slipped out of her mouth before she had time to stop it. It didn’t go unnoticed as Valentina’s cheeks quickly became red, blushing from the compliment. _

_ "_ _Can we do something to be celebrate?” Valentina questioned. “Well actually, will you let me take you out to say thank you”._

_Letting go of Valentina’s waist with one hand, Juliana looked at her watch. She only had a short time left on her break and then she had to go back to work. _

_“I’ve got to work” she said the disappoint noticeable in her voice, to which the brown haired girl nodded sadly._

_“No you don’t”. Out of what seemed like nowhere, Perlita walked past causing the girls to jump apart. “You can take the rest of the day off, you’re on 14 days without a day off Juliana and now you have a reason to take the afternoon off”, before she could protest Perlita continued “and unless there is ‘thank you’ about to come out of your mouth, I don’t want to hear it”_

_Squealing with excitement and gratitude, Valentina hugged Perlita “thank you, from both of us!”. Turning to Juliana “so do you fancy going for some food?”_

_Juliana looked down as to what she was wearing. She only had her work clothes. “Sure if they’ll let me in like this” She chuckled._

_“Well I was thinking we could have a picnic in the park? I’m more than happy to go to a restaurant, I just thought you’d prefer that”. Valentina blurted out worrying Juliana may have been offended. When in fact, she was quite the opposite. Taking Valentina’s hand and giving it a gentle squeeze, “perfect”._

_With some tacos to go and cake for desert, the pair jumped Valentina’s car and were driven to the nearest park. Finding the perfect spot, Valentina laid down a blanket she had brought with her and set up a perfect little picnic. An hour had passed by and they had finished their food, when a silence fell upon them when Valentina took her camera out of her bag and took a picture of them both smiling brightly. Juliana could feel Valentina’s eyes burning into her, it was like she was trying to tell Juliana something without saying any words. The black-haired girl could feel the butterflies creeping from her stomach into her chest, it happened every time Valentina looked at her. “What?” Juliana had to break it._

_“I’m so grateful I met you, Juls.” Valentina smiled sincerely. “Honestly, there’s no way I could have turned this semester around without your help. Not only that I feel so much happier within me you know? I’ve spent the last few months burying my head in the sand, going out drinking way too much and being constantly negative. But all that’s changed in a month”_

_“So you’re grateful I’ve stopped you having a social life. I feel like I should be saying sorry” Juliana chuckled_

_“No! I didn’t mean it to come out like that, I meant you’ve made feel good again and excited about my degree. I’m finally proving people wrong that I’m not just the rich girl fumbling through her degree. Before today I would be dreading going home and telling my father I’ve had results on my assignments. Now I can’t wait, he’ll be so happy”. Juliana knew how much doing well meant to Valentina, and how much pressure she put on herself to impress her father. Valentina had told her about how well her siblings were doing and that inevitably meant she had to also. _

_Readjusting her position, Juliana sat up straight and slightly closer to Valentina. She could sit there and say how happy she had made a new friend and how grateful she was for the friendship but she was so much more than that and it was killing Juliana not telling her. What was also killing her was the uncertainty of how Valentina would react if she told her the truth. Juliana had never thought she was gay and she didn’t know if she was, all she knew was she felt things for the beauty in front of her that she hadn’t forher ex-boyfriend. “Well I always knew you were so much more than the rich girl. I think we’re both lucky to have met each other”. Both still staring at each other, Juliana decided now was the time. She needed to tell Valentina how she felt even if it wasn’t reciprocated. “Val, I need to tal-” Just as she was about to finish her sentence, Valentina started chuckling causing Juliana to frown. _

_“Sorry, it’s just you’ve got something in your hair”. Raising her arm to the side of the other girls cheek, she slowly pulled a piece of grass out of her hair. As she let it drop to the floor, Valentina’s hand was quickly back there slowly tucking Juliana’s hair behind her ear. Raising her gaze to meet Valentina’s, they locked eyes. How could she stare at the other girl like this and her not know how Juliana felt? Valentina looked down to Juliana’s lips and quickly back to her eyes, causing the girls mouth to slightly part. Mirroring the other girl, Valentina slowly leant into Juliana, they were close enough to feel each other’s breath on their lips, each girl daring the other to close the gap. That was until both girls shot back from hearing “aye Valentina!”. Lucho. A shot of guilt ran through Juliana. What was she doing? Valentina had a boyfriend. The other girl had told her she wasn’t happy and it wasn’t love but that was still no excuse to cheat. Both of them turning their heads towards the direction of the voice they heard, they both saw Sergio, Lucho and Nayeli walking towards them. Juliana couldn’t sit there and she started gathering her stuff which triggered Valentina to turn around, latching onto Juliana’s wrist she met her gaze again._

_“Don’t go” Valentina tilted her head pleading with Juliana. “Give me 20 minutes and we’ll lose them and talk”._

_The other 3 sat on the blanket, Lucho placing himself in between girls sitting directly behind Valentina placing his hands around her waist attempting to kiss her. Juliana wanted nothing more than to pull him off her and she should be sat there. The 20 minutes quickly turned into 45 minutes and Juliana had had enough. Lucho was incessantly trying to kiss Valentina, Sergio was trying to flirt with Juliana and Nayeli was complaining that she would never find anyone. With it all becoming too much the waitress got up, said her goodbyes and scuttered off towards the entrance of the park. She was so focussed on getting away from seeing Lucho and Valentina together she hadn’t noticed the taller girl chasing after._

_“Juliana, stop”. Valentina just managing to catch up with the other girl grabbed her arm again. “Juls, please” she begged._

_“Go back to your boyfriend, Valentina”, it came out more harsh than she intended it to. It wasn’t the brunette’s fault she had fallen for her someone who was in relationship. Juliana had no right to be annoyed at Valentina, if anything she was more annoyed at herself for letting it get this far. Looking at the hurt of Valentina’s face, Juliana stopped and rubbed her forehead and sighed deeply. “I’m sorry… I just meant Lucho and your friends want you to go out with them and you’ve already been with me most of the day”. Juliana leant against the wall behind her, this is not how she wanted to tell Valentina how she felt at all. Sensing the other girls frustration Valentina knew they needed to talk and now without being interrupted so she took out her phone and called Alirio who once he had arrived, she instructed to just keep_ _driving until she said stop. They both got into the car and Valentina raised the partition between the driver and back passenger seats to give the girls some privacy. _

_Both staring out the each of the windows, neither dared to break the silence first. Juliana looked over to Valentina and sighed about what she knew she had to do but also about the uncertainty of what she was going to say. “I’m sorry I ran away”_

_Valentina turned her head to look at Juliana, sadly smiling, “I’m sorry I tried to kiss you in the middle of a park”,the brunette lowered her head nervous of the response she was to receive. _

_“I don’t want you to be because I’m not” Valentina lifted her gaze to meet Juliana’s. This was it the black haired girl thought, now or never. “I don’t want you to regret it because the only regret I have is not kissing you first. I have been falling for you from thatday you walked into Perlita’s and you’re all I’ve thought about. I know this is a lot and you have a boyfriend but it’s killing me not telling you how I feel and I know you might not feel-“_

_“Juls”_

_Juliana didn’t have time to finish that sentence as Valentina had undone her seatbelt and was now next to her. She couldn’t help but move Valentinas hair off her shoulders and tucking it behind her ear in the same way she had done to her Juliana. “You are so beautiful”. Valentina looked down embarrassed by the compliment but biting her lip to hide her smile, to which Juliana had found her confidence, she lifted Valentinas chin so their eyes met. She searched the brunettes ocean eyes for reassurance to which she nodded. Leaning in both slowly, their lips touched. At first it was soft and slow and felt like their lips fit perfectly together. It continued like until Valentina hummed in satisfaction, it ignited something in Juliana that made her want to hear it over and over again. Juliana tilts her head allowing easier access for their lips to meet, only for her heart race to increase as she feels Valentinas tongue grazed her bottom lip. Allowing her access, their tongues meeting and Valentina once again let out that intoxicating sound. Feeling Valentinas mouth on her own had been_ _everything and more that she imagined, it was something she could definitely become addicted to_ _. _

_The pair fought for dominance, Juliana held Valentina close with one hand caressing her neck and the other in her hair. Valentina pulled away for barely a second to undo Juliana’s seatbelt also. Reconnecting their lips Valentina took control and placed Juliana’s hands _ _around her waist which only encourage Juliana to pull her closer causing Valentina to smile against the girls lips.The brunette had her hands on Juliana’s neck, pulling her close deepening the kiss as much as she could. Juliana’s whole body was on fire, she couldn’t believe this was happening. _

_Their kiss came to an abrupt holt when Alirio forcefully pressed on the breaks. Luckily Juliana still had hold of a Valentina and steadied her. Both girls looked at each other trying to steadied their breathing, their silence turned into laughter. Taking a seat next to Juliana, the brunette buried her into the other girls neck while Juliana entwined their fingers. It had been a whirlwind day but_ _right now the girls were just happy to be_.

** Cancun **

Down at the pool Valentina was laying on a sunbed with a cocktail in her hand next to her friends. There was music playing and she was surrounded by happy faces. This was exactly what she needed, a wild two weeks of sun, sea and sangria, just enjoying herself with her friends. So far Lucho had been bearable, he had made the odd inappropriate comment but nothing Valentina couldn’t handle. 

Valentina’s sun was suddenly shaded as Sofia stood over her with a fresh cocktail, sitting up and thanking her friend, Sofia sat at the end of her sunbed. “My god, the things I would do to that bartender”, all the girls turned to try and get view of who Sofia was referring to. Nayeli and Andrea quickly agreed on Sofia’s sentiment but Valentina couldn’t see properly. Standing up she glanced over to the bar, she could only see part of his side profile but she knew she recognised him, it looked like Alejandro. Trying to get closer Valentina took her sun glasses off trying to step closer to the bar. Valentina was more getting more desperate to see as if Alejandro was here that meant so was Juliana. From what she could see the barman’s hair and build certainly mirrored her ex’s friends, dying to get a closer look Valentina was bobbing and weaving over people. Just as he was about to turnaround to face Valentina, she felt a cold body against hers and spun around, obviously it was Lucho. He was jokingly threatening to chuck her in the pool. Valentina quickly freed herself from his hold quickly looking back towards the bar but he’d gone and someone new stood there. Valentina thought she must just be wishful thinking and she should focus on being present with her friends.

Picture time Valentina thought, if she were going to make a summer full of memories, she might as well capture some on film. Searching through her bag, she realised she had left it up in her room. 

“I’ll be back in a second guys, I’m just going to grab my camera”. 

The brunette started her tedious journey up to the top floor of the hotel. Each floor someone got in or out of the elevator and Valentina would make cordial conversation with every person. Reaching the top floor Valentina was seconding guessing this decision and was it really worth it to come all this way when she just could have taken the photos on her phone. She got to her room and could hear two voice behind the door, a little panicky that she was being robbed Valentina quickly got out her key and barged through door wanting to startle the two behind it. 

Rosalia and Juliana were on their way towards the door as they saw a tall brunette barge through it. Stopping directly in front of the black haired girl Valentina froze in her tracks. She was there, it was really Juliana. Neither girl knew what to say and Rosalia stood facing them both directly in between them.

“Juls” Valentina managed to croak out.

“Hi” 

Juliana was less ready to see Valentina than she originally thought. Seeing her again just brought back memories of their last conversation and it just hurt Juliana. She still couldn’t get over how flawless Valentina looked in any attire. With or without make, the girl was a goddess. 

The brunette was clenching her first trying to stop herself from throwing her arms around Juliana to express how happy she was to see her. “I thought I’d never see you again”, she managed to stutter out.

Juliana could feel both Valentinas eyes and Rosalia’s burning into her. How did she respond to this? Same? Me too? Could she be witty or immature and say yeah well here I am?“Yeah i guess you could say it’s a small world. Listen we’ve got more rooms to get to so we should erm...” Juliana hoped her lie sounded convincing as Valentinas was the last one. She looked at Rosalia for back up

“Yeah sorry we can’t stay and chat. Nice to meet you”. Rosalia lead the way out of the room as Valentina stepped to one side to let her pass. 

“Juls please. Can we talk?” 

Juliana stopped just before getting out of the door. She turned around and looked at Valentina whose ocean blue eyes were pleading with her again. She did partly feel off the other girl because she could tell she was as shocked as she was to see her. But at the same time she thought what was there left to talk about? Sometimes tears say all there is to say and she had done that in front Valentina the last time, but not today. 

“I don’t think there’s anything left to say Valentina. Enjoy your stay ok?”. The black haired girl didn’t give Valentina anytime to respond as she closed the door behind her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thinking she would have chance to recover from the shock of seeing her ex, Juliana is sorrily mistaken when she’s the waitress of the table next to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI - there are depictions of someone being handled without their consent. However I can assure it’s not graphic but wanted to warn incase it was triggering.

Walking into the elevator Juliana's head was spinning. Leaning her back against the mirror with her hands against the hand rail either side of her Juliana let out a deep breath. She couldn't tell if it had actually happened. Valentina was here, in the same city, same hotel and she happened to be the assigned to clean her room every day. Juliana could tell Rosalia had been dying to say something ever since she saw the picture of them both, never mind since she saw them both in the same room.

"So, you're gay?" Rosalia stated

Juliana looked at Rosalia and started to laugh at her lack of tact. Rosalia held her hands up and said "Listen I'm not judging... And that girl" pointing upwards indicating to Valentina's room "Is fire".

"I'm not sure what I am. I've never thought about it. I had a boyfriend and then Valentina came into my life and well, I fell in love"

Juliana said looking turning her attention to the floor.

"and it looks like you never fell out of it". Rosalia stated raising her eyebrows.

Juliana avoided the statement. Truthfully she knew her feelings towards Valentina hadn't gone away and she wasn't sure they ever would. But she was getting to a place where she was starting to be excited about her new adventure and watching her savings go up a lot quicker that they were while working in Perlita's was exciting to Juliana. Her future was getting closer with every cent.

"It's just really hard to get over someone fully when they're in the same place as you and you're cleaning their room each day". The older woman felt sorry for Juliana, she could there was something deeper to them breaking up, she wasn't going to push her though.

She would just be there when she was ready to talk. "Why don't we go out tonight? I know you're not a drinker but you're a dancer, I've seen you move those hips when you're at the bar"

Juliana couldn't help but laugh, "I can't tonight, I'm working at the Rooftop" Rosalia nodded having pre-empted the other girls answer. "But what about next week?"

Rosalia squealed in excitement and started clapping her hands. She then began talking a million miles a minute about what she going to wear, that she would do Juliana's hair and makeup and that they would have the best night and Juliana had no doubts they would. As they arrived at the bottom floor of the hotel, Rosalia took the trolley from Juliana and they said their goodbyes "see you tomorrow Chiquita".

Walking back to her room Juliana was in a world of her own, it had been an intense day but now she had few hours to chill out before her table service shift later on in the evening, she was just praying Valentina and her friends were deciding to go straight onto Cancun's strip and not start at the hotel.

Suddenly feeling an arm around her shoulders Juliana jumped to one side. "Woah Juli, calm down, it's only me" Alejandro laughed while Juliana stared at him blankly. "What's wrong? You look like you've see a ghost"

"I have. The ghost of girlfriends past" Juliana carried on walking, Alejandro was confused and his face showed it. "Valentina is in Cancun. She's a guest of the hotel". 

Trying to catch up with Juliana, Alejandro knew he would have to calm his friend down. She did this when she didn't want to talk or was upset. She carried on walking. Catching up to her, Alejandro placed his arm on Juliana's forearm. "Wait, Juli. How do you know she's here?"

"Because I've spoken to her. Me and Rosalia have been assigned her fucking room to clean and she walked in. Of course Princesa Carvajal is in the executive suite". Now Alejandro knew she was upset, Juliana rarely used bad language. Pulling her in for a hug, Alejandro allowed Juliana to try and protest but eventually she gave in and reciprocated it. They stayed like this for a minute, allowing Juliana to calm down. Pulling away she explained she just needed some time by herself and she had to get ready for her evening shift. Alejandro wanted to chase after his friend but he knew when it was best just to let her be. He knew Juliana wouldn't be happy but if he saw Valentina, he didn't know if he would be able to see her and not tell her to stay away from Juliana.

A few hours had past and Juliana had had some food and a nap and had tried to earlier to the back of her mind. The Rooftop was usually filled with extremely wealthy individuals so the chance to earn good tips was high. She was told she had to dress as if she were going to cocktail party but had to wear black. She opted for a black dress that accentuated her body perfectly. She wore a high block heel as opposed to a stiletto she her feet wouldn't become sore while walking around serving people. Juliana had straightened her hair and then put it up in a high ponytail so it was out of her face. Rosalia had been teaching her different looks and in return Juliana had been customising clothes for Rosalia. Juliana promised that if she ever got her runway show, Rosalia would be the first person she would hire as a makeup artist. Juliana looked at herself in the mirror in elevator on the way up to the bar, her highlighter looked popping even if she said so herself. Stepping out onto the rooftop, she walked over to the bar where Alejandro on the other side smiling at her.

"How are you feeling?" he said as he leaned against the bar.

"Better" Juliana said placing her hand on his. "Sorry for running off" she said she squeezing his hand.

Alejandro looked over the shorter girls shoulder, the smile on his face slowly faded as he watched a group of eight twenty-something year olds walk out of the elevator his friend had just moments ago. The group were dressed up obviously excited for the night ahead. In the front were four men who were lead to the table, Sofia, Nayeli, Andrea and then Valentina followed. They carried on walking past the bar and as Valentina looked around at the modern bar she locked eyes with Alejandro and was quick to notice the her ex who was currently holding the barman's hand. Juliana noticed Alejandro looking at someone else and turned to see who he was looking at.

Juliana was faced with the brunette she had run away from earlier and she was even more beautiful than she remembered. Her hair was flowing over her shoulders and her makeup subtle as she never needed much. Running her eyes down Valentina's body stopping on her abs on show due to her cropped top. It was painful enough that she was there and even more so looking so good. Quickly realising she was staring, Juliana looked away. It didn't take for Valentina's eyes to fall on the pairs’ hands.

A pang of jealously ran through Valentina and she immediately assumed they were back together. Not wanting to look anymore she turned away and followed her friends to the table sitting with her back to the pair.

The pair released their hands and Juliana went round to look at the rota to see what table she had been assigned too. The only thing that had gone right for her that day, luckily she wasn't assigned to table 2, that would have been some cruel irony, but was assigned to table 4 that was parallel to her exes. Juliana took a notepad and pen and walked over to table 4 which had a group of around six men. The waitress could tell they had already had a bit to drink but she wasn’t going to let that make her feel intimidated. When she was taking their order she could feel 7 pairs of eyes on her, the men at the table but also to the right of her from Valentina. After taking their order, Juliana kept her focus on walking towards the bar, she wasn’t going to look at Valentina. In the background she heard Sergio ask the brunette if it was Juliana.

Valentina looked at Sergio and nodded, “yeah it is”.

The group all turned to look at the bar where Juliana had her back to them waiting for the drinks to be poured. “Wow, she looks so good”. Valentina didn’t respond to Sergio’s comments knowing he had always had a crush on Juliana.

“Did you know she worked here?” Lucho asked with an unimpressed face. He had never like Juliana, he blamed her for his breakup with Valentina. Although not knowing the full extent of the girls’ relationship, he believed Valentina breaking up with him was because she had been spending all of her time with Juliana and it lead to them growing apart.

“No, I saw her this morning for the first time in months. I don’t even have her phone number”. Valentina bit back.

Sofia could tell there was something going on with her friend. She knew how close Valentina and Juliana had grown and although didn’t know the full extent of what happened between them, she knew Valentina was not the same after they stopped being friends. “Did you two fall out? You used to be so close”, Sofia asked. Valentina wanted to tell them all honestly but it wasn’t a bombshell she was ready to drop on them. She had no idea how they would react, the only person she could be certain would kick off would be Lucho.

“We just grew apart, busy with our own lives” Valentina tried to shut down the question.

Hearing the sound of heels returning, the group turned back so they were looking at each other as opposed to all staring at Juliana. The black-haired girl placed the drinks down and passed them to each of the men. “Can I get you anything else?”  
  
“Your number?” One of them asked and pulled his tongue out to his friends causing them all to laugh.

Juliana politely laughed along but said she couldn’t as it was against company policy and he would get her fired.

“Oh come on, write it on a napkin, no one will know”.

“Honestly I can’t”. Juliana took the tray and turned around to see Valentina staring at her sympathetically. She wanted to help ex and tell those men where to go. Listening to the horrendous things they were saying about Juliana and her body it was making her more and more irate. Valentina hated the thought of them thinking about sweet Juliana like that, never mind them touching her. There was one closest to Valentina that kept placing his hand on Juliana lower back which she could see the girls’ body stiffen each time he did.

After what seemed like the fifth time Juliana had brought a round of drinks in less than an hour, this time Juliana didn’t bother to ask if there was anything else she could get them because she knew she would back there in 15 minutes getting them another drink or round of shots. She excused herself and went into the bathroom. She didn’t even need to go she just needed a minute to herself. However, it didn’t look like she was going to get it. In walked a familiar brunette causing Juliana to sigh, she had had enough awkward encounters for one day. Juliana gave a small smile and tried to excuse herself out of Valentina’s way.

“Juls”, the black-haired closed her eyes forgetting what it was like to be called it again. Everyone else either called her Juliana or Juli but Valentina had taken ownership of Juls since the third or fourth day of them spending time together. Turning around to face Valentina the brunette continued to speak.

“I know you don’t want to talk to me and I get it but I just wanted to make sure were ok. Those guys, they’re-“

“I can handle it”, just as she was about to turn away, she looked back, “thank you though” and she walked out the door back to the bar area. Alejandro called Juliana over as her table had ordered another round of tequila. Valentina had returned to the bar area as Juliana was carrying them over and returned to her table with her friends. The mean on the table parallel were drunk now, they were rowdy and starting to cause a scene so much Alejandro had told them this would have to be their last drink as there were other guests.

They took their shot in unison and began to put their wallets and phones in their pockets grumbling about being asked to leave. Juliana stepped to one side and allowed the men to walk past, two of them stopped at Juliana goading her saying that she should go out with them and that they could show her a ‘good time’. One of them tried to put it hand on her wrist to jokingly pull her along with him but Juliana was not finding it funny.

“Please don’t touch me” she asked

The other man once again but his hand on Juliana’s back and began to slide it down, Juliana said “please do not touch me” more sternly this time. She was conscious of making a scene in her work, she really didn’t want to lose her job but absolutely didn’t want to be touched by those men. Valentina watched on as Juliana was getting more worked up and the men weren’t listening to her. The man attempted to put a second hand on Juliana’s waist and that’s when she lost it. Leaping out of her seat Valentina pushed the man off the Juliana and because of his drunken state he fell to the floor.

“What do you not understand about ‘do not touch me’?” Valentina shouted at him as her friends looked on in shock at her sudden outburst.

The whole rooftop had come to a stand still all eyes staring in the direction of Valentina and Juliana. Alejandro came over and picked the man up from the floor and asked him and is friend to leave immediately. He also asked Juliana to go over to the bar and wait for him there, he apologised to the onlookers and the DJ started to replay the music signalling the crowd to resume their night. Valentina looked on at Alejandro having a word with Juliana, she could just make out that he said she should call it a night. Just as she about to walk over Sergio stopped her. “I don’t think you should get involved Vale”. Valentina pushed past Sergio and caught up with Juliana who was waiting for an elevator to arrive. Juliana through her hands up in frustration as soon she saw the brunette.

“You had no right to do that!”

Valentina was a little taken back by Juliana’s outburst. She was only trying to help the other girl.

“Excuse me?”

“You had no right to get involved, Valentina. Do you realise how that made me look?”

“Juliana. I wasn’t going to sit there and let that piece of shit touch you”, she said pointing back to the bar, “especially when you told him to stop”. Valentina was raising her voice now, she thought Juliana would be grateful for helping, as that’s all she was trying to do.

“I’m not your girlfriend anymore, I’m not yours to jump in and be the hero” Juliana retaliated talking animatedly.

“I know full well you’re not my girlfriend, but I didn’t see your boyfriend jumping in to help you”. Valentina had emphasised on the word boyfriend which did not go unnoticed by Juliana, she couldn’t believe that was concern of Valentina’s in that very moment. Is that why she jumped in? Because she presumed her and Alejandro were together and she wanted to be the one to ‘save’ her? Juliana started to laugh and put her head in her hands.

“Don’t make fun of me, Juliana. I saw you both earlier, holding hands. I bet he was so happy when we broke up. How long did that take?”. Valentina had never been jealous in previous relationships, but there was just something she didn’t trust about Alejandro which she couldn’t put her finger on. The girls never really argued or bickered in their relationship but if they ever did, it was usually about Alejandro; to the point they agreed not to talk about him. Just as she finished her sentenced the elevator doors opened and Juliana stepped in. She was really hurt by Valentina’s words. The fact she thought there relationship meant so little that she had already moved on and was back with her ex. It was things like this that caused Juliana’s doubts and insecurities that had surfaced when the Valentina had broken up with her. Was she not loving enough? Did she ever give a reason for Valentina not to trust her? Juliana swallowed the lump in her throat, she would not allow Valentina to see her cry again.

“You stay the hell away from me Valentina”. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s not all heartache I promise! Over the next 2 chapters you’ll see the girls work through some underlying issues they had and you’ll finally know why they broke up!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentina opens up to her friend, she reminisces and the girls have a brief chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Progress...?

It was coming to the end of Valentina's first week in Cancun and she had kept to her word, she had everywhere possible avoided Juliana. There were still times she had seen her in one of the hotels restaurants or in the hall way on the way to her room and they avoided eye contact. Each time Valentina wanted to plead with Juliana to see if they could talk about what happened but it was no use, every time she could feel herself going to say something she could just hear Juliana's words replaying in her head "stay the hell away from me". Thinking back to where the pair once were Valentina never imagined she would have heard Juliana say something like that to her.

The more it played on Valentina’s mind the more it was becoming apparent to her friend Sofia. She could see her friend wasn't herself and had an inkling it was something to do with Juliana. Sofia had noticed that the brunette hadn't been the same since Valentina had stopped talking about the black-haired girl.

Valentina was getting ready for the day ahead, packing her bag with tanning oil, sun cream, her towel and her camera. While searching for her flip flops, the brunette heard of knock on the door, she looked at the time getting slightly nervous it may be housekeeping; meaning an awkward encounter with Juliana. Luckily, it was Sofia. She welcomed her in telling her she was nearly ready and that she just needed to grab her purse before they left. Once she had everything packed the brunette grabbed her keys and walked towards the door signalling for them to leave but Sofia had remained sat on the arm of the sofa.

"Vale before we go, I want to talk to you quickly"

The brunette was now feeling nervous as usually nothing good came from "we need to talk". Placing her bag down on the floor, Valentina walked towards the sofa opposite Sofia who had no taken a proper seat as opposed to the arm.

"Is everything ok?" the brunette said leaning forward resting her arms on her knees.

"Well that's what I wanted to ask you" Sofia responded, "you've not been yourself since the first day we got here. And tell me to mind my own business but it's since you saw Juliana".

Valentina could feel her heart rate to pick up unsure as to what the blonde girl was getting at. Readjusting her position on the sofa, Valentina crossed her legs and began playing with her hands. "It was just a shock you know, you fall out with a friend and then don't see them and then suddenly she's here". She wasn't even sure if her sentence had made sense, she just hoped it was enough for Sofia to drop the subject.

The blonde girl sensed her friend immediate reaction of putting her walls up trying to deflect it, she knew Juliana meant more to her than what she saying but if it was true what she thought she knew, she didn't want to push Valentina and needed it to come from her.

"You know you can always be honest with me about anything? I would never judge you. Never turn my back on you. I just want you to know i'm here if there's something going on and you need someone, you don't need to go through it alone".

Valentina didn't know what to say to her friend, she had always been so afraid of what people would say about her relationship if it ever became public. The brunette looked down to her hands as she could feel the lump that seemed to have been there for months whenever Juliana was a topic, form in her throat. She was pinching herself trying not to cry but it wasn't working her tears started to flow. Sofia got up from her seat and sat next to Valentina pulling her into a hug allowing the girl to cry out what she needed to and now was certain there was more to it than what Valentina had been letting on. Pulling back from the hug, Sofia moved Valentina hair out of her face and placed it behind her shoulders, taking a tissue from the box on the coffee table next to them she dried her friends eyes.

“Please talk to me, Valentina. I hate seeing you like this”

“Juliana and I aren’t just friends” Valentina started. This was it now. Once she told someone there wasn’t any going back, their relationship would be out to someone. “She was my girlfriend”. Valentina looked down quickly unsure of what reaction she would receive from her friend.

“And I’m guessing from that ‘was’ something happened and now she’s not?”.

Valentina looked at Sofia who was staring at her sympathetically, the complete opposite of what she expecting. She had been expecting her to be awkward or not know what to say but instead she just didn’t react at all. From then Valentina told her the story from the beginning. She told her friend the story of how they met and from then on everything changed. She explained that’s why she was doing better in university and hadn’t been spending as much time as she used to her with her group of friends because she was with Juliana and things had were starting to click into place for Sofia, why the brunette hadn’t been going out as much partying when she was ‘the’ party girl of the group. Something wasn’t adding up for Sofia though. She had just listened to Valentina talk about how happy they were so didn’t understand how they had to the point where they couldn’t look each other in the eye.

“Then what happened?” Sofia asked.

Valentina sat back against the sofa and sighed. “Eva found out” she said while looking at Sofia sadly. The brunette remembered the conversation vividly. An evening that had started out so perfect with Juliana ended with the cloud she had been floating on quickly disappearing.

** _ March _ **

_It was a Tuesday evening and Valentina was at her desk typing away on her laptop working on an assignment due later that week. She had been working on it non-stop that week as tonight was the only evening Juliana wasn’t working and she wanted to make sure she didn’t have to be sat on her laptop while the other girl was there. She was concentrating so much and with her earphones in, she hadn’t realised Juliana had walked in. Juliana placed a brown paper bag on the desk in front of her with her favourite cake inside, she felt a soft kiss being placed on her cheek, although a little startled, she smiled instantly as she felt that familiar sensation on her skin._

_Pulling out her earphones, Valentina immediately got up and turned to face Juliana grinning widely as she placed her hands on the shorter girls face bringing her in for a kiss. “Hi” she whispered._

_ Immediately reciprocating the kiss Juliana placed arms around Valentina’s waist pulling her in for more contact. It never failed to amaze Valentina how much she could miss someone from not seeing them simply for a couple of days. Valentina felt herself getting carried away as she deepened the kiss, running her hands up the back of Juliana’s head and into her hair. Valentina grazed her tongue on Juliana’s bottom lip who happily agreed. Both girls breathing was increasing rapidly and Valentina could feel the sensation travelling down to below her waist. Wanting Juliana to experience the same, the placed her leg between Juliana’s making contact with her centre causing her to moan into the kiss. This was something else that never failed to amaze Valentina, hearing that sounds of pleasure from the other girl. Valentina took Juliana’s hands from her waist and placed them around her neck so she trail her hands down Juliana’s body, placing one hand on her back and the flat on the bed as she lowered both of them down onto it. They fell a little quicker than anticipated causing them both to giggle._

_“Well this was a warm welcome” Juliana said trying to calm her breathing._

_Valentina bit her lip and went into reconnect their lips but was disappointed to see Juliana pull away._

_“What’s wrong?” Valentina frowned._

_“Val, your whole family are in the house and the concept of knocking to them is foreign” Juliana said raising her eyebrows._

_Frustrated both with not being able to spend time with Juliana without being interrupted and sexually, Valentina buried her head into Juliana’s neck and whined as Juliana chuckled. Her girlfriend had a point. Every time things got heated the pair were nearly caught and that’s why when they were intimate, it was usually at Juliana’s where her mother usually went to bed early._

_“Listen I want to as much as you do, believe me”. Juliana said while stroking Valentina’s hair, “but your family could walk in at any minute”._

_Valentina nodded in agreement, it wouldn’t be worth consequences if they were to be caught that way. Bringing her head back to look at Juliana, she placed a soft kiss on her lips. “Do you want to watch a film?”_

_“Sure” Juliana smiled, “what do you want to watch?”_

_Getting up from her bed, Valentina walked over to her TV and turned it on and chucked the remote on the bed towards Juliana. “You decide while I go and gets us some popcorn”. Just before the brunette opened the door she turned back to look at Juliana who was now flicking through the list of films. “Nothing with a racy scene in it ok? If I’m not getting any then I’m not watching anyone else”. she smirked._

_Rolling her eyes Juliana couldn’t help but laugh. “Valentina, we’re not animals, we’ve got self-control”_

_Valentina wasn’t sure about that right now. She nodded and went to leave again but was stopped by Juliana carrying on speaking._

_“But next weekend, leave that self-control at home”. Valentina whined again at Juliana’s words and left the room heading downstairs. The pair were going away for the weekend to one of the Carvajal’s many properties. Juliana had taken the whole weekend off work and Valentina would have handed in her assignment so they planned to go away and just spend the whole weekend together. The house had everything they could need and neither of them could wait._

_Valentina returned with the popcorn and placed herself between Juliana’s legs with her back resting on the other girls front, resting her head on her shoulder. Juliana rested one hand Valentina’s stomach to which the other girl responded by entwining their fingers and the pair had settled on a romantic comedy. Although it was humorous, Valentina was too lost in her own thoughts to pay full attention. She was looking at the couple the screen, it was the point in the movie where everything was perfect, the couple are in love and there’s a sequence of clips with a cheesy love song playing while the pair did normal couple things like watching TV, play fighting and kissing spontaneously, walking a dog through the park while holding hands and stopping to get a coffee along the way. That cheesy love song is how Juliana made Valentina every time they were together and she could only hope one day they’d be like the couple on the screen._

_The brunette was brought out of her thoughts by Juliana kissing the side of her head and playing with her hair._

_“What are you thinking about?” she asked Valentina almost in a whisper._

_“Us” Valentina said not taking her eyes of the screen._

_Juliana smiled and wrapped both arms Valentina front, placing another kiss in the same spot as she had earlier._

_“I can’t wait for that to be us. Moving into our own place, picking out furniture, going grocery shopping or arguing over who’s going to do the cooking or washing up”._

_Juliana now picturing the same ideal that Valentina and she too couldn’t wait for the future with the brunette. Granted they hadn’t been together that long but she couldn’t imagine her not being in her life now. “We’re going to build the best life together” Juliana said causing Valentina to smile and close her eyes. “Although we won’t be arguing over who’s doing the cooking. That’ll be me because I don’t think you know how to turn on an oven”. Valentina giggled slapping Juliana’s thigh playfully, although she was kind of right. She turned her head to look up at Juliana which the other girl looked back at her and placed a soft kiss on her lips. _

_The film had ended and it had gotten quite late, the girls walked downstairs and headed out the front door remaining on Valentina’s porch while they waited for Alirio to finish his break and take Juliana home. Pulling Valentina in for a hug Juliana thanked her for a great night and that she would text her when she was home. Alirio appeared and got into the drivers seat causing the girls to break their hug. Usually Alirio opened the door for Juliana but he knew when Valentina was there she was always did it. Juliana rolled down the window and Valentina did a final check around her that no one was around before kissing Juliana goodbye. The girls weren’t sure if Alirio knew about their relationship but they kind of have an unspoken agreement when it comes to things like this. Alirio always kept his head forward when they were saying goodbye or always let Valentina open the door for Juliana if it was just her getting in the car._

_Valentina waited until the car was out of sight until she turned to head back inside. She thought nothing could dampen her mood right now, that was until she saw Eva standing in the window with a look Valentina knew very well and her arms crossed. She had seen her kiss Juliana. The brunette was now in a panic, she pulse was going a lot faster than it should and her palms were sweating. Valentina headed into the house and raced up the stairs into her bedroom shutting the door behind her. It was a matter of seconds before it was open again with Eva storming in and closing it again. Valentina didn’t know if her mouth would be able to form words right now and begin to explain to Eva what was happening._

_She wasn’t given much chance before Eva started screaming at her to which Valentina stood still absorbing the horrendous things Eva was saying to her. Her sister was pacing up and down the room waving her arms and pointing at Valentina. _

_“Do you realise what people would say about this family Valentina? What people would say about you? What you are doing is wrong and you are going to end whatever you think is happening with that girl before papa finds out”._

_“I am in love with that girl, Eva and she loves me”._

_“Listen to yourself Valentina, do you hear what you’re saying? How do you think Papa would react knowing this? He would be disgusted. The same way mama would have been”._

_Valentina could feel her cheeks burning and the warm tears running down her face listening to her sister. She knew if Eva ever found out it wouldn’t be good but she didn’t expect this. “Papa loves Juliana, he’d come around eventually”._

_“He thinks you’re being charitable helping out the less fortunate”, Eva scoffed. “Valentina listen to me because I’m only going to say this once. You are not going to bring shame on me or this family. You are going to tell that money grabbing girl that you’re no longer together and that is it”._

_Valentina could take Eva’s name and harsh words but she wouldn’t let her say something about the girl she loved._

_“Juliana is the most hardworking person I know. It’s not her fault she wasn’t a spoilt brat like we were growing up. She’s going to fashion school and is going to make something of herself from her determination unlike us being handed it on a plate”. Valentina said standing up to Eva, not breaking their eye contact ._

_“Well if you don’t stop seeing her, she won’t be attending any school at all because I’ll tell papa who will have her blacklisted from every fashion institute in Mexico, never mind this city”._

_Before Valentina could retaliate Eva had turned around and left the room. The brunette slumped to the floor with one hand on her chest unable to control her sob”._

** Cancun **

Sofia sat there watching Valentina break her heart at the story of how her sister had been so cruel.

“Val, your sister is demonic. Could your dad really have Juliana blacklisted from every school?”

“He’s one of the most powerful men in Mexico, he can do literally anything he wants” Valentina sniffed

“Yes but your dad is also one of the kindest men in Mexico, do you think he’d do that just because his daughter is in love with a girl?” Sofia asked as she dried Valentina’s tears.

“I don’t know. But even if he didn’t, Eva would do anything to make sure Juliana wouldn’t get in. She has worked _so_ hard all of her life, saving every penny she’s ever had to be able to save to go to fashion school. She lives and breathes designing clothes”. Valentina had gotten up from her seat now pleading her defence. She needed Sofia to agree with her.

“I couldn’t be the reason that dream got taken away from her”

“It just seems so unfair that you can’t be together. You need to tell her the truth Val, she deserves that. I don’t blame her for being angry with you, you gave her no explanation.”

For the first time in she felt a slight relief that she had been able to speak to someone about what had happened, to get out her anger she had kept bottled up.

“It has to be that way though, until I know she’s got a place in a university, she can’t know. Promise me you won’t tell anyone. About Eva or me and Juliana”. Valentina sat on the table in front Sofia begging her friend.

“I promise on our friendship. But you have to promise me you’ll talk to me now I know what’s going on” the blonde girl replied giving Valentina an expectant look.

“I promise” Valentina smiled. “Thank you for not treating me any different”.

“There is absolutely nothing wrong with being in love with a girl, and anyone who wants to tell you differently will have to go through me... And besides, this is great. You can be my backup now”. Sofia grinned.

“what do you mean?” Valentina asked confused looking at her chuckling friend.

“If we’re not married by the time we’re 40, we’ll marry each other” the blonde said moving her finger between them both. “It’s you or Sergio and well, you’re much better looking”.

Both girls looked at each other and burst into a fit of giggles. Valentina had had her faith restored that the whole world wasn’t against her for being in love with a girl, it just made it her hurt more that her own sister couldn’t accept it. She also felt bad that she hadn’t had faith in her friend.

Both looking at their phones they saw they had missed calls from their groups of friends, they were all meant to meet by the pool over an hour ago, Valentina also said Juliana and Rosalia would be up there any minute to clean her room.

Sofia said she would meet Valentina down at the pool with the rest of their friends shortly, she just needed to go and get her towel and pool bag from her room and asked Valentina to save her a sunbed when actually she hid round the corner until Juliana and her colleague walked out of the staff elevator.

“Juliana!”

The black-haired girl jumped to one side startled by the blonde girl.

“Sofia, you scared me” Juliana said holding her hand to her chest. She looked at her colleague who motioned she was going to head inside the Valentina’s suite.

“Sorry” she chuckled, “I just wanted to talk to you for two minutes about Valentina”.

Juliana sighed and looked down, “look I don’t know what she said but”

“I know about you two Juliana” Sofia interjected. “I know you were together and she broke up with you. You might not believe me but she’s hurting too and she’s really torn up about the other night. Valentina is super protective of the people she cares about and that’s all she was trying to do. So please, if you have a spare five minutes, talk to her. Valentina said you’re here for the summer so eventually you might run into each in Mexico City, we didn’t really get to know each other that well but I know this cold attitude isn’t you”.

For as long as Juliana and Valentina were together, Valentina told her then girlfriend that she didn’t know how she would tell her friends or family so to know she told Sofia was a big surprise to Juliana. Before they broke up she had always questioned how long they would have to keep their relationship a secret. She wasn’t in any rush but when Valentina talked about their life together, she did think how long it’d be before they could open about it.

“If she is as bothered as you say, why isn’t she here saying this?” Juliana asked

“Because you told her to stay away from you…” Fair point Juliana thought.

“We’re having pre-drinks in her suite tonight before we go out. She always comes up for a nap beforehand so she’ll be here from about 6ish if you do”.

Juliana had spent the afternoon thinking about what Sofia had said. The fact the blonde knew was niggling at her, she was pretty sure Valentina’s friend didn’t know about them when they were still together; so she couldn’t understand why Valentina would tell Sofia after they had broken up. She didn’t understand what she would have gained from it. Juliana was tired of it all though. She would eventually have to move on from Valentina and holding hate in her heart is something she had never been good at. Especially when it was the complete opposite of what she felt.

Knocking on the door of the hotel suite, Juliana heard muffled voices behind it. She had let it pass nearly an hour past 6 but she needed to psych herself up. The door flung open and behind it was the blonde she had been talking to earlier. Sofia smiled softly at Juliana and mouthed “thank you” at her. With her hand still on the door handle, Sofia shifted her body slightly so her voice travelled back towards the room she called out “Valentina, there’s someone here for you”.

Valentina came to the door in her hotel dressing gown with her hair and makeup ready for the night ahead. Her eyes widened as she saw Juliana standing on the other side of the doorframe. Juliana shifted awkwardly as Valentina was yet to speak. “So, I was wondering if I could have a word?” Juliana started.

“Um, sure. Come in”

Juliana peered around the door and Valentina 3 friends sitting there. “Can we do it somewhere private?”

Valentina closed the door behind Juliana and motioned her to walk into the bedroom. Closing the double sliding doors behind her, Valentina looked at Sofia with a hopeful smile just before they clicked together.

Juliana knew this was going to go one way with silence falling upon them so started speaking straight away as Valentina stood by the window and Juliana placed herself on the end of the bed.

“I came to say I’m sorry for shouting at you the other night. I shouldn’t have gone off like that. Although you could have done it in a more subtle way I know you were-” she said looking at Valentina who didn’t let her finish her sentence.

“I wouldn’t have done anything differently”, Valentina said throwing her hands up, “If I had the choice between doing what you think was the right thing or the wrong thing and protecting you? I would be wrong every time”.

Juliana got that feeling in her chest that she used to get when Valentina would say something like that to her. She had also realised that every situation the pair had been in was ridiculously intense. Juliana started to chuckle causing Valentina to raise her eyebrows giving her a confused look.

“If you had let me finish I was going to say thank you for getting them away from me”.

“oh… sorry.”

Valentina took a seat next to Juliana on the end of the bed with both of them staring out of the window. The brunette thought about her conversation with Sofia earlier and contemplated telling Juliana everything, that what she had to her when they broke up was complete bullshit and that in actual fact she couldn’t imagine her life without her but this was the first time they were actually talking and the brunette had the opportunity to at least get things to an amicable stage.

“This is weird isn't it” Juliana began, turning her head to look at Valentina. “This not knowing what to say to each other”

“Yeah you could say that” Valentina laughed reciprocating the look to her ex. “Do you think we’ll ever be friends?” she continued breaking the eye contact turning her attention to her hands. Juliana didn’t know how to respond. She rubbed her hands on her jeans and then got up walking towards the window looking at the view pondering her answer.

“We’ve never just been friends, Val. Well, not to me anyway” She turned back to look at Valentina who nodded knowing she felt exactly the same way. “But I guess we can try” Juliana shrugged.

“I’d really like that”.

Valentina felt a flicker of hope ignite in her. Maybe one day she would be able to tell Juliana the truth but also if they were friends she could encourage her to apply for more scholarships if she hadn’t already applied for the one she had asked Perlita to pass on.

“Well, I better go and let you carry on getting ready for your big night out. What are you on now, your 7th night?” Juliana asked walking towards the door.

“Yeah, I’m not quite sure how we’re doing it to be honest. You can come with if you want”

“I’ve got work in the morning and my annual night out is tomorrow night. If I was to bail on Rosalia she would kill me, she’s been going on about it since I got here”.  
  
“She seems like fun”

“Crazy you mean. I’m afraid for my life.” Juliana said as both girls laughed together.

It was finally starting to feel slightly more normal between them.

Opening the doors, all three of Valentina’s friends turned to look at the girls and Juliana smiled awkwardly and headed towards the suite front door out of view from the other three girls. Juliana walked into the hall and Valentina stood in the door way not quite sure how their goodbye was meant to go now they were ‘friends’. Did they hug? Did they shake hands? Was a kiss on the cheek too far?

For her own selfish reasons, Valentina had avoided bringing up what she had said about Alejandro and really she knew she should apologise, but the brunette also didn’t want to ruin the progress they had made.

“Well, have a good night”.

They both shifted uncomfortably until Valentina thought she would go for the hug.

“Thank you for coming up here”. Valentina wrapped both arms around Juliana and was overwhelmed by Her perfume. A scent she once knew so well. Juliana tense at first, felt her body relax into into the embrace. It was strange being this close to Valentina she thought. The embrace lasted a few seconds longer than necessary quickly realised by Juliana who cleared her throat. “Bye”.

“Juls” Valentina called the girl heading down the hall towards the elevator and stepped slightly closer to her as Juliana turned back.

“Not to make it awkward again, and I might be so stupid bringing this up but I’m sorry for what I said about you and Alejandro”. Valentina said praying the other girl wouldn’t react badly to bringing it up again. 

Juliana nodded. “I know”, she started to walk away again before turning back. “We’re not together… Alejandro and I, we’re not together”, and with that Juliana got into the elevator.

Valentina squealed and punched her hands in the air like a school girl, she felt like she was floating on air. Earlier she was expecting another mundane night which she wasn’t excited about. But with the way she was feeling now, she couldn’t wait to party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading xxx


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juliana gets some good news and Valentina gets herself in a bit of a mess. However a familiar face is on hand to help out with a surprising end to the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is far longer and more jumpy than I expected it to be but here we are. Thank you for sticking with it.

Juliana had refreshed her emails for what seemed like the hundredth time in 15 minutes. Today the recipients of The Victoria Perez Scholarships were published, they would be in receipt of full 3 years funding inclusive of supplies and a brand new sewing machine, everything Juliana wanted and more.

In Juliana’s first week Lupita had called her to tell her about the scholarships the Perez School of Fashion Photography and Design were offering after Perlita had given her the forms. Juliana luckily had always kept a full portfolio of her work and designs always preparing for when she would eventually have enough money to go to university. Juliana completed the essay element to the application and Lupita took the portfolio into the school herself as she didn’t trust the Post Office to get it there on time.

Just as she was refreshing her emails for the 101st time, a Skype call came through on her laptop, it was Lupita.

“Juli! Have you heard yet?” she said excitedly

“Hi ma. No, nothing yet. I keep refreshing my emails but nothing”

“You’ve got this hija, I can feel it” Lupita said trying to comfort her daughter. “What’s wrong?” her mother continued.

“Nothing ma, I’m just nervous. I really want this”

Lupita could sense there was something else bothering her daughter. Juliana had always tried to take the world on, on her own but she always seemed a little disconnected when something was on her mind. She had seen it a lot when she saw her daughters broken heart.

“Juli, I’m your mother, I know when something’s wrong. Are you working too much?”

“Valentina is here”

“Oh... I thought she was going to Oxaca?” Lupita questioned to which Juliana just shrugged as she thought the same. “Have you spoken to her?”

“you could say that” Juliana scoffed. “We’ve said we’re going to try and be friends”.

Juliana was still processing her conversation with Valentina, she was being honest when she said she didn’t know how to be her ex’s friend. Valentina had always been so much more than that to her. They talked about some things that friends did but they also talked about building a life together, their hopes, dreams and biggest fears. Friends also talked about who they liked and who they were dating and Juliana was nowhere near in a place to talk about who Valentina was dating or she wanted to, especially if it was Lucho. But if that’s what friends did, then maybe she would have to get used to it.

“Keep your chin up, mija. It’s never easy seeing an ex I know. One day she’ll come to her senses”.

Juliana had been honest from day one about her relationship with Valentina with Lupita. The day she told her, Juliana was convinced she was going to be kicked out of the house but Lupita reacted in the complete opposite way to what she expected. She was understanding and supportive and welcomed Valentina into her home as part of the family, it wasn’t how she expected Juliana’s future to look but she saw her daughter more happy than she had been in years; and she deserved to be happy more than anyone. Lupita had even offered to be there for Valentina if the time came she wanted to tell her family so she had support but Valentina always said she’d do it on her own.

Juliana split her screen so she had her emails on one side and Skype on the other. She refreshed the page one more time and a new unread email appeared in her inbox – it was from the Admissions team where she had applied for the scholarship.

“ma, it’s come through”

“oh my god, Juliana open it”

“I can’t, ma. What if it’s a no” Juliana now feeling stressed put both hands through her hair.

“Juliana, if you don’t get this scholarship then we keep saving. It’ll just take a little longer that’s all it doesn’t mean you’re not going” lupita said trying to calm to her daughter.

Juliana kept hovering her curser over the email, she really didn’t want it to be a no. The brunette closed her eyes and clicked her mouse at the same time. After being told off by her mother once again, Juliana opened her eyes and her mouth immediately went dry as she started to read the words on the screen in front of her out loud:

**“Dear Miss Valdes,**

** Thank you for taking the time to complete an application for the Perez Fashion 2020 Scholarship.**

**Our scholarship committee reviewed all applications and portfolio’s submitted. Based on the course of study, the desire for higher education and need, 10 scholarships were awarded.**

**We are delighted to inform you that you have been selected as one the recipients of this award and we would like to congratulate you on your impressive portfolio.**

**We look forward to welcoming you in January”**

Lupita was now in a full flow of tears congratulating her daughter pouring out cries of how proud she was of her. Juliana however couldn’t take her eyes off the screen, it didn’t feel real. Something she had dreamt of for so many years, finally doing something every day she was truly passionate about and something she believed she could be good at. Wiping away the tears that had crept up without her realizing and she let out a big sigh of relief. She did it.

After saying her goodbye’s to Lupita, Juliana grabbed her phone going to her phonebook looking for Valentina’s number. It dawned on Juliana that she didn’t have Valentina’s number anymore after her bag was stolen shortly after they broke up. It was safe to say that was the icing on the cake that week. It was going to be a while before Juliana got out of the habit of immediately thinking about telling the brunette when she had news or something interesting to tell her. But this was something the pair had spent so long talking about, looking through Juliana’s designs and even trying on things she had made, she always imagined celebrating the news with her. Instead she text Rosalia telling her they would be definitely celebrating tonight and told her the news to which her friend responded with congratulations and that they were consuming a lot of tequila later on. Juliana left her room and headed straight to the bar to find Alejandro.

Running excitedly over to the bar she could see Alejandro wiping it down..

“I got in Ali, I got in!”

Alejandro turned around to see his the shorter girl flashing the biggest smile he had seen in months. Quickly catching on Alejandro widened his eyes “the scholarship, you got it?” to which Juliana nodded enthusiastically bringing her hands to her mouth. Alejandro chucked his cloth onto the bar picked Juliana up and engulfed her into a hug and swinging her round.

Across the pool a certain brunette had watched Juliana appear on the poolside and run up to the bar. She looked so happy Valentina thought and watching her smile involuntary had made the brunette do the same. She wanted to go over there but was hesitant about pushing it with Juliana after all, they had only just agreed to friends, however this hadn’t gone unnoticed by Sofia who looked switched her gaze between the bar and Valentina.

“Vale, it’s your round” the blonde said lifting her glass. Valentina looked at her friend red faced trying to suppress her smile at being caught by Sofia.

Valentina took the glass from the Sofia and picked up her own and walked over to the bar where her ex was stood.

“Wait here I’m going to get us champagne” Valentina heard Alejandro say before walking back into the hotel leaving Juliana by the bar.

“Hey” Valentina said.

“Val, hey”, Juliana turned around to look at the brunette, who place two empty glasses on the bar and lifted her sunglasses off her face and rested them on the stop of her head pushing her back from her face. Juliana was trying her best not to look at the other girls body, becoming fully aware she was in a extremely small bikini which did not leave much to the imagination and it only got worse as she took a seat next to Juliana who remained standing. Although, if she dared to look at Valentina’s toned and now tanned body she just might need a seat herself.

Alejandro returned with a bottle of champagne and beaming how happy he was for his friend. Valentina looked at champagne “What are you celebrating?”

Juliana looked up to Alejandro and he motioned his head towards Valentina implying Juliana should tell her, the boy turned and walked to the back of the bar to get champagne flutes. Clearing her throat, Juliana looked at Valentina, “I got a scholarship to get into a fashion school, a full ride”

“Oh my God, Juls” Valentina jumped off her seat and flung her arms Juliana’s shoulders bringing her into a tight embrace singing her praises. Juliana reciprocated the hug and placed her arms around Valentina and nostalgia ran through her body as she felt the brunette’s skin on her fingertips. Valentina could feel herself getting emotional at the pride she felt for Juliana, her dream was finally coming true. Valentina pulled out of the hug but allowed her hands to remain on the sides of Juliana’s neck “that’s amazing news, you should be so, so proud of yourself”.

Juliana hadn’t realized her hands had also taken a trip down memory lane and rested themselves on Valentina’s waist, she felt the brunettes skin breakout in goose bumps as she grazed her thumb over the bare area. Valentina’s breath hitched at being touched by Juliana, she wanted nothing more than to close the gap between them. Looking at the girls lips and then back up to her big brown eyes she watched Juliana swallow; she had noticed Valentina looking at her lips.

“How many glasses?”

Juliana dropped her hands to the brunettes disappointment. Juliana was internally kicking herself, they were broken up she needed to stop putting Valentina in that type of position. “Um 3? You’ll have a drink with us won’t you?” Juliana looked to Valentina who nodded enthusiastically at her ex’s request.

The pair took a seat on a bar stool each and Alejandro poured out the glasses. He insisted he could only have the one because he was working but promised he would make up for it later that evening when they went out.

“So when do you start?” Valentina asked pretending she didn’t know it was January.

“Well, I’ve got two options, I can either start in January or I can defer it and start next September”

“What would you do if you deferred until next September? I know you love Perlita but you always said you couldn’t wait to not work their everyday” Valentina asked confused as to why the brunette would want to delay it.

“I’d stay here until August”. Juliana could feel Valentina’s eyes on her and she looked to Alejandro, who could sense the awkwardness that had fallen upon them and he quickly left the bar area and went to collect some glasses. Valentina immediately felt gutted, Juliana would be away for another year.

“I don’t understand, why would defer it? Juliana you’ve waited so long for this and worked 14/15 hour days for stupid amount of days on end to save for this and now you don’t have to”.

Juliana looked back at Valentina nodding and smiling, “I know. You reminded me pretty much every day. But they’ve offered me a permanent job here for as long as I want in a manager role. I would be on a proper salary and I’d be able to save for my future, rent or god forbid even a house deposit. You know I don’t want the same life my ma had or what I had growing up and this-”Juliana was cut off by the brunette placing her hand over Juliana’s and grazing her thumb over the top.

“I get you, I just think you’ll get to January and regret delaying your future. Can you just promise me you’ll think about it?”

Juliana took a big gulp of drink resisting the urge to turn her hand around and entwine their hands, something so natural to them at one point, she really should pull it away but being this close to Valentina was something she had missed so much. Juliana felt like she was going crazy. The brunette had broken up with her but why was she being so tactile? Maybe this is just the kind of friend she is Juliana thought.

The pair again pulled apart as their moment was interrupted by Valentina’s friends shouting her over telling her that their food had arrived.

“I’ll tell them to save me some” Valentina shrugged.

“No you should go be with your friends” – she didn’t want her to, but really Juliana needed to go and sort her outfit and was going to do a little pamper before her night out with Rosalia. Valentina sighed and Juliana could tell the brunette was disappointed, so she grabbed the other girls hand to stop her before she went back to her friends “but if you’re out tonight and we bump into each other, maybe we could get a drink.. as friends” she added on quickly.

Valentina looked down to the their hands. “Yeah, as friends” she smirked and squeezed the other girls hand gently. “See you later”. There was something captivating about Valentina to which her ex couldn’t help but watch her walk away. She had an air of confidence that was intoxicating.

The brunette returned to her sunbed and looked at Sofia lowering her voice so only she could hear, “I’m going to tell her the truth”

Sofia quietly squealed and clapped her hands together and asked “when?! And what changed your mind?”

“She got into a Fashion School with a full scholarship” Valentina could feel her cheeks hurting from smiling at that sentence not taking her eyes off of Juliana finish her drink and walk into the hotel, “Maybe tomorrow if she’s not hungover. She’s going out tonight and she’s celebrating, I don’t want to land this on her. She did say we could get a drink if we bumped into each other though”

“Listen I’m all about serendipity but why don’t you just call her when we’re out and agree to meet in a bar?” Sofia asked like it was the most obvious thing in the world. And it would be if Valentina had the right number. The brunette flung her head back in frustration. Was she reading too much into Juliana asking her a drink? She had to remember she flew moved out of the city and changed her number all without telling Valentina so maybe she was getting this wrong.

“I don’t have it remember. She changed her number”.

“Well, if we see her, great. You guys can have a drink and carry on pretending to be friends” giving her friend a look as if to say they definitely weren’t. “I saw you FYI. But if you don’t, you find her tomorrow and tell her… Now if you will excuse me, I’ll go and get us the drink you were meant to”. Valentina chuckled at her friend as she lay back onto the sunbed thinking about what she would say to Juliana. Really, she didn’t where to begin, she just knew she had to put ‘Operation Get Juliana Back’ into motion and that started by them possibly seeing each other later on. The brunette knew she had to look her best and bit her lip thinking she knew exactly what she was going to wear.

* * *

Juliana had met up with Rosalia, Alejandro and a few of the other staff. Their drinks were flowing, they were dancing and having a great time. It really was the perfect way to celebrate and Juliana was so grateful she’d met some incredible people in Cancun that wanted to celebrate her successes. However the black haired-girl couldn’t help but feel nervous every bar they walked into at the thought of potentially running into Valentina. She had talked about it with Rosalia who had warned her not to get her hopes up, she reminded Juliana that Valentina had broken up with her for a reason, although she didn’t know what it was there a reason behind it and why they weren’t together now. She also reminded Juliana that her ex was leaving in just under a week and if she stayed in Cancun, it was likely she wouldn’t be seeing her another long while. As her friends headed to the bar Juliana headed to the bathroom only to be followed by Rosalia.

“What’s up chica?” Rosalia asked while touching up her lipstick. “You thinking about your girl?”

“She’s not my girl anymore, like you reminded me”

“ I didn’t mean it to sound like that, I just meant I don’t want you to get your hopes up and get burned; because that’s what happens when you play with fire. If she’s giving you all these compliments and touching your hand because she wants something again then great. But don’t make it easy for her. Find out what happened the first time. You’re not a doll, Juliana. You can’t be picked up and dropped”.

Rosalia had a point Juliana thought. Valentina had appeared in her life three months after without a word of warning breaking her into a million pieces and then suddenly acts like they did before they got together. Juliana loved feeling that affection from the brunette again but it was messing with her mind. She needed to know what happened and it had to be before Valentina left Cancun.

“I’m going to ask her to tell me the truth. I need to know what happened. You’re right it’s not fair for her to get my hopes up if she’s just going to drop me again”.

Rosalia smiled sympathetically at Juliana, “Let’s dance”. She took Juliana’s had and headed for the bathroom exit but before they could get to the door it flung open and 4 girls came stumbling in. It was Valentina and her friends. It took almost no time at all for Juliana to notice Valentina wearing 2 piece she had made for her; she remembered that day because Valentina kept going on about much she loved it and sent a picture to all her friends who said they wanted one too. It took even less time to notice the girl wearing the clothes was verging on paralytic. Juliana hated it when Valentina used to get this drunk and she thought she had passed this stage after having a close call too many times before.

“Valentina, are you ok?”

“Juls” the drunk stumbled toward Juliana and placed one arm around her shoulders and let her weight lean against her. “Me? Yes. Even better now. Let me pee and we’ll get that drink ok?” she slurred and then toddled off into the nearest cubical. Juliana had been looking forward to their drink but she didn’t want to be around Valentina when she was like this, she had gone out with her before and the brunette had been in this state and she’s reckless. They just end up arguing.

Juliana stopped and asked her friends what had happened and why she so drunk compared to them. “No idea” Nayeli responded, “I don’t think she’s eaten anything today, she definitely didn’t have anything at lunch”.

Juliana stopped Sofia who seemed the most ok out of them all. “Please look after her and don’t let her drink much more. And make sure she gets back, not just back into the hotel, make sure she stays with you or you get her back to her room”. Juliana was very aware she was sounding pathetic but the thought of Valentina drinking anymore scared Juliana to what danger she could get into. Especially as friends didn’t recognize the girl needed to go home.

“I will” Sofia laughed not filling Juliana with confidence. She could see the concerned look on her face so took her phone out of her bag, put in her passcode and handed it to Juliana “put you number in there. I’ll text you when we’re back”. Sofia was almost certain she would forget to text her but it did mean she got Juliana’s number to give to her drunk friend in the morning.

Juliana and her friends moved on to their fifth bar of the night and it was heaving. They were all dancing and having a good time but Juliana was wearing her best fake smile, she couldn’t stop thinking about her ex, if she was ok or if she had her head in a toilet. Rosalia was kissing her fourth man of the night and the other were either getting with each other or trying it with someone else, it was time for Juliana to go home. She tried to get the attention of her friends but it wasn’t happening so sent them a text thanking them for such a great night and began to make her way off the dancefloor. Just as she sent the message a call came through from a number not saved to her phone. It suddenly dawned on her that she had given her number to Sofia earlier in the night. Trying to force her way through the crowds of people unwilling to move, Juliana was inadvertently spilling people’s drinks and knocking people out of the way. She needed to get outside ASAP as she wouldn’t be able to hear a word in the club.

Finally getting outside, Juliana saw three missed call from the unknown number which attempted to call again for the fourth time.

“Juliana? Thank God you answered, it’s Sofia”

“yes it’s me, what’s wrong?”

“I can’t find Valentina” the girl sounding stressed on the phone.

“What do you mean you can’t find her? Why did you leave her?” Juliana was furious that the brunette had been left to go off on her own that her friends would have let her but mostly Juliana was more annoyed with herself that she hadn’t told her to go back to the hotel.

“We were dancing and then she said she was going to find you. I didn’t think anything of it until I remembered she doesn’t have your number. I’m sorry Juliana, she’s in no state to be on her own”.

The girls agreed to meet in the middle of the strip and split off. Sofia accounted for all the places they had been and she went back and checked them. She had her friends and bouncers call if they saw Valentina. There were hundreds of people in each club, the chances of them seeing her were unlikely.

Juliana had been in six different bars and no one had seen her ex. She had called the hotel and no one had seen her come back yet, Juliana asked reception to check with the driver Valentina had been allocated but no luck either. She hadn’t had as much experience as Valentina did being intoxicated but she knew how unnerving it was to be drunk and alone, you’re vulnerable and your guard is down.

Listening to the phone dial out, Juliana was praying when Sofia answered the phone it would be good news.

“Have you found her?”

“No, not yet. No one has seen her”.

Biting her lip to stop herself screaming in frustration, Juliana ran one hand through her hair looking all around her to see if she could see her. “Have you tried her phone again?”

“It’s going straight to voicemail, I think the battery must be dead”.

Juliana ended the call and decided to do another swoop of the street, she stopped and asked a few people if they had seen Valentina and showed them her picture. She had almost given up hope but then she saw a face she recognized so well staring into space on while sat on the pavement holding her bag. Running over to the brunette, Juliana bent down in front of her. “Val, are you ok?”, the girls sleepy eyes blinked a couple of times before she realised who was talking to her but she smiled as soon as she did and nodded. Juliana breathed out a sigh of relief, never had she been so happy to know someone was ok. Juliana checked the other girl had everything in her bag and called the hotel request they sent a driver over for the pair.

Luckily the hotel got a car to the pair in a short time and back to the hotel. Juliana asked the driver to park at the back of the hotel outside of the staff entrance, with Valentina being the daughter of one of the most powerful men in Mexico she couldn’t be seen in a drunken state; even if it was the early hours of the morning. There hadn’t been may words spoken between the pair, Juliana was trying to restrain herself from shouting at Valentina for going off on her own and getting in this state but being in that state she realised nothing would resonate with her and she wasn’t her girlfriend anymore.

Reaching the suite, she had attempted to open the door using her key card but she couldn’t find the slot for the card, giggling to herself, Juliana placed her hand over Valentina’s and guided the key where is meant to and opened the door. The brunette was drunk, but not enough to be hyper aware of who holding her hand not taking her eyes off Juliana who lead them into the room and guided Valentina into the bedroom and then into her en suite where the other girl proceeded to clean her teeth taking away the taste of the copious amounts of alcohol she had had that night. Juliana grabbed makeup remover, cotton wool pads and moisturizer from the bathroom counter and followed Valentina into the bedroom who was now undressing. The girl was stood with her bare back to Juliana and in only her underwear, it was one of the things she found so sexy about Valentina, the girl was the queen of wearing backless dresses and looking breathtaking every time. The brunette placed herself on the end of the bed and went to lay down. Turning her head and smiling back to Juliana quite pleased to see her looking, Valentina put on a t-shirt and went to lay down on the bed.

“Not yet Val, you need to take your make up off and have some water before you go to sleep”.

Juliana handed her the stuff she had taken from the bathroom and head into the kitchen area to grab the liter bottles of water Valentina had in the fridge. Walking back into the bedroom Juliana smirked as she watched her ex unsuccessfully try and put the makeup remover onto the cotton wool pad which was being sprayed onto the floor.

“Let me do it” Juliana said as she passed the bottle of water to the other girl. “You have to drink at least a third of this before you go to sleep ok?” Valentina nodded in response and taking a swig of the bottle. Silence fell upon them on Juliana knelt in front Valentina and started to remove the makeup on the girls face, every now and then pausing making Valentina take a sip of her water. Having taken the makeup off Juliana sat back and while she squeezed a small amount of moisturizer onto the palm of her hand to which the brunettes eyes lit up.

“You remember” she whispered

“Every morning and night right?”

Valentina smiled that Juliana had remembered her makeup removal routine. She insisted she had to moisturize each day morning and night for her skin to stay hydrated, especially when in the sun. Juliana sat back up and pushed Valentina hair off her face and behind her shoulders, the brunette didn’t close her eyes this time, she moved her legs apart slightly allowing Juliana to get closer and swallowing hard when she did. Her ex started to rub her hands together and then applied the moisturizer onto Valentina’s skin, ensuring no bit was left untouched. Once it all had been rubbed in Valentina began to speak

“How do I look?”

Juliana’s face softened as she looked at the girl in front of her, “beautiful. As always”. There was only truth in Juliana’s words. Valentina had the most perfect skin and pretty face, she could be wearing a full face of makeup or none at all and she was still the most beautiful person in any room to her ex. Valentina couldn’t suppress her smile at Juliana’s words, she always made her feel as special as her words. The brunette was dying to close the gap between them but she also had a million things she wanted to say to Juliana to which she wouldn’t be able to express herself in a coherent way at all right now.

Valentina took another sip of her water at the request of Juliana and then put her head to the pillow. Juliana pulled the duvet over Valentina who then hugged it tightly smiling at the girl taking care of her. Valentina had forgotten what it felt like to have her ex take care of her, how loved she could make her feel. Juliana bent down and attempted to place a kiss on the brunettes temple but she was met with Valentina’s eyes staring into hers, Juliana’s breathing increase at the proximity of their faces. The brunette lifted her hand and tucked a piece of loose hair behind Juliana’s ear and allowed her hand to travel to the back of her head, slowly pulling it forward praying the other girl didn’t stop her. Valentina watched as Juliana looked at her lips which parted slightly as she did, taking that a confirmation along with Juliana’s poor attempt at a nod their lips finally touched. It was soft and delicate like they both were too scared to rush it but they moved together slowly. It only lasted a few seconds before Juliana pulled away. Her head spinning and the feeling in her chest felt it could explode any second, it felt like every feeling she had for Valentina that she had attempted to lock away ignited in her body. Valentina lay there not knowing what Juliana was thinking but she had kissed her back so was hoping it wasn’t a moment of madness. They needed to talk and ASAP.

“juls, we need to talk about us”

“I know” she responded holding her fingers to her lips. “but right now you need to go to sleep”

“Promise me you’ll be here when I wake up”

“ pinky promise”

Valentina bit her bottom lip trying to resist the urge to kiss her again. As she had more time with Juliana over the week, although she thought she was doing it for the right reasons, it dawned on Valentina how stupid she was thinking she would ever be able to move on from Juliana or how she thought anyone would ever make her feel an ounce of what she did.

After switching off the bedside lamp, Juliana brought the bin closer to the side of the bed just in case. The laying girl’s eyes followed her shadow as she headed to the door causing Valentina to frown.

“You promised you’d be here when I woke up”

“I was going to sleep on the sofa”

Valentina got up off the bed and walked over to Juliana taking hand and leading her to the bed. She grabbed another t-shirt and chucked it towards the other girls direction before going into the bathroom to relieve herself of some of the water she had drunk. Looking at herself in the mirror Valentina smiled as she thought that her ex was too kind saying she looked beautiful when really she looked terrible. She washed her hands and dried them and headed back into the bedroom to see Juliana lay down staring up at the ceiling, a sight she hadn’t seen in months but one she couldn’t be happier to be experiencing in this moment. Climbing into the bed next to her Valentina went back to lying in her prior position on her side with her back to Juliana. She was fighting the tiredness that was taking over her body, but the only way she could be confident that Juliana would be there in the morning is if she did what she always did when Valentina was laying like she was. She was giving up hope until she could feel mattress move slightly feeling Juliana getting closer. She was hesitating. Valentina placed her arm behind her and could feel Juliana’s arm ready to drape over her. She’s going to be there when I wake up, Valentina thought. Valentina gently pulled Juliana closer and the shapes of their body molded together, her hand landing in it’s once usual spot, the brunette entwined their fingers and completely relaxed into the body behind quickly allowing her own body to succumb to it’s tiredness. Juliana still had questions she needed answers to but right now she was the happiest she had been in months and was happy to just be next to the person she had missed so much. Placing a delicate kiss on Valentina’s shoulder, she whispered, “goodnight, friend”. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The break up and the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I didn't expect this chapter to be this long haha. Thank you for all your comments on the last chapter. I've been so bogged down with revision and exams but I am FINALLY free for Christmas. Thank you for reading my little tale xo

Juliana had barely slept all night, her mind wouldn't allow her to. She couldn't help but replay everything that had happened in her mind over and over again. She thought about how scared she had been that something was going to happen to Valentina from the state she was in. How she was so grateful that Sofia had made her give her number so she could update her about Valentina although not all impressed that she had let her friend go off on her own. But mainly she couldn't stop thinking about why Valentina had kissed her, she understood people do stupid things when they were drunk but Valentina had begged Juliana to stay yet she was the one who broken the pair up. It just made no sense.

Juliana was in two minds as to whether to stay or go. She had promised Valentina she would be there when the other girl woke up but on the other hand it was all getting a bit much for Juliana and she wanted to run out of there and hideaway from the world to attempt to figure out how she felt. She couldn't lay there any longer, she realised if Valentina woke up it would be too awkward them laying in a bed together like a past Sunday morning. Juliana quietly went into the bathroom and took the spare bathrobe hanging up and then slid through the double doors into the living room closing the doors behind her. Pulling an arm chair closer to the window Juliana allowed herself to get lost in her thoughts staring out to the sunrise in front of her. She knew it must still have been early, the ocean was coming in and out slowly and the sky resembled a pink blanket with an orange spot peering through as the sun began to rise. Before coming to Cancun she had never experienced scenery that now surrounded her and it was becoming her favourite and although she was so excited to start her fashion future, she also didn’t know if she was ready to say goodbye to the seaside just yet, so her decision to maybe defer was becoming a little clearer.

In the other room, the sleeping brunette was slowly waking up in the same position she had fallen asleep in. She felt surprisingly ok for how much she had drank but was not looking forward to standing up as that was always the game changer. A smile quickly formed on her lips remembering her encounter with her ex just a few hours before. She still couldn’t believe she had gotten to kiss Juliana again. Experiencing the same fluttering feeling in her chest of excitement, butterflies and desire. It didn’t last anywhere near long enough for the brunette but it was a start. She was praying that after their talk later in the day it would be ending with Valentina getting to kiss her again. Slowly turning over onto her back, Valentina’s smile faded as she realised the other girl wasn’t there. Maybe it was too good to be true after all. She got up out of bed and put on her robe, tying it tightly around her and then tying her hair up into a high ponytail. Opening the double doors that lead onto the living room and dining area, Valentina stopped in her tracks when she saw Juliana staring intently out of the window. It had been a while since she had seen her in the morning but it never ceased to amaze the brunette how beautiful Juliana looked in the morning, she was always so bright eyed. Walking over to where the other girl was sat, Valentina pulled up a chair and sat next her, pulling her knees to her chest. She had no idea how the conversation was going to go with her ex, but first and foremost she knew she had to apologise.

“I’m sorry for last night. You shouldn’t have had to look after me when you were out celebrating”

Valentina tried reading the expression on Juliana’s face but couldn’t, especially when she was yet to look in her direction. Valentina knew Juliana hated it when she got in that state, the other girl was all about having a good time but Valentina knew she sometimes took it too far.

“You can’t go out and drink like that on empty stomach, Val. It’s not funny or clever, it was just stupid. Anything could have happened to you” Juliana said sternly, while the brunette stared at her

“I know”

“Do you though?” Juliana met Valentina’s gaze “because I’ve heard you say that before”, Valentina dropped the gaze and stared at her fingers which she was now playing with. “I’m not always going to” they locked eyes again as Juliana stopped herself and then carried on “There isn’t always going to be someone around to save you”.

“I know” Valentina said pursing her lips contemplating if she should continue or not. “Honestly that’s the first time I’ve been like that in months. It is a pathetic excuse I know but I just forgot to eat”

Juliana just rolled her eyes and turned her head back to the scenery in front of her.

“It’s true! After I saw you at the bar I was on such a high and then I just got carried away. The night went on my excitement at the thought of seeing you again turned to nerves and I drank to compensate that. Then it was getting later and later and I gave up any hope of seeing you”

Juliana looked back to Valentina and her features softened. She had no idea what was going on between them but she couldn’t fault Valentina’s sincerity.

“Well what’s done is done now… You might want to check your phone by the way. I put it on charge in the kitchen last night. It’s gone off quite a few times already this morning”

Valentina nodded and walked towards the kitchen, shouting back to Juliana to see if she wanted a coffee to which the other girl said yes. The brunette flicked on the coffee machine and then picked up her phone. The guilty feeling began to return as she scrolled through the countless notifications of missed calls and texts from her friends. She definitely had some making up to do with them. One message caught her attention from Sofia:

**Juliana has just text me to say you’re safe. I’m so glad I called her. You had us all so worried but especially her.**

Valentina re-read it, how did Juliana have Sofia’s number? She couldn’t think of a reason why she would have had it before they broke up. Juliana and Sofia had only met briefly a couple of times. More importantly, Sofia knew Valentina didn’t have it, so why wouldn’t she have given it to her.

The brunette entered the living area again, handing a mug to Juliana who blew to cool the hot liquid down. They sat in silence for a moment, and for the first time since the pair had seen each other in Cancun, it wasn’t an uncomfortable silence. Valentina however kept glancing between the scenery and Juliana, thinking about how she could ask about the phone number without sounding like a complete psycho.  
  


“So, I’m just trying to piece last night back together” Valentina cleared her throat, this time refusing to look at Juliana while she got her question out. “Sofia said that she called you, I’m just a bit confused”

“about what?”

“Why she has a number for you that works and I don’t” it came out a lot more harsh that Valentina intended and left Juliana a little shocked.

“I gave it to her last night when I saw you in the bathroom” Juliana looked away now, “she said she would text me when you were home safe because she could see I was concerned”.

“oh”

Valentina felt even worse now. She shouldn’t have been so harsh with Juliana. But she also couldn’t help but smile that her ex wanted to know she got home safely. Chewing on her lip, she was debating as to whether to ask about the number she has not working. She had to.

“Couldn’t you have just called me?”

“Do you not think I would have done that if I had it? I lost your number when I was mugged. I used to know it but I can’t remember it anymore”

Valentina shot her head up and instinctively but her hand over Juliana’s wrist that was resting on the arm of the chair. “What happened? Are you ok?”. Juliana furrowed her eyebrows and let out a small laugh

“It happened months ago, Val. Not yesterday. I’m over it”

Juliana looked down to the hand resting on her arm.

“I know but still” she said while now grazing her thumb over Juliana’s skin. The contact clearly having an effect on Juliana who took an intake of breath.  
  
“I decided to walk home one night instead of getting the bus and they ran up behind, pushed me to the floor and my bag came off my shoulder. We wrestled for it but they were too strong. They kicked me a couple of times and ran off”

Valentina looked at Juliana like it had just happened. She hated the thought of anyone touching her in that way and hurting her. Juliana should not have walked home alone especially at the hours she used to finish in Perlita’s. But what hurt Valentina the most was that Juliana was alone. Small and gentle Juliana.

“Why did you walk home? I warned you about that a million times”

“Well I’d just had my heartbroken and wasn’t really up for people staring at me on the 2 bus rides it would have taken to get home at the mess I was in” Juliana said honestly. She knew it probably wasn’t necessary but she had been told so many times it was a dumb thing to do, she needed someone else to understand. It dawned on Valentina when it had happened. The night she went to Perlita’s and she broke both of their hearts. “Luckily I still had some change in my pocket and called Lupita and Panchito from a payphone and they came to get me”

Valentina remembers on the way back to her house after leaving Juliana that night, she had received a call from a number she didn’t recognise and chose not to answer it. She had recognised the area code, but was careful not to answer unknown numbers because of her families status, it could be anyone. And now it makes sense why that area code called her, it was in the same area as Perlita’s restaurant.

“You called me too didn’t you” Valentina looked at Juliana wanting her to say no but really she knew the answer. Juliana didn’t say anything, she just smiled sadly and shrugged. Valentina could feel the lump forming in her throat, if only she had answered, she had been a shorter distance from Juliana’s parents and could have gotten to her more quickly. A tear slowly trickled down each of Valentina’s cheeks. Juliana placed down her coffee mug and entwined her fingers with the hand that was resting on her wrist. Using her free hand, she wiped the tears escaping Valentina’s eyes, telling her not to cry and it could have been a lot worse. 

“I’m so sorry Juliana. I should have answered. It’s just I was a mess and couldn’t face speaking to anyone. If I had known it was you… I would have been there straight away”

“I know” she said squeezing Valentina’s hand

“Why didn’t you call me again, like after it had happened? I would have come and seen you”

Juliana let go of the brunettes hand to her noticeable dismay, and picked back up her coffee mug. “My head was all over the place and I didn’t think you’d answer. I guess if I was to ever get over you, I couldn’t see you straight away and have you fuss over me the way I knew you would have, like you did when we were together. It would have been too confusing. I shouldn’t have called you in the first place from the payphone. It was just instinct”

“Hey” Valentina said sharply, “regardless if we’re together or not. If you’re in trouble, you call me. Doesn’t matter what time, day or night I’m there”. Juliana just nodded. It was all getting a bit heavy and she needed some fresh air. She looked at the time on her phone and it had just reached 7:30am. The sun had now risen but the lack of sleep was starting to kick in.

“It’s still pretty early. I think I’m going to head back to my room and maybe try and get some sleep”

Valentina hadn’t said everything she wanted to say, she needed to tell Juliana the truth today. Her days in Cancun were nearly up and she wasn’t going to leave with Juliana knowing she had made the biggest mistake of her life.

“Wait, what are you plans today?”

“Not a lot. Maybe head to the beach later. There’s a beautiful little hidden cove a little bit further on that nobody seems to go to, so I might go hide out there for a while”

“Can I come with you?” Valentina asked praying the other girl agreed, a little panic set in when she didn’t answer. “Please, Juls. We still need to talk about happened last night and us”

Juliana ran her hands through her hair her body and mind conflicting. She wanted nothing more than to spend the day with Valentina and talk about them. Get the answers she’s wanted for months. But then she thought Valentina is on holiday with her friends and she wasn’t meant to be mixing with guests. Valentina gave her best pleading eyes and Juliana could feel her body giving in.

“I’ll meet you at the pool bar around 1?”  
  
Valentina nodded and said her goodbyes to Juliana. The brunette knew she had a lot of explaining to do and really shouldn’t have let Juliana leave without saying everything she needed to. But at the same time she needed to give her ex the time and space she needed to get her thoughts together too.

* * *

The clock ticked by and it had just landed on 12:45. Juliana hadn’t slept at all and had been thinking how she broaches the topic of their break up with Valentina. Does she ask her straight out or wait for her to mention it.

Heading down to the bar she met the smiling face of Alejandro.

“There’s my girl” he smiled, “how are you feeling?”

“OK, last night was just intense” Juliana replied propping herself up on a bar stool. “how was the rest of your night?”

“Incredible I pulled a hottie” he grinned.

“Over the moon for you” Juliana said rolling her eyes.

Alejandro could sense there was something wrong with his friend, usually she was smiley and upbeat but today she looked like she had the weight of the world on her shoulders. Walking round the bar, he sat on the stool next to Juliana mirroring her position of leaning against the bar. “What’s up?”

Juliana didn’t even have to answer before Alejandro sighed and now it was his turn to roll his eyes. “Let me guess. Valentina?”

“Sorry”

Alejandro pulled Juliana and gave her a hug. There was nothing more he wanted than Juliana to be over her ex, but also he wanted her to be happy. And he’s only truly seen that when Juliana was in love.

“I’m just so confused Alejandro. She broke my heart and then ends up here and suddenly wants to talk about us again and then kisses me last night and”

Alejandro pulls back from the hug looking at Juliana disappointingly. “You kissed?” and the girl nodded. “Juliana what are you doing? You’re making this so easy for her. She dropped you at a point in your relationship when you thought you were at your happiest? Suddenly after three months with no contact and expects you to jump into bed with her?”

Juliana didn’t know what to say to her friend, he had never been so frank with her before and it was slightly awkward. Alejandro turned his head briefly and saw Valentina walking out of the hotel towards the bar, their eyes met. Alejandro turned back to Juliana and lifted her head so now their eyes met. “I’m saying this because I care about you, just be careful ok? I don’t want you to get your hopes up if she’s just going to leave again and you’re left heartbroken again” Juliana nodded again confused at the change in mood.

Valentina walked towards the bar and couldn’t help feel unnerved by the proximity of Alejandro and Juliana, she wasn’t Alejandro’s biggest fan anyway but to have him this close to Juliana, she hated. She locked eyes with the dark haired man and then he turned and placed a kiss on Juliana’s forehead. Her ex pulled back and smiled at the man. This was torture for Valentina but she had to remember she was the one who would be spending the day with the Juliana. She arrived at the bar and was greeted by a nervous looking Juliana and didn’t bother to look at Alejandro.  
  
“Ready?” Valentina asked hoping to get Juliana out of their quickly.

“Um yeah, one sec. I just need the bathroom”

Juliana walked inside quickly and the air between the two left behind was unbearably awkward. Valentina was praying Alejandro didn’t make small talk but that wasn’t meant to be.

“You’ve got some nerve you know that”

“Excuse me?” Valentina spat back at him

“You come into her life, spending practically every day with her, drop her when you’re done. Then I’m presuming you realised the best thing in your rich little life was Juliana and now you want her back when she’s finally in a place where she’s happy, got friends of her own and was moving on”

“Listen, you know nothing about me or mine and Juliana’s relationship. I only want her to be happy”

Alejandro smirked irritating Valentina even more.  
  
“She was doing fine before you turned up again. She was happy with me”.

“So that’s what this is about? You’re jealous I’m back? I knew you weren’t over her. She defended you so many times saying you were just friends but I knew there was more to it”

Alejandro visibly phased by what Valentina had said, look past her to Juliana who was returning to the bar. “Remember who she’ll be coming to see tonight and spending the rest of the Summer with”. Valentina was about to bite back but Juliana approached the bar and picked up her bag.

“Ready?” she asked Valentina.

Valentina nodded picking up her stuff and walked towards to the steps leading to the beach not saying anything to Alejandro. Juliana quickly said her goodbyes to her friend and tried to catch up to Valentina.

The walk to the cove Juliana had mentioned earlier that day was silent. The black haired girl wasn’t sure what had changed in the hours they hadn’t see each other, Valentina had been eager to join her earlier; maybe it was nerves about the impending talk Juliana thought. They reached the cove and Juliana helped Valentina navigate her way down the uneven rocks. Once she had gotten her bearings, Valentina looked around her at the yellow colour rocks, white sand and crystal clear sea. Juliana was right, why not more people would take advantage of this was beyond her. It was perfect.

Valentina laid out her towel first and removed her denim shorts and top, and began to rub sun cream on her legs, torso and arms. She watched Juliana place down her belongings onto her towel. Like the other girl, Juliana was wearing high waist denim shorts with an oversized tshirt that had tucked into them. Valentina was mesmerised as she watched the t-shirt become untucked and raised over the other girls head and dropped onto the floor. Time had stopped in the brunettes world right now, she was fully aware she was watching Juliana unbutton her shorts and painstakingly slowly pull down the zipper and step out of them revealing a sapphire blue bikini and Juliana’s athletic body. The brunette was always in awe of Juliana’s body but she couldn’t get over how beautiful she looked, everything about her was mesmerising. And the bikini not only complemented her skin tone but accentuated the curves of his hips and mounds on her chest perfectly.

Juliana became very aware that Valentina was ogling her and if she was being honest with herself it felt great. Especially as she wasn’t the one being left red faced. “Um, Val, I think you’ve put a bit too much..” Juliana indicated towards the other girls hands which were now covered in sun cream and she couldn’t help but smirk.

The brunette looked down to her hands and was completely embarrassed that she had been caught. “shit”

Juliana couldn’t help but laugh, she couldn’t help but think embarrassed Valentina was the cutest. “Do you want to give me some of that?”. Juliana held out her hands and took some of the sun cream off Valentina and began rubbing it into her skin which only made it harder for Valentina not to gawk.

“can you rub some on my back?” Juliana asked

Valentina placed both of hands on the other girls shoulders massaging the cream into her skin. It was slow as Valentina was trying to calm her shaky hands. The feeling of warm skin under her fingertips flood her with memories of times they had been intimate together.

“Um, Juls. Can you just move your strap?”

Having a little too much fun playing with Valentina, instead of just moving the strap, she undid it completely causing Valentina’s eyes to widen and gently bite her bottom lip. Her hands then continued rubbing the lotion into Juliana’s skin, making sure not to miss a spot. She felt the girls body stiffen as she rubbed down her sides landing on the curve of her hips. This wasn’t such a good idea after all Juliana thought as this was actually torture having Valentina touch her like that and ignited feelings within her core.

She stepped forward out of Valentina’s reach tying her top back up, turning round and laying on her towel and Valentina proceeded to do the same. Juliana propped herself up on her elbows looking out to the ocean, watching the water come in and out; it brought peace to her. Valentina had noticed her ex had been lost in thought for a while now and mirrored her position propping herself up on her elbows.

“You ok there?” she said looking at Juliana

“Yeah, I’m just thinking what the water would feel like on my skin”

Valentina remembered Juliana once told her it was on her bucket list to swim in the ocean. She had never been to beach when they first met, her first time must have been when she got to Cancun.  
  
“You still haven’t been in?” Valentina asked curiously. Juliana had been in Cancun a while now so she must have had the chance to. The brunette had promised she would take her when they were together and they would face it to together but they never got the chance.

“Not yet. Alejandro said he would come in with me next week when we have our day off together. It just looks so inviting”.

The brunette rolled her eyes at hearing his name, trying to hide her face from Juliana. She stood up and looked out to the sea and then back to Juliana and smiled holding out her hand.

“I once promised you I’d take you to the ocean and hold your hand every step of the way. Let’s go.”

Juliana looked at Valentina’s hand unsure of whether to take it or not. They still needed to talk but she really wanted to go in the sea. Her hesitancy turned into an eager nod and she took the girls hand but let it go once they stood up. As they got nearer though, her nerves began to creep in and Juliana instinctively grabbed Valentina’s left hand with her right and used her left hand to hold Valentina’s arm slightly leaning into her. The brunette sensing Juliana’s fear entwined their fingers squeezing them tightly.

“I’m here. I’ve got you” she whispered in Juliana’s ear and placed a soft kiss on the side of her head.

They carried on walking until the cool water hit just above their ankles. Valentina watched as the other girls expression changed instantly into pure delight. She couldn’t help but flash a toothy grin as Juliana started laughing at the water. Letting go of Valentinas hand she bent down slightly letting the water run through her fingers, and it felt even more amazing that she would it would. Feeling a little braver Juliana started to take steps forward but retreated a little as the water got deeper. She turned round and held out her hand hoping she didn’t have to ask Valentina and she was right, the brunette was there almost straight away reconnecting their hands.

“lay on your back” Valentina said looking at again an uncertain Juliana “don’t worry I’ll hold you and we won’t go any further”

Doing as she was told the younger girl got on her back latching tightly on Valentina with her eyes shut tightly.  
  
“Relax” Valentina whispered “let go of me, I’ve got you” 

Juliana trusted Valentina and loosened her tight grip of her. She put her arms out next to her and allowed her body to enjoy the sensation of the cool water around her causing her to move back and forth. “how does it feel?”

“Amazing” Juliana grinned. However, suddenly becoming very aware that she was in the sea with Valentina who had her hand on her stomach just above her area covered by material and one hand on her lower back Juliana freaked a little and lowered her body not realising the floor wasn’t close as she thought. Valentina again sensed her panic and told her to calm down but it wasn’t getting through to her ex. She grabbed Juliana’s arms and put them around her neck and told her to slowly put her feet down; she would be able to reach the floor. The girls ended up nose to nose. Valentina swallowed as she felt Juliana’s breath on her lips. She let her hands travel down to the other girls hips pulling her in closer. They both continued to stare neither one wanting to break the contact but also not wanting to dare to make the first move.

Juliana moved her hands so they were resting on Valentina’s neck and she rested her forehead on Valentina’s both now having closed their eyes. Juliana wanted nothing more than to kiss the girl in front of her. She knew the way her senses we heightened right now with the proximity, if they kissed Juliana would want to do so much more than simply kiss. Valentina however felt like she couldn’t breathe. She wanted to kiss the other girl so badly but right now she was enjoying just being close to Juliana and couldn’t think about much else. But that wasn’t the case for Juliana who lowered her head a little further and then completely away from Valentina and her hands followed.

The brunettes eyes shot open as she watched Juliana swim back to the beach and she quickly followed. Juliana picked up her towel and began drying herself off before making a pathetic attempt to put her clothes on.

“Juliana, talk to me. What happened” she asked panicked trying to catch Juliana’s gaze.

Stopping what she was doing she looked at Valentina who let out a defeated sigh as she could see the tears forming in Juliana’s eyes.

“Why did you do it Val?”

_The Break Up_

_ It had just hit midnight and Juliana was just about done sweeping the floor. They had had a party in Perlita’s that had overrun and the restaurant was meant to have closed at 10. The party goers had begged Perlita to keep it open and Juliana had offered to stay and close up as she wasn’t doing anything else that night. Truth be told it was good to have a distraction from everything else that was going on in her personal life. _

_Things between her and Valentina had taken a weird turn. Weird in that Valentina was completely avoiding her. The last time they saw each other, it had been literally almost perfect. They talked about their future and all the exciting things they were going to do. They had said their goodbyes as normal and kissed goodnight. _

_The first thing that was odd that Valentina didn’t speak to her for the rest of the night. Not even a goodnight text. Usually Juliana was bombarded with messages asking her to go back or “wish you were here” messages. Juliana had called and texted the next day but nothing. The next couple of days after that were exactly the same; radio silence. It wasn’t until Juliana said she was going round to the house did Valentina respond._

** _Everything is fine. Really busy with uni work. I’ll see you next week. _ **

_That visit never came. That text was also two weeks ago and Juliana didn’t know what to do. She had tried her best to think if she had done anything wrong but she honestly had no idea. Besides being pretty damn pissed at Valentina to treat with so little respect to even talk to her or respond to her messages, she was upset. She missed her girlfriend who evidently didn’t want to see her. Juliana had decided that night if she didn’t here from Valentina over the weekend she was going over to her house and she didn’t care if she was busy with her university work or not. They were going to talk and figure it out. _

_Valentina sat in the back of the car with nothing but the feeling of sheer dread in her stomach at the thought of seeing Juliana. She had been sat across from the restaurant for the past 30 minutes not being able to bring herself to get out of the car. She could see however Juliana was now done sweeping which meant she was ready to close the restaurant. Valentina slowly got out of the car and it felt like she was forcing her body across the street and into the restaurant._

_Juliana was in the back but heard the bell ring as the front door opened. Juliana came rushing out of the back “sorry we’re closed”. She immediately stopped in her tracks as she saw the brunette standing in front of her. _

_“hi” _

_Valentina. _

_“Hi? You’ve ghosted me for two weeks and you start with ‘hi’?” _

_Valentina was pale and had dark circles under her eyes, the light that usually shone in her blue orbs had gone. Juliana was angry and upset with Valentina but it didn’t stop her wanting to run over to her and ask bring her close to ask her what was wrong and what she could do to make it better. _

_“I’m sorry. You don’t deserve to be treated the way I’ve treated you but I’ve been under a lot of stress recently and I’ve not handled it well”_

_Juliana laughed in disbelief. “You’ve had a few assignments and not been able to go out partying so you’re stressed? Valentina I have been going out of my mind worrying about you and if I’ve done something”. Valentina didn’t know what to say. She couldn’t bring herself to say the words. She wanted nothing more than to tell Juliana the truth but she couldn’t let the person she loved most in this world give up something she had dreamt of her whole life. _

_Juliana hated seeing Valentina like this, she knew she wasn’t herself at all. Juliana walked towards Valentina who was now looking down to the floor. “Hey, talk to me”, she said placing her hand under Valentina’s chin searching her face. It was all that was needed to make Valentina start to cry, she could see the concern and upset on Juliana’s face and all she wanted to do was kiss it away but she needed to get this out and leave. _

_“I can’t do this anymore”. Valentina once again not looking at her girlfriend. Juliana’s breathing started to increase. From the look on Valentina’s face, she knew exactly what she meant but she needed the brunette to say it properly for it to be real. _

_“Can’t do what”_

_Valentina pleaded with Juliana to not have to say it. She could see the tears brimming in her eyes and guilt once again rippled through Valentina for her being the cause of them. _

_“Please Juliana” _

_“Can’t do what Valentina” _

_“Us... I think we should break up” her voice cracked at the end, Valentina wrapped an arm around her stomach; she felt like if she let go she would fall apart. _

_Juliana wiped the tears escaping from her eyes. “I don’t understand what’s happening” walking towards Valentina placing her hands on either side of her neck, “two weeks ago we spent the night talking about building a life together? You said you wanted us to get married. I’ve been putting money aside in a different account for our house fund. What’s changed?”_

_“I’ve changed. I’ve been thinking about my future and..”_

_“I’m not in it?” Juliana choked out retracting her hands from Valentina’s face. “Please just tell me what’s changed, we can talk about it” Juliana pleaded. _

_Valentina pulled Juliana back close to her and it was her to turn to place her hands on the side of Juliana’s face to which the other girl held tightly onto Valentina’s hoodie in a ball in her fists._

_“I’ve changed, Juliana. This is nothing to do with you ok? Remember that. None of this is your fault but I just can’t do this anymore”_

_Valentina knew she shouldn’t but she had to kiss Juliana one last time. Pulling her in, their mouths moved together. It was slow and delicate like they both were savoring it. Valentina could taste the other girls tears and couldn’t take it anymore. She needed to get out of there. Pulling her hands away, she moved them to where Juliana’s were and pulled them off her hoodie. Juliana attempted to stop her but she was too upset to try and fight the other girl. _

_Valentina basically ran out of the restaurant. Before getting into the car she turned to look at Juliana one last time. She could see Juliana bent near the floor one hand on the table steadying herself and the other to her chest gripping her own shirt. Valentina couldn’t bear to watch the person she loved more than anyone else in this world broken like that, so she got in the car unable to control her own sobs on the way back to the Carvajal house and never looked back._

* * *

Valentina began from the very beginning. She told Juliana the night they had spent together talking about their future was one of her favourite moments they had together. To know they were on the same page about what they wanted and where they wanted to go, it was perfect.

“Then what changed?” Juliana asked.

“Eva found out about us”. Valentina looked down.

She told Juliana of all the awful things her sister had said about what people would say about them and how it would bring shame on the family and how disapproving her father would be and how her mother would have been should she be still alive. Juliana could tell Valentina was still holding onto that especially; Valentina loved and missed her mother dearly.

The girls were now sat on their towels facing each other and Valentina continued to tell her ex of the horrific things her sister had said.

“I’m sorry, that must have been awful” Juliana tilted her head looking sympathetically at Valentina. “Why didn’t you just tell me? We could have faced it together. Look at Lupe, she came around”

Valentina shook her head and then looked back to Juliana and took a deep breathe.

“It wasn’t my papa finding that made me end things. She threatened you.” Juliana shifted in her place not quite knowing how to respond.

“what do you mean?”

“She basically said you were with me because my family have money”

“What? I didn’t even know who you or your family were when we met” Juliana threw her hands up in the air. She always hated Eva.

“I know! Of course I know that..” Valentina sighed as she could see how frustrated Juliana was. “ But you know how powerful my family are, my dad is one of the most respected men in Mexico and powerful. Well Eva isn’t that far off either. She has built up a lot of contacts through the company. She said she would have you black listed from every fashion school in Mexico if I didn’t end things with you, so I had no choice”

Juliana got up from the sand and began to pace to try and process everything and Valentina couldn’t do anything but watch.  
  
“I don’t understand why you didn’t just tell me. We would have worked around it or I just wouldn’t have gone” she said stopping in her tracks.

“Because I couldn’t let you give up your dream. Not for me. The future we talked about building included you being in fashion school. You getting live out your dream as well as me. You are the most selfless person I know and I knew you would give it up but I couldn’t let you. You are destined to succeed at this Juliana”

Juliana wanted to be grateful to Valentina for shielding her from Eva’s insanity but she couldn’t. She was angry at Valentina for throwing away their relationship without consulting her first. Throughout her life, Juliana had had her life dictated to her without being consulted on anything and her relationship with Valentina had been the first thing that wasn’t but it turned out the ending of it had. But on the other hand she had never truly understood the kind of pressure Valentina was under from not only her family but society. She was basically a member of Mexico’s royal family, everything she did was scrutinised from every angle. What would the effect of their relationship be on the Carvajal Group or Valentina’s family? She had already lost her mother, she couldn’t be the reason she lost anymore of her family.

“What if I hadn’t have gotten into a school Val?”

“What does that matter, you’re in? Juliana, maybe you’re right I should have told you what was going on but I had to make sure you got in. And you did! I’m ready to stand up to Eva and my father loves you, it might take him a little bit of time to get used to but, even if it doesn’t, I don’t care now. I want to be with you”

“Yes, but what if I hadn’t and I worked in Perlita’s for the rest of my life. Would they be accepting of me then”

Valentina ran her hands through her hair, she could feel Juliana giving up on them.

“In the same way you couldn’t let me give up my dream, I can’t let you lose your family over me”

“So that’s it? We never see each other again” Valentina sighed

Juliana bent down in front of Valentina making her look at her; she couldn’t help but feel bad the sadness in Valentina’s eyes. “No, that would be dumb. I’ll be in Mexico City again at some point and we might run into each other. We’ve agreed to be friends haven’t we?”  
  
“I don’t want to be your friend” Valentina said. She looked down to Juliana’s hands hanging over knees and took them in her own.

“That’s all I can offer right now”.  
  
Valentina didn’t understand Juliana’s reasoning at all and she certainly didn’t want to accept it but for now she had to respect it. She had Juliana back in her life and that was the main thing. Just under two weeks ago, when she first saw Juliana again, she didn’t think they would ever be able to be in the same room without it being unbearably awkward so this was progress.

The girls arrived back at the hotel and neither quite knew how they were meant to say bye. Valentina wasn’t sure if this was the last time she would see Juliana alone before she left Cancun for Oxaca. They arrived onto the empty poolside and silence fell upon them again.

“Will I see you before I leave?” Valentina queried

“I currently work in the hotel you’re staying at so it’s quite likely” Juliana smirked

“You know what I mean”, Valentina bit her lip. “I leave in a couple of days and I don’t want that to be it. We don’t talk until you get back to the city and I have to hope for serendipity to kick in again”

“Of course you’ll see me before you go” Juliana could tell Valentina wasn’t comforted by her answer so she thought of something that might help. “Get out your phone”

“what?”

“Just do it”  
  
Valentina did as she was told and unlocked her phone and then handed it to Juliana. She couldn’t help but smile widely as she saw Juliana putting her phone number into her contacts. “No calls when you get in at 4am ok?”

“Not even a booty call?” Valentina joked which Juliana couldn’t help but laugh at. The mood switched again as she reached for Juliana’s fingers and played with them with her.

“Valentina… this is not friendly”

“I’ll pretend to be your friend for as long as you want, but I want you to know I’m never going to stop trying”

Juliana didn’t know what to say other than “ok”. Obviously she didn’t just want to be Valentina’s friend but for now she genuinely thought it was there only option to which both of them could keep a family intact, so she could go to her dream university and be in each other’s lives.

“Well, I better go find my friends and do some more apologising” to which Juliana just nodded and smiled. Leaning in, Valentina placed a soft kiss on Juliana’s cheek just next to her lips, the black haired girl closed her eyes as soon as those perfect lips touched her skin.

“Text you later, friend” and with that walked away towards the hotel. Just before entering she turned back to see Juliana still stood in her spot watching her walk away. Grinning at a very embarrassed Juliana, she turned back and continued inside.

Juliana however was left feeling flustered at her new friendship. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all your lovely comments on the last chapter you beautiful souls and for staying me with me on this tale.

After tonight, Valentina only had 1 full day left in Cancun and although the days since her last talk with Juliana had been great, she still felt like she was running out of time. She had no idea when Juliana would be coming back to Mexico City or if she had decided she was deferring her place in university until next year.

If Juliana did decide to defer, Valentina knew she would have to accept it but she knew she would hate every second of it. As Juliana’s friend, she couldn’t ask her to come home but the request was weighted differently if it was to come from her _girlfriend_. Really she was too scared to know the answer and also why she hadn’t broached the topic again but she was running out of time to ask her and prove to her that this whole ‘friends’ thing was stupid.

Valentina had last minute convinced her friends to go to The Rooftop again, selfishly she just had hopes of seeing her ex. She was feeling a little uneasy as she hadn’t heard from or seen Juliana all day. Of recent they had a the minimum exchanged a few texts a day and Juliana would stop by the pool area and meet Valentina at the pool bar for a drink. But today there was nothing but radio silence. Valentina and her friends piled into the elevator and made their way up to the Rooftop Bar, and she could already feel the nerves in the pit of her stomach at potentially getting to see Juliana. Valentina knew it was ridiculous really because she wasn’t even sure if she would be there. Checking her phone again unable to keep count as to how many times she had checked that day, there was still no messages from Juliana. Sofia could see the disappointment on Valentina’s face and gave her a sorry look. The blonde had noticed how much happier her friend had been since Juliana and her were on good terms and she really hoped it worked out how Valentina wanted it too. While their friends engaged in conversation she whispered to Valentina, “call her”

Valentina looked to Sofia and whispered back “what if she just doesn’t want to speak to me?”

“I’m sure there’s a reason why she’s not replied. She might just have been working or she forgot to charge her phone” Sofia replied trying to reassure Valentina

The group reached the top floor and the doors opened onto the very busy bar. They had been there a couple of times since being in Cancun but they had never seen it this busy. They were greeted by a member of staff and lead to their VIP area. Valentina let her friends know she would catch up after she made a quick call. Taking out her phone again, she typed in Juliana’s name into her contacts and hovered her finger of the dial icon. Biting the bullet, she thought at this point there was nothing left to lose. Although again to her disappointment it went to voicemail.

“Hey, it’s me. I was just checking in to make sure you were ok. I didn’t see you at the hotel today or heard back from you. I’m sure you’re fine and this is really dumb but.. yeah call me. Or text. Or don’t up to you.” Valentina ended the call quickly cringing at her extremely awkward message.

Shoving her phone back in her clutch she went to rejoin her friends who had let her know they had ordered her a drink. Scanning the rooftop, she looked behind her to find Alejandro and his friends in the booth next to them but no Juliana. The pair locked eyes, to which Valentina was the first one to pull away. However she leaned back so her back way again the cold leather on the sofa she was sat on. A waitress came over to Alejandro’s table and one of the men he was with mentioned how attractive some of the waitresses were to which Valentina rolled her eyes. Typical men. Valentina’s ears picked up even more. “Yeah but none of them are anything on Juliana”

The brunette really couldn’t go through a repeat of the first time she was in the bar.

“Hey, don’t talk about Juliana” Alejandro interjected

The group of men all laughed and mocked Alejandro. “oooh is somebody in love”

“Yeah what’s the deal between you two. She’s your ex isn’t she?”

“Yeah but those feelings never really go away do they. We’ve spent _a lot _of time together this summer and I think soon we’ll rekindle things with the way they’re going”

Valentina definitely couldn’t listen to this anymore. Abruptly standing up from her seat she turned and looked at Alejandro who was smirking at Valentina knowing the effect he had clearly had. Sofia noticed Valentina’s mood switch and called after her as she stormed off to the bathroom. Slamming her hands down next to the sink, she let out a deep sigh. The brunette knew Alejandro said what he said to evoke a reaction and she hated that she gave him probably exactly what he wanted. But she hated that she didn’t know if there was any truth in what he was saying. Maybe that’s why Juliana had gone silent on her. She checked her phone again and still nothing from her. She decided she would stop checking it now and just hope she heard from Juliana from tomorrow.

* * *

Juliana was having the day from hell. She was counting the minutes to the end of her third and final shift of the day. She had started work at 5am that morning and had somehow been roped into covering the breakfast, lunch and dinner shift due to 3 people calling in sick. The hotel was at its busiest time and all three shifts were none stop. Although she was grateful for work and even more grateful for the generous tips she had received that day. She hadn’t at any point sat down or had time to eat anything. It was now 23:45 and there were a final few stragglers finishing off their night caps as she was clearing up the tables. Her boss came over to Juliana and saw how practically dead on her feet she looked.  
  
“Juliana, you’re finished for the day. We’re very grateful for how you stepped up today but we can finish off without you. Don’t worry about tomorrow you can take the day off”.

Usually Juliana would have argued back saying she was happy to finish the job she was doing as she never liked leaving a job not finished but today she was ready to get back to her room. Handing the cloth to her boss and untied her apron, grabbed her bag and started to head back to her room. She took her phone out of her bag and noticed the several missed calls and text she had from Lupita and also Panchito. Usually it was nothing to worry about and from the texts that had followed the missed calls it was just her mother moaning at her for not calling more often.

**Lupita: You never answer my calls hija. I miss you. Call me por favor. **

**Panchito: Juli, for my sanity call your mama, por favor. We miss you kiddo. **

Continuing to scroll through her notifications, she bit her lip when she saw the missed call and voicemail notification from Valentina. It had been a while since she had any of those pop up on her screen. Bringing the phone to her ear, Juliana played the message and couldn’t help but grin at Valentina’s goofy message. The girl was cute, she had to give her that. Juliana hesitated as to whether to text or call the girl back. She knew Valentina would likely be on a night out with her friends and she didn’t want to disturb that, although she would prefer to talk to her as opposed to a message.

**Hey Val, sorry I’ve not looked at my phone today. It’s been crazy busy. Have a good night, be safe x**

Juliana arrived back at her room and she jumped straight into the shower letting her manic day be washed away. Juliana was always someone who was a deep thinker and the shower the worst place for doing that. She couldn’t get Valentina out of her head. Over the past couple of days it had dawned on Juliana how hard it was to keep things completely friendly with Valentina and not slip back into old habits. Like telling her to be safe on a night out, something she used to do when they were together. Juliana used to make the brunette text her when she was home so she knew she safe and she had had to resist the urge to do that a couple of times this week and tonight. It was also starting to dawn on Juliana that Valentina was leaving soon and she hated it. She had gotten so used to seeing her every day and now texting her again she was the happiest she had been in months.

Having dried herself off and now in her pyjamas, Juliana was tossing and turning in her bed, her mind not switching off. Checking her phone for a reply from Valentina but nothing. She contemplated sending her another message but worried it would look a little desperate. Juliana locked her phone and put it on her night stand and then ran her hands through her hair sighing deeply into the dark room. She tossed and turned a countless number of times and just as she got comfy, her phone lit up next to her. It was Valentina.

**Valentina: Are you still awake? **

Juliana was unsure if she should reply, she had missed talking to Valentina today but she didn’t want to engage in conversation if the other girl was drunk and at now 00:50 she should probably try and get some sleep. Juliana read over the words for a few more moments and then typed out her messages .

**Are you drunk? **

The reply came almost instantaneously.

**Valentina: No. Can I call you? **

**Ok.**

Within moments Valentina’s name flashed up on Juliana’s screen. She hesitated for a moment before pressing the answer icon and bringing the phone to her ear.

“Hi Val”

“Hey, why are you still up?”

“I’ve had the craziest day. Three back to back shifts so I’ve not been back in my room long and for some reason now I’m wide awake now”

“Juliana that’s nuts, you shouldn’t be allowed to work for that long”

She smiled at Valentina’s concern. There was a sense of nostalgia to it as the brunette used to say the same when she worked in Perlita’s.

“Well, if you’re wide awake do you fancy some company?” Valentina continued

“Val…”

“ I’m having a rubbish night and I just want to see my friend”

Juliana tried to suppress as her laugh as she knew Valentina would be so happy with herself at that comment.

“You’re meant to be on a night out with your friends”

“So is that a yes?”

Juliana paused again contemplating the idea. She knew it wasn’t a good one but she really did want to see Valentina too.

“Ok”

“My car has just arrived, I’ll be back at the hotel in 10 minutes. Text me your room number’”

The girls ended the call and Juliana frantically began to clean her room. She wasn’t necessarily a messy person but she wasn’t expecting company. Shoving her washing under her bed and dirty dishes in the sink out of sight, Juliana did a quick scan of the room and it would do she thought. Hearing a knock on the door, she let out a shaky breath.

Pulling open the door, she saw the brunette standing there instantly smiling at her as they locked eyes. Juliana couldn’t get over how beautiful Valentina looked again. The girl could wear a trash bag and make it work.

“Hi”

“Hi friend” Juliana replied smirking as Valentina shook her head and walked past the other girl into the room.

Both girls were sat on Juliana’s bed which was in the corner of the room. Juliana had her back against the wall with her legs out in front her and Valentina the same but hers over Juliana’s. Neither girl were sure how they ended up in this position but it was something so natural to them. It felt so easy to both of them to fall back into their old ways of being around each other. They had been chatting and laughing for a while now teasing each other and mildly flirting. Although Valentina was loving being around Juliana again, she loved just catching up with her like they used to, but she also couldn’t stop thinking about what Alejandro said. She wanted to speak to Juliana about it but didn’t want to ruin the moment between them. She was leaving in a day and was no clearer where they stood, and the mood change didn’t go unnoticed by Juliana.

“What is it?”

“What’s what?” Valentina asked looking down at her nervous hands.

Juliana lifted Valentina’s head up and tapped lightly on her temple, “What is it that’s going on in here?”

“I can’t tell you”

“You can tell me anything” Juliana frowned while taking Valentina’s hand into her own. Valentina grazed her thumb on the top of Juliana’s hand, would it be easier to make something up quickly? But she couldn’t. She was running out of time.

“I was at the Rooftop bar earlier and Alejandro was there…” Valentina tried to gage the look on Juliana’s face thinking she was going to get annoyed but since there was no reaction she continued “one of his friends mentioned you and him and Alejandro said you were going to rekindle things”

Juliana was utterly confused. She couldn’t imagine Alejandro saying anything like that because it simply wasn’t true and she hadn’t given him any inclination that she wanted to rekindle things at all. But also why would Valentina lie.

“I don’t understand why he would say that”

“So it’s not true”, Valentina said not caring about how optimistic she sounded

“No. I told you, I will only ever see Alejandro as a friend. Yes he was once I cared for romantically but I’m not ever going to feel that way again… I’ll have to speak to him tomorrow” Juliana looked at Valentina trying to hide her smile and couldn’t help but smile back at her. “You don’t have to pretend to not look happy about that”

“Sorry, I’m just relieved… I’d also feel a little more relieved if I knew when you were coming back to Mexico City”

“I’m not sure yet” Juliana said honestly.

“Don’t defer Juls… Please don’t defer. I can’t go knowing I might not see you for another year”

“Val, I don’t know. I’ve got a meeting with my manager tomorrow about my options. Once I know I’ll let you know, ok?” Valentina could only nod. She hated that Juliana wouldn’t give her a certain answer.

“If I told my papa about us, would you come home?” the brunette said hesitantly

“Val, no”

“Why? There would be no more secrets then. You’ve got your place in university, we could be together properly” Valentina threw her hands up in there practically pleading with her ex. Juliana shifted from the position she was in and propped herself up on her knees and her weight resting on her feet.

“Valentina, you only tell your papa if and when _you _are ready. That’s it, not dictated by anyone else or because of another outcome. It has to be on your terms and because you’re ready”

“I mean I want him to know. We’ve never had any secrets, you know how close we are” Valentina looked to a smiling Juliana who was nodding, “I feel like this last year by not being honest with him about my course and us, that we’ve lost some of that bond. After what Eva said I’m just scared I’ll lose him forever” Valentina could feel the lump forming in her throat at her admission

“He loves you so much” Juliana shuffled closer to the brunette and wiped away the tears that had escaped Valentina’s eyes. “ And he’s so proud of you. You can see it written all over his face when he’s talking about you. There’s no pressure from anyone to tell him, ok? You tell him what you’re comfortable with and that’s it”

The pair had talked about it on several occasions when they were together. How and when Valentina would tell her father about their relationship. Juliana was always so understanding and said there was no rush and that she would be there when Valentina was ready. Looking in front of her Valentina only saw her future. Juliana was it for her. And by not telling her father she was hiding the biggest part of her, a part of her she knew her father loved. He always adored Juliana and used to tell Valentina how grateful he was that she had someone in her life that wasn’t consumed by money like her other friends.

“I want to tell him. Yes partly because of you” Juliana tilted her looking at Valentina who was trying to find the right words, “but mostly because I’m tired of carrying this round like it’s a dirty secret. I was the happiest I have ever been when I was with you and I want to be able to share that with the other people in my life that I love. Hiding that part of my life means me hiding part of me and cutting people off like I have done with my family and friends. I don’t want to do it anymore. I just don’t know how”

Juliana could see the sadness and worry written all over the brunettes face and wanted to make it disappear. She couldn’t believe Valentina would go to lengths of telling her family and friends about them just to prove how much she wanted to be with her, something she has always been so afraid of.

“You’re so brave” Juliana said as Valentina scoffed.

“I’m not brave”

“Yes, you are. The fact you’re even thinking about telling them is so brave.”

Valentina looked away but Juliana moved her face back so it met her.

“You’re brave, you’re kind, talented and beautiful” Juliana said as she moved closer to Valentina instinctively while the brunette couldn’t take her eyes of the brown orbs moving closer to her. Juliana placed one hand flat on the bed over Valentina’s legs and the other tucking a piece of the other girls hair behind her ear.

“I’ll be there with you. However and whenever you need me to be. We’ll do it together, when you’re ready”

Valentina could feel her eyes welling up again, it was truly hitting how much she had missed her ex.

The heavy silence was thick in the air, Valentina’s breathing heavy as Juliana bit her bottom lip. Juliana flicked her gaze between Valentina’s lips and eyes to which the brunette responded by parting her lips and so began to lean in. It felt painfully slow to Valentina so she moved in and closed the gap between them. Juliana felt Valentina’s bottom lip tremble between hers and she wanted nothing more than to kiss away that pain especially when she tasted the salty tears on her lips. Sliding her to the back of Valentina’s neck, she slightly pressed fingers in bringing her in as close as possible. Valentina felt like a firework had gone off in her chest, she couldn’t believe it was happening again, Juliana making the first move wanting to kiss her. They stayed like this for a few minutes, it felt like they were kissing again for the first time, that same feeling of discovering the most beautiful thing.

Juliana was the first to pull away, she looked at Valentina who still looked a little overwhelmed with emotion. She moved the other girls arms so they were around her neck and she wrapped hers around Valentina’s back and waist squeezing her tightly, Valentina allowed her body to relax into Juliana’s and her tears started again.

“I’m sorry Juliana. I’m so sorry” Valentina kept repeating this over and over again to which Juliana had to keep telling it was ok and that she was there now. Juliana was starting to finally understand how much Valentina had been battling with this. She says if it had been the other way round she would have told Valentina but really, she doesn’t know what she would have done. Juliana didn’t have the easiest life growing up and to an outsider, it looks like Valentina had the most perfect life. But really she has no idea the kind of pressure Valentina was under to be perfect all the time to her family, friends and society. No wonder she became the party girl.

Once the brunette had calmed her tears, Juliana got off the bed and walked over to her chest of drawers pulling out an oversized t-shirt and shorts, she walked back and handed them to Valentina. Juliana disappeared into the bathroom and brought out makeup removal wipes, arriving back into the room to Valentina sat on the bed looking small and fragile, but she was back to take care of her. She took a makeup wipe and began wiping away the night from Valentina’s teared stained face. The brunette closed her eyes feeling slightly guilty Juliana was taking care of her again.

“I can do it you know”

“No I want to”

Once finished she placed the wipes to one side and pulled back the duvet signaling Valentina to get in. Juliana switched off the lights and got into the bed expecting Valentina to have her back to her like their old routine but not tonight. Valentina placed her head on Juliana’s chest squeezing into her side tightly, tonight she needed to be held. Juliana leaned down and kissed the top of Valentina’s head and let out a shaky breath.

“Val”

“mmm”

“I know it's your last day tomorrow, but will you spend it with me?”

A smile instantly formed on Valentina’s face

“Like a date?”

“Well yeah but as—”

The brunettes head shot up and stared directly at Juliana, “Don’t you dare say friends”

Valentina could just make out the toothy grin on Juliana’s face, just about making out the shadow of her face, they mutually leaned in again and their lips locked for the final time that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things get serious in the next chapter. In more ways than one!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! I hope you all had the most wonderful festive season and 2020 brings nothing but the best x
> 
> I was nervous writing this one... However, I wrote a lot and so have split this into two so will hopefully get the next part up over the weekend.
> 
> As always, thank you for sticking with it. 
> 
> Blue x

Valentina woke up that morning with an unprecedented smile on her face. For the first time with not only herself but also with Juliana, she felt like she had been truly honest about how she felt about opening up to her family but more importantly her father. The pair had separated in the night but still close enough that Valentina could feel the other girls presence behind her. The brunette turned over onto her side to see Juliana fast asleep, she must have needed it as she was usually the one to wake first.

Valentina's face instantaneously softened looking at how peaceful Juliana looked. Her chest slowly rising and falling while lightly hugging the thin duvet that covered them. A few strands of hair had fallen onto Juliana's face and she wanted nothing more than to remove them for the sleeping girl but she also didn't want to disturb her. Valentina chuckled slightly as every time the hair touched Juliana's nose, it obviously tickled because she would scrunch up her nose and she looked unbelievably cute.

Feeling her phone vibrate under the pillow, Valentina pulled it out quietly to see a message from Sofia:  
  
**Hey dirty stop out, where are you? I've just been to your room but no answer, I thought we could get coffee and you fill me in on what’s been happening.**  
  
Biting her lip to suppress her laugh, Valentina quickly typed back to her friend:

**I spent the night in Juliana's room. I'll tell you about it later, promise. We're going on a date today! x**

Sofia’s reply came within seconds.  
  
**WHAT! THE NIGHT? Did you have sex? Was it good? Are we there yet where you're comfortable answering these questions? Eeek I'm so happy for you! **  
  
Valentina couldn't help but giggle at her friend. Aside from not giving up to win Juliana back, telling Sofia was the best decision she had made in a very long time. Having someone she was genuinely very close with, not being weird or awkward with her. Really the brunette wishes she had told Sofia from the start, she probably would have convinced her not to have broken up with Juliana. She was trying to think of a witty response until she felt the bed move in front of her and she saw Juliana stretch out. Valentina quickly typed out she would fill her friend in later and put her phone back where it was before.  
  
Even in Juliana's sleepy state, she could tell Valentina was a little nervous, she could see it on her face, the uncertainty in her eyes of what to do next. If she could kiss Juliana or if she should ask what the kiss meant as they didn't talk about it yesterday. That was probably one of the biggest differences between the pair, Valentina liked to talk about everything. If something was going on between them, her solution would be to talk through it. The last two weeks Valentina had only wanted to talk. Juliana on the other hand was one of actions. She didn't always like to talk and she didn't believe she could always articulate herself in a way she wanted to so it was better to show people how she felt, and that's why she had kissed Valentina. She had her told a million times before she wanted to be with her, she loved her, she thinks she's beautiful and they still broke up. So why not just show her. Last night wasn't the right time to take things further with Valentina as much as she had missed being intimate with her, the other girl was upset and had a lot to get off her chest so she decided a comforting kiss sufficed.   
  
Having Valentina in her bed wasn't easy though. Valentina was slightly taller than Juliana so when she wore her clothes, they obviously were a little shorter and that was the case with the shorts and t-shirt she was wearing. When they went to sleep Juliana was absolutely exhausted from the 19 hour day she had worked but she became very awake when she felt parts of Valentina's bare skin on her finger tips or pressed up against her.  
  
Still in silence, the girls were now mirroring their positions and Valentina finally gave into the temptation to move Juliana's hair out of her face. She didn't stop there though, she began to trace the other girls face with her fingers like she was getting to know it all over again. Juliana stared into Valentina's deep ocean blue eyes as they searched over her Juliana face. Valentina wasn't allowing one part of Juliana's skin go untouched. Thinking she wouldn’t be this close to Juliana again, she wanted to be reacquainted with every part of her skin.

The brunette traced her jaw slowly drawing closer to her lips to Juliana slightly parted them as Valentina ran her thumb over her bottom one. Valentina felt Juliana's big brown orbs staring at her, she locked her own with Juliana's when she pressed both of her lips to the pad of Valentina's thumb. It was a simple touch but it was sexy. Everything about Juliana was sexy to Valentina.

Taking Valentina's hand and placing it back on the side of her face, the brunette began to play with hair tucked behind her ear while Juliana lowered her hand and rested it on her Valentina's hip and grazed over the skin there causing her to suck in her bottom lip quickly. Juliana darted her eyes there thinking she wanted to be the sucking on the other girls full lips. Not lifting her head off the pillow under her, Juliana began edging closer to Valentina. The brunette responded to the movement, allowing her hand to graze to the back of Juliana's head letting her soft locks glide between her fingers. Their faces now only centimeters apart, Valentina felt the grazing stop on her hip and it was replaced by the other girl hand now flat on the side of her hip, her fingers slightly digging in bringing Valentina closer to her. Valentina couldn't wait any longer to feel Juliana's lips on her own, she reciprocated the pulling motion by bringing her face to meet her own. The kiss left nothing hidden, they both knew what they wanted.

Juliana wasn't satisfied with the position they were lying in, she wanted to feel Valentina with both hands. Juliana moved slightly over Valentina causing her roll onto her back, their lips were apart for a mere few seconds while Juliana settled between the brunettes legs, her center flat against Valentina’s abdomen, who placed her hands of Juliana’s body moving them up and down pulling her more into her. Their lips moved in synchronicity. Valentina could feel her body increasing in temperature having Juliana this close to her again. Juliana deepened the kiss and ran her tongue along Valentina’s bottom lip who was only happy to accept it and then battle against it for dominance.

Removing the hands currently exploring her back, Juliana placed Valentina’s hands above her head entwining their fingers, both gently squeezing each other’s hands as the kiss became more intense, with both girls giving it everything they had. Juliana brought the kiss to a halt again, this time readjusting her body so her leg pressed against the girl underneath hers’ center causing Valentina to whimper. Biting to her bottom lip as the noise ignited the desire in Juliana even more, she moved her hands down to Valentina sides grazing them. Not stopping this time, Juliana lowered herself down Valentina’s body and began lifting her t-shirt upwards excruciating slowly. Her lips quickly became attached to the skin there, leaving no bit untouched. The feeling in Valentina’s chest became even tighter as the girl giving her her undivided attention was getting closer and closer to her breasts. Holding the t-shirt just slightly above them, Juliana wasted no time in attaching her lips to the girls left nipple, although urgent, it wasn’t too rough, just enough pressure and it caused Valentina’s spine to turn to jelly. Any nerves she had had before had completely gone as she was lost in the pleasure of Juliana gently biting her hard nipples and then soothing them with her tongue.

The arousal between Valentina legs was more heightened than it had ever been, more than when they were together. She had yearned for the day she would ever be squirming like she was now under Juliana again. She had mourned the idea of ever speaking to Juliana again when she had found out she had left the city, never mind being intimate with her. The anticipation was getting too much for Valentina as she felt open mouth kisses now being planted all over her and her t-shirt was still separating the girls. Juliana sensing the brunettes impatience, pulled away and discarded the t-shirt onto the floor and then quickly removed her own. Valentina let out a shaky breath as she looked at Juliana bare torso wanting nothing more than to taste every inch of her. She wasted no time in bringing her hands to either side of Juliana’s neck so she could reattach their lips, lightly biting on Juliana’s bottom lip. Juliana quickly reciprocated by pressing her thigh into Valentina’s center which she let out a guttural moan and deepened the kiss. Juliana was loving giving Valentina this kind of attention again, she wanted to make her feel everything and more. She knew Valentina would be begging for Juliana to touch her soon as her legs were now wrapped around Juliana’s legs using to bring her as close as possible. Their centers pressed together sending a shiver through Juliana, she wasn’t convinced she needed Valentina to touch her, if they carried on moving like this it may just push her over the edge.

Juliana removed her lips from Valentina’s and placed kisses along her jaw and down to her neck, lightly nipping the skin there and soothing it with her tongue. Valentina could lay there all day, being worshiped by the goddess that Juliana was, there was literally nowhere she would rather be. Juliana continued her pleasure mission down Valentina’s body, paying particular attention to her hips as she remembered the particular sensitive spot of the brunette, the said brunette could feel the pleasure building in her abdomen and she knew she wasn’t going to last long. Her cheeks flushed at the thought of Juliana touching and finding the wetness that was there waiting for her.

Sitting back on her haunches Juliana gathered her breathing as did the brunette. The air in the room was thick as the girls locked eyes giving each other a small smile.

“Hi” Juliana said first

Valentina let out of small laugh realising this was the first time that morning either of them had spoken.

“Hi” she retaliated

This was no time for talking.

Juliana grazed her hands up and down Valentina’s thighs which were now slightly raised with her feet flat on the bed and Juliana sat between them, she felt mesmerised all over again looking at the naked perfection in front of her. She would never tire of seeing Valentina’s bare body, there was nothing that turned her on more either. Everything about Valentina was sexy but beautiful at the same time. Valentina could feel her chest tighten again watching Juliana take her in. Juliana made Valentina feel like the most beautiful girl in the world and promised herself this time around she would strive to make Juliana feel exactly how she did.

The slight digging in of Juliana’s short fingernails was driving Valentina crazy now. She didn’t want to beg as she was usually the more dominant one in the bedroom but Juliana’s new found confidence was sending Valentina’s body, mind and soul crazy. Juliana didn’t take her eyes off Valentina’s as her left hand didn’t stop at the top of her thigh this time. Her hand traveled to the soaking wet seam of Valentina’s underwear, just inches away from her throbbing clit. Valentina didn’t break the eye contact but her body jerked slightly and her breathed hitched. Finally, Juliana pulled at either side of Valentina’s delicate underwear discarding the item in the same direction as she had with Valentina’s t-shirt. The sudden feel of cold air from Juliana’s AC cooled room on her hot center caused even more goosebumps to break all over Valentina’s body. She could feel how wet she was even more so now and quickly needed Juliana’s to touch her.

Juliana leaned in to give Valentina one final kiss and then slowly traveled down her body leaving sporadic kisses. That was until she reached Valentina’s center, every move would be completely intentional. Valentina shivered as she felt Juliana’s hot breath over the inside of her thighs and then directly on her center. Positioning her arms around Valentina’s thighs, she felt them slightly rest on her shoulders. Juliana started off slowly running her tongue both the bottom of Valentina’s sex to the top, it was the simplest of touches but Valentina’s hips bucked straightaway wanting to feel the sensation again. Tasting Valentina was sending Juliana into overdrive, she had to regain her thoughts to the task at hand as tasting Valentina again was causing her own body to form an even bigger pool between her legs. Juliana continued to lick through her folds, she switched between circling the brunettes swollen clit and teasing the nerve endings at her entrance. She could hear the moans coming from Valentina, they were laced with pleasure but also want for more. Juliana hardened her tongue and entered Valentina.

"fuck" 

Drawing it in and out, Juliana began to build up a rhythm and Valentina quivered and quavered. Moving her hands to hold onto the mattress and one hands on the back Juliana's scalp slightly convulsing. Valentina was close, it wouldn't be much longer until her orgasm would ripple through but she needed Juliana deeper inside of her. Although she didn't need to be told. Retracting one of her hands from around the girls thigh and brought them to the entrance of her sex also moving her head up slightly so the tip of her tongue lightly tickled her bundle of nerves. 

"Please... please I need you inside of me. I want you to feel all of me" Valentina whined

Needing no further encouragement Juliana let her fingers meet Valentina's slick, soft sex and inserted two fingers. The brunette cried out as she also began licking and sucking on her bundle of nerves and she gripped her tightly. The sweetness of Valentina allowed the ache in Juliana's jaw to be easily ignored, and even easier when Valentina matched her girls rhythm and ground her sex onto Juliana's face for as much contact as possible. Juliana began to move her forearm faster as Valentina's moans increased, she was begging for Juliana to release her into the waves of an orgasm. Juliana could feel Valentina's thighs tensing as were the walls around her fingers, ready to release her, Juliana pushed her into a frenzy by sucking on her throbbing clit a final time and on reentry on her sex inserting her fingers as deeply as she could curling them in search of Valentina g-spot. 

Valentina cried out as her orgasm consumed her whole body, her torso jerked off the bed and she squeezed as hard as she could in an effort to not squeeze her legs too tightly around the other girl. Juliana continued her actions soaking in Valentina's juices with her tongue and slowly removing her fingers as Valentina's body jerked slightly riding out her orgasm. Still trying to catch her breath Valentina couldn't wait anymore and needed to feel Juliana on her. Before she had chance to say anything Juliana felt herself being tugged forward on top of the other girl and their lips instantly connecting. Valentina immediately deepened the kiss and tasted herself on the other girls tongue as she grabbed the bottom of Juliana's top and pulled it off and chucked it away. Not wanting to waste any time, she flipped the pair so she lay on top and placed her thigh between Juliana's legs grinding firmly down on her center feeling how turned on she was. Valentina kissed Juliana once more and whispered against her lips. "I've missed you so much" running her hands down Juliana's body, she dipped her fingers just under her waistband "and I can't wait to show you how much". They were Valentina's final words as her tasted every part of Juliana's body for the first time of many that morning. 

* * *

“Valentina”, she lifted her head off the brunettes chest to see her eyes firmly closed, she knew sleep was imminent. “Hey, don’t fall asleep”

Valentina opened her eyes and looked at Juliana staring intently at her. There was nothing more she wanted to do that fall asleep holding Juliana as she had been but she knew she couldn’t, she wanted to spend every second she could with her before she had to leave tomorrow. Like after every encounter she had a million more questions for Juliana but something felt different this time, it felt like Juliana was all in. She knew they were going to be ok and they would figure everything out, together. Valentina leaned in and placed a soft kiss on the other girls lips.

“I’m awake… Well half awake. I need coffee and then I’ll be good to go”

“Well” Juliana lifted herself off Valentina completely and grabbed one of the t-shirts that had been discarded and put it on, “why don’t you head up to your room, shower and get ready. I’ll do the same and meet you in the lobby?”

“Where are we going?” Valentina asked curiously while covering herself slightly with sheets

“I was thinking we could hire a car and drive up the coast. We’ll stop for some lunch and spend some time at the beach?” Juliana replied with a curious look on her face as Valentina was looking at her bewildered “What?”

“You can drive?” Valentina asked a little embarrassed she didn’t know that about her

Juliana laughed and nodded, “I passed my test last summer, just before I met you”, she said while getting off the bed and heading over to her dresser pulling some underwear, denim shorts and a top. Juliana walked back over to the bed and handed them to Valentina. “The walk of shame can’t be fun”

Valentina flashed a grin at Juliana and gratefully took the clothes, before she had the chance to walk away, Juliana felt herself being pulled towards the bed once again. Placing one hand flat on the mattress to steady herself, Juliana grinned as Valentina pulled her so their lips met again. Valentina had placed both hands on the side of Juliana’s neck, who could feel the force the brunette was putting into it, their mouths moved together and they were in a disgustingly happy bubble. Juliana could easily feel herself getting drawn in again and this kiss carried on, she would be removing those clothes from Valentina’s hands and her own t-shirt.

“I’ll see you in the lobby in 45 minutes” Juliana mumbled against the other girls lips. Walking over to the bathroom doorway and stopped to look back at Valentina holding the top she had given her to wear. Removing her own t-shirt so she was completely bare, she chucked it at a Valentina who slightly jumped but whose eyes immediately grew darker at the sight before her. “Wear this one if you want” smirking to herself, she entered the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

Valentina got dressed and headed out of Juliana’s room, quickly sweeping the corridor to see if anybody was around as a guest definitely was not meant to be in the staff part of the hotel. She closed the door quietly and turned around to be met by Alejandro glaring at her and he did not look happy. It was quite evident she was sneaking out and it probably didn’t take a genius to work out she had stayed the night. She would call it the walk of shame but there was absolutely no shame in this, Valentina was beaming. It would be so easy to say something to Alejandro right now, to make a dig about him and Juliana ‘rekindling things’ and how Juliana giving her potentially one of the best mornings she had ever had, but she knew she needed to be mature. She had to trust Juliana would speak to him like she said she would and the brunette didn’t want to do anything that would mess it up between them. So Valentina opted for a simple ‘hello’ and carried on walking and not looking back. Although she swore she could feel his eyes burning into her.

The whole journey through the hotel lobby and up in the elevator and even getting ready in her room, Valentina felt like she was floating on clouds. She had gotten ready the quickest she had ever in her life, she wanted to waste no time at all today and spend every last second with Juliana. Although, time felt like it was going painfully slow, but she couldn't go down to early at the risk of one of her friends seeing her, asking her where she was going and who with. She didn't need questions from other people right now, she needed it just to be those two.

Her heart began to beat a little faster and the butterflies returned when she heard a knock on the door, maybe Juliana was had been having the same dilemma. Opening her room door however, she was greeted by the unexpected and gave a bewildered and shocked look to her guests.

“Well aren’t you going to say hello?” he asked

On looked Leon, Lucia, Eva and Mateo staring at Valentina who couldn’t quite seem to form words and those butterflies quickly replaced with dread.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things don't always go as we plan them to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't tell you how sorry I am for how long this took to get out to you. Sorry for the mistakes also I haven't had chance to re-read through this.
> 
> FYI - there's an event in this that some people can relate to or may have happened to them. If so, I am so sorry. Unfortunately i'm in the same boat as you, not in the same way as what happens below but it still happened. It took a long time for me to not be angry but you know what, no rain, no flowers. You will weather that storm and there's so many people out there that love you and accept you. 
> 
> This is for ones who had their moment taken away from them. 
> 
> Hope you're all safe & well,
> 
> Blue
> 
> x

One by one, Valentina’s family members piled into her suite admiring the décor and how spacious it was. Lucia directed her comments toward Leon insisting they book a few nights for later on in the year, Mateo suggesting the same to Eva which went over her head.

Leon turned to look at a frozen Valentina whose both mind and heart were simultaneously racing a million miles an hour. She could feel her father's eyes burning into her, his mind questioning why his daughter looked horrified that her family had come to see her. 

“Are you not pleased to see us Valentina?” her father's voice brought her out of her trance. 

Shaking her head slightly, she put on her best fake smile and walked over to Leon placing a kiss on his cheek and bringing him in for her a hug and then doing the same to Lucia, Eva and Mateo. “Of course… Just surprised that’s all. I didn’t think my family would be turning up on my girls holiday” she tried to joke hoping her family wasn’t thinking she was cheeky. 

Eva of course told her off for being exactly that. Lucia reassured her they knew it was her last night with her friends and they were only docking their yacht up for the afternoon before they continued down the coast but they had to stop and see Luis Sanchez and the new hotel. The hotel mogul was in town visiting, checking in on how the first summer was going and him and Leon were going to catch up. The Carvajal family explained they were getting jealous of Guille and Valentina on their holidays and decided to take the yacht round the coast for a couple of weeks. 

Valentina excused herself from her family and said she was just going to spray herself with some perfume and she would be ready. Slipping off quickly into her bedroom she shut the door behind and immediately grabbed her phone and attempted to call Juliana. Valentina was feeling more and more agitated as all she was getting was the dial tone and not even an option to leave a voicemail. 

“Come on Valentina!” she heard Eva shout 

Clenching her jaw and running her hand through her hair in frustration she quickly sprayed some perfume and then typed out messages to Juliana as quickly as she could.

**Juls, please call me as soon as you see this. **

**My family is here. I’m so sorry I had no idea**

**We’re on our way down to the hotel restaurant now**

**Please just let me know if you’ve seen these**

Valentina kept her phone in her hand hoping she would receive some sort of communication from the other girl soon. 

Reaching the elevator Valentina looked on confused as Lucho was standing there waiting for them. He was overly dressed in chinos, a shirt and loafers. The brunette rolled her eyes remembering Lucho suddenly became a kiss-ass as soon as he was 100 meters within range of her father. 

“What are you doing here, Lucho?” it came out more harsh than intended

All 5 people looked at her and she could see every single pair of eyes burning into her. 

“I ran into your papa in the lobby and he kindly invited me for food with you all” Lucho responded with gritted teeth attempting to pass it off as a smile. The family stepped into the elevator and made their way down to the lobby. 

How could her dream of a morning have turned into a nightmare? Why was the world so against her when things were finally getting back on track with Juliana and she was getting to spend the precious time she had left in Cancun with her and it was being ruined by her family. She certainly was not in the mood for Eva. Really, it might not have been so bad if Eva wasn’t there. Things just weren’t the same between Valentina and her sister after all the awful things she said and threats that had been made. Over the months she had spent apart from Juliana, the brunette had been able to contain the anger and resentment she felt towards Eva. Valentina had given up hope of ever getting back with Juliana and it was getting too tiring to constantly be angry, so she had settled on avoiding Eva wherever she could and being civil when they had to be in the same vicinity. 

Her anger now, however, was at its boiling point. After talking it out with Juliana and Sofia about what had happened, she realised how truly cruel her sister had been and she wouldn’t have treated her worst enemy the way Eva had treated her. 

Taking deep breaths through her nose, she tried to remain calm. A couple of hours. That’s all she had to endure. Just a couple of hours and she would be back spending time with Juliana and making the most of the time they had left. 

* * *

Juliana shoved her essentials for the day into a bag and got ready to leave her room. She had been so distracted in getting ready as quickly as she could not to waste a second of the day she hadn’t looked at her phone. 

Over the last week it hadn’t failed to amaze her that she still got those butterflies from seeing Valentina’s name flash up on her screen or how a certain look could cause her cheeks to burn that she felt like she could burst into flames. It felt like it had been so long since it had happened, it was almost like when they were first met. However the main difference between now and the was she had never been more sure of how she felt. She wanted nothing more than to be with Valentina. To see out that future they talked about and dreamed of building. 

Now it was time to consider her options. She knew Valentina would be burning with questions as to whether she would still be deferring, when she would be going back to the city and the burning question Juliana had also, what was next for the pair. Were they back together or dating? Valentina had made it pretty clear she wanted Juliana in her life again and although she hadn’t said in so many words, Juliana hoped her actions from the night prior and that morning had shown Valentina her feelings were still very much there and if not even stronger knowing the truth of their break up. 

Just as she was about to open the unread messages from Valentina, a knock at the door distracted Juliana. Was Valentina as impatient as she was and couldn’t wait to meet her in the lobby? Peering through the peephole in her door, she saw Alejandro standing there with an indifferent look on his face. Opening the door she smiled at the taller boy but it definitely was not reciprocated as he stormed past her into her bedroom. 

“Hello to you too?” Juliana offered while closing the door. turning to face Alejandro, she had nothing but confusion written all over her face.

“I saw her leave”

Valentina. That’s what was wrong with him. He had seen Valentina leave her room. 

Juliana and Alejandro never really had that awkward stage between them breaking up and being friends. Juliana was under the impression they both agreed they were better as friends, she loved him. He made her smile, his goofiness made her laugh, they could talk for hours about everything and anything, exactly as a best friend should. But throughout their relationship, Juliana always felt like there was something missing and she could never explain what it was. Until she fell _ in _love with Valentina.

Initially Juliana had tried to be subtle about her feelings for Valentina around her friend but as her feelings developed it became harder and harder. Eventually Juliana told him and he acted with empathy and kindness and was there for his friend. 

“Ok, you saw Valentina leave” 

“Do you realise how easy you look? She picks you up, dumps you. She’s picked you up again now, how long do you think it’ll be before she dumps you?” 

“Alejandro, my relationship has nothing to do with you” she said firmly “I get you’re my friend but what I decide about Valentina is for me and not you. She makes me happy.”

The man laughed and shook his head, much to the annoyance of Juliana.

“Until you come crying to me about it” He said harshly. 

Alejandro dropped his shoulders and took a deep breath walk slowly towards Juliana, placing his hands either side of her arms. “It’s not easy, Juls. Listening to someone you care about _ so _much breaking their heart over someone who isn’t right for them. And when there’s someone who would never hurt you”

The look in Alejandro’s eyes revealed the answers to her questions without her having to even ask them. He thought the right person was him. And that’s the reason he didn’t like Valentina. 

“Ali, you’re my best friend…” She didn’t know what else to say. It was a pretty bold move to assume Alejandro thought of her in a romantic way but from what Valentina had said and how he was acting. It was starting to add up. 

“I can make you happy and before you say anything” He stopped Juliana, “I know you think we’re just friends but Juliana, nobody gets on like we do. Look how upset you were when you found out I was leaving. That’s more than friends. Let’s give it another go” 

Juliana felt sick. She had never been in this position before. How do you tell someone you genuinely love _ so _much, but it’s just not in the way they want you to? She really didn’t have the words. Juliana dropped her gaze to the floor and shook her head.

Her silence however spoke a thousand words. Alejandro stepped back and nodded with a clenched jaw. “Don’t come crying to me when she breaks your heart”. 

Alejandro swiftly left Juliana’s room slamming the door behind him. She wanted to follow him and talk it out but thought it was best to leave her friend to calm down. After all, she had the rest of the summer to make it ok with Alejandro but just hours left with Valentina.

* * *

Juliana made her way down to the lobby and headed over to a few of the staff she had become friendly with in her time in Cancun. She did a quick sweep of the lobby but no sign on Valentina. That was until her eyes landed on the elevator. And more than one Carvajal were exiting. Her smile quickly faded as she saw the panic on Valentina’s face. As the family started to walk towards her, Juliana quickly turned her body so she had her back to them, pulling her phone out of her pocket and looked down to hide her face. She swallowed hard when she saw the number of missed calls and messages she had received from Valentina. Keeping her head down until they passed her and headed into the restaurant, Juliana received a message almost instantly.

**Meet me in the bathroom in 2 minutes**

She headed straight there and couldn’t help but nervously pace the empty bathroom waiting for Valentina to come. Really it was a stupid place to meet because anyone could walk in at any minute including Eva or Lucia but it was closest to the restaurant and best chance of Valentina being able to slip away to talk. She really hoped Eva didn’t walk in, she didn’t know how she would react. She wanted to put Eva in her place for being a total bitch in thinking she was a gold digger but she also didn’t want to cause more upset for Valentina.

Valentina entered the bathroom looking pale and stressed. The girls just stare at each other for a moment, Valentina not knowing what Juliana was thinking and Juliana not knowing what the other girl needed. As always preferring to use actions she removed the space between and engulfs the brunette into a hug inhaling deeply and gently squeezing her. Valentina reciprocated the hug immediately burying her head in Juliana’s neck, rambling that she was sorry and that she had no idea that her family were coming.

“Ssh it’s ok, I know you didn’t”

The brunette pulled away and took Juliana’s hands in her own looking nervous about what she had to say next, “I know I said I want tell my family, and that hasn’t changed, I really do want to tell them” 

Juliana nodded in response and Valentina took a deep breath still looking at their entwined hands, “but I don’t think I can do it today. I wouldn’t even know where to begin and definitely not with Eva here”.

“Mirame”

Valentina slowly moved her gaze and Juliana comfortingly smiled at her.

“When you’re ready. Ok?”

The brunette pulled Juliana in for a chaste kiss. Dangerous considering who could walk in but she didn’t care, she needed it and Juliana could feel it.

“This really started out as the perfect day and they had to ruin it” looking sadly at the slightly shorter girl.

“I’m sure I’ll be able to fit you in for another date another time” Juliana tried to joke reassuring Valentina and tried to hide her own disappointment

“So I’m allowed back to visit?”

She knew after her conversation with Alejandro it was time for her to go home. She decided at her meeting she would hand in her one months’ notice and return to Mexico City. Seeing Valentina standing in front of her looking at her like no one else in the world did, it confirmed what she had been feeling. She didn’t want to waste any more time. It was _ their _time. At least when they got their time alone later that evening they’d be able to ease some of the sadness of saying goodbye with some good news. 

Juliana nodded Valentina reciprocated the smile and motioned her head towards the door indicating she should probably go back before someone came looking for her. Valentina walked towards the door but was pulled back by Juliana. 

“Promise me you’ll say goodbye” she blurted out. “Before you leave, just promise me you’ll say goodbye”. Juliana looked nervous at her request, like she felt guilty for asking but needed the reassurance. Softening her features Valentina squeezed Juliana’s hand and placed a fallen piece of hair behind her ear.

“Lucia said they’re only here for the afternoon. As soon as they go I’m spending every last second with you. Trust me”. Valentina closed the gap between them once more and then left the bathroom. 

Juliana soon followed carefully peeping round the doorway to make sure none of the Carvajal family were there. Just as she thought she was good to go she heard a familiar calling her name. Stood firmly on the same spot she closed her eyes praying it wasn’t who she thought, this really could not be happening. She turned on the spot and saw Leon standing there smiling warmly.

“Mr Carvajal. What a surprise to see you here”

“Leon, por favor”. He pulled Juliana in for a hug, “how have you been? It’s been so long since you’ve been to the house”

“I know, I’m not actually in the city anymore”

Pulling out of the hug Leon looked at Juliana warmly and said she must join them for lunch and that everyone would be so excited to see her. Before she was given time to protest, an arm was placed around her shoulders and was guided through to the restaurant and into the private function room. Juliana received a smile from Mateo and Lucia, the same scowl from Lucho and Eva and a wide eyed look of sheer panic from Valentina which she can only imagine she had the exact same look on her own. 

“Look who I bumped into” Leon said, smiling brightly. He asked a passing waitress for extra cutlery and a spare seat and placed them next to Valentina. She nervously took a seat and insisted she didn’t want to intrude on a family meal. Lucia counter insisted she was doing nothing of the sort and they were delighted that she was there. 

Valentina on the other hand was absolutely not delighted she was there. In her ideal world Valentina would be out and proud with her relationship. She would be telling her family what a lovely time she’s had in Cancun with her friend but more importantly, Juliana. She would be able to hold her hand while resting on the table or rest her arm around Juliana’s shoulders with the other girl slightly resting into her. But no. This definitely was not her ideal world. Leon was asking Juliana a million questions and she could tell Juliana was uncomfortable. It didn’t help that Eva was burning a hole into Juliana with her eyes and then switching to her younger sister but she refused to make eye contact with her. 

“So Juliana” Leon began, “is the hotel industry something you can see yourself pursuing? I can put a word in with the owner if it is, he’s an old friend” 

“That’s very kind of you Mr Carvajal” Juliana began before Leon gave her a smirk and she reciprocated the smile. Valentina watched the exchange between the two and allowed herself to relax for a minute. “Sorry, Leon. Thank you but I’ll be heading back to the city soon. I start university in January” 

“Congratulations Juliana!” Lucia exclaimed “I hope it’s a fashion school. I’ve seen your designs in Valentina’s wardrobe and I’m dying for some of my own”

The table all laughed except for Lucho and Eva. Leon made a joke of them needing a new house for the amount of clothes Lucia already had. 

“Well we’re very happy for you” Leon continued 

“and so proud” Valentina interjected, placing her hand over Juliana’s resting on the table and lightly grazing her thumb over the top. The pair instantly locked eyes and their smiles mirrored each other. 

“Valentina” Eva shot at her and then looked at their hands. 

Immediately retracting her hand, Juliana saw the panic on Valentina’s face and entwined her own hands away from Valentina. “and how are you paying for university Juliana? Rich friends?” Clenching her jaw, Valentina knew that was aimed at her to push her buttons. It didn’t go unnoticed by Juliana who chose to ignore it and replied politely only for Valentina’s sake. 

“I got a scholarship”. 

It tamed the eldest sibling for now. 

As the afternoon continued, Leon being the stereotypical parent moved on to conversation of life after university. Now it was Valentina’s turn under the microscope. Leon Carvajal had come from humble beginnings, his family weren’t poor, but they certainly weren’t wealthy either. So he worked his fingers to the bone to get to where he was today. He started out writing a small article in a local newspaper, which quickly spread to the surrounding towns and before he knew it he found himself as the owner of Mexico’s biggest selling newspaper and TV network which quickly branched into South America. It was the ‘people’s paper’, news about real people, real stories. Despite Mateo being his daughter’s husband, it was why he admired him so much and trusted him to run his journalism team. Mateo cared about real people and their stories. So while Leon didn’t get to delve into his roots that often, he had nothing but faith that Mateo was doing that for him. 

That was why Valentina wanted to work in the writers room more than anything. She wanted to be writing about real people and what they had to say. Stories that mattered and deserved a platform to be told. 

“It won’t be long Vale, and you’ll be right next to your sister and Papa in the office, sitting in the boardroom” Mateo chuckled. This only prompted Leon to talk about how excited he was to have all of his children by his side. Eva continued to harp on and on about how it was about time she wasn’t the only one pulling her weight and that her siblings would have to be led by her example. 

Juliana internally rolled her eyes. She had no doubts Eva was an incredibly hard worker but she was so damn infuriating. Everything always had to be about her. There weren’t many times Juliana had been around the Carvajal family all together but the longer the afternoon went on, she started to understand Valentina more and more. The conversation was dominated by talking about Guille and Eva, their plans for the summer, what they were working on and how proud Leon was. Guille wasn’t even there and he had been talked about more than Valentina. Until Mateo had mentioned Valentina, she had only been a topic of conversation once and that was Leon asking about when she got her exam results. It seemed like Valentina was expected to get good grades and go along with everything everyone told her. Act and think in a way she was expected to. It must be so lonely. It made sense why she was out with her friends all the time. And a little more sense as to why she kept Lucho around for so long. Although, Juliana would never fully get her head around that decision. 

“Or in the newsroom, no?” It slipped out before she managed to stop herself. Juliana’s eyes widened at her own comment. 

“Juls” - the panic that had slowly been dimming was shining through Valentina’s eyes. 

“Valentina knows what she’ll be doing after she graduates” Eva stated. 

The brunette could feel Leon looking at her. There was something at the tip of his tongue but he was staying quiet intentionally. She just nodded at Eva’s comment, doing anything to just get this meal over.  
  
“You know you’ll be joining your siblings in the management of the company don’t you Valentina?” Leon asked. 

Valentina looked at Leon, and then back to Juliana who gave the slightest nod as if to say be brave. If she couldn’t be brave enough about the one thing she needed to be, maybe she could be brave enough to be honest about what she wanted she finished university. 

“Well, yes. But I was wondering… I was wondering if I could help reporting on a few stories, just to see what it’s like. My highest grades have been in journalism” she said sheepishly 

Leon’s expression wasn’t giving anything away. But before he could say anything Eva got in there “Valentina will join the business like the rest of us have and you’ll damn hard at it."

“I'm not saying that I won't, Eva. I just want to see what it's like to be a journalist" she looked at her father, "it wouldn't be so bad would it, papa?"

"so you get to sit around writing about nonsense while Guille and I are making the big decisions, doing the real work?"

Valentina had had enough. She refused to have Eva speak to her like she was a child and her parent. "Do you know how insulting that is to not only every single person that works in that company but also your husband who is sat right next to you? I know I can do a good job and make a difference if I just got the chance to prove it. You are not mama or papa, Eva. You have no right to dictate the choices I make". Silence was all that remained around the table. Juliana looked at Valentina and she's never been more proud or in love with her. She knew Valentina would make an incredible journalist, her words felt like you were having a conversation with her, not reading them on a page. 

Eva's expression confused both Valentina and Juliana. Her smirk looked evil and calculated.   
  
"Well little sister. Let's see what papa thinks of his daughters choice to be in a relationship with another woman".

Juliana immediately closed her eyes, something she had done since she was child when she didn't like a situation or got scared. In that moment, she knew she shouldn't have said anything. 

Leon stood up from the table, placing his napkin on his chair. "Valentina" were the only words he uttered before leaving the restaurant. The brunette knew she had to follow him, what terrified her the most was she had no idea what was about to happen next. She looked at Juliana whose eyes were starting to redden and were full of sorrow. She took one look her sister who looked disgustingly pleased with herself, "I will never forgive you for this" and made her way towards the exit to say her father. 

* * *

It had been a couple of hours since Juliana last saw Valentina, she had checked her phone every 5 minutes for some sort of communication from the girl but nothing. She just wanted something from her, just to know she was ok. Which was a redundant term really, she knew Valentina was absolutely not going to be ok. But she wanted to be with her, she needed to be with her. To let her know they would get through whatever happened next and face her family together. 

Juliana had done laps of the hotels grounds countless times just hoping she would see the other girl. She found herself on the hotels quietening beach for the third time but still nothing. Her phone began to vibrate in her back pocket, finally. But it was Lupe. She contemplated letting it ring out but it may actually be a welcome distraction. Juliana tried her best to pretend she was OK for as long as possible but it eventually her walls broke down and everything that had happened spilled out to her mother. Everything from her argument with Valentina at the beginning of the others girls trip to the what had happened just a few hours prior and everything in between. 

One thing Juliana had always been so grateful for the times her mother had been so supportive. Even the times she didn't know how to be, she still tried her best. Lupita was a very traditional woman and the last thing she had ever expected was Juliana to fall in love with a woman. She was scared of how cruel people could be and the challenges everyone talked about gay people having to face. She didn't want that for her Juli. But when it came down to it, she reflected on her own failed relationships and the awful example she once set for Juliana. She was so proud of how her daughter had turned despite the challenges life had thrown at them before she told her about her relationship with Valentina. She could never deny Juliana of being loved, whether it was her maternal love or romantic love from Valentina. 

"I know it was hard for you, but i appreciate you always tried to pretend you were ok with it", Juliana said between drying her eyes and wiping her nose. It made Lupe feel guilty that she had never reassured her daughter enough. Because if Juliana caught onto her initially having to pretend then she hadn't done her job properly. 

"Juli, I love you for every part of you. I wish more than anything I was there to hug and tell you this in person. I couldn't be more proud of you, the way you love people and care about people. I mean this with my whole heart, I don't care if you are gay, straight or duosexual" 

Juliana laughed through her tears "Bisexual, mama"

"oh whatever. I will love and support you until my last breath. I'll always be here for you and Valentina. Make sure you tell her that too"

Juliana had never felt closer to her mother. Knowing she had her support meant absolutely everything, and knowing Valentina had her support to meant even more. She didn't know what was going to happen next with Valentina's family. But she knew they would be safe at her home. 

The pair said their goodbyes and Juliana made began to make her way back to her room as her phone vibrated again. It was Sofia. 

**Hi Juliana, Valentina's family have just left. I think you should come and see her. We're in her room.**

She was a little confused as to why Sofia was already with her when she thought Valentina would have wanted her there but she didn't have time to be jealous or hurt about such a trivial thing right now. Only Valentina was important right now. She raced up to the top floor of the hotel. It felt like an eternity in the elevator. Her mind racing with things she would tell Valentina, how they'd get through it and to look at the positives of now how they could begin to start their lives together. She finally arrived at Valentina's room and knocked on the door, it slowly opened and Sofia gave her a sympathetic smile. 

"How is she?" Juliana asked looking around for her   
  
"Not great as you can imagine. She's in the bedroom, I'll leave you both to it. Look after her ok?" the blonde said squeezing Juliana's arm. 

Juliana lightly knocked on the bedroom door as she opened it just so she didn't startle the other girl. She walked into find Valentina sat on an arm chair with one foot on the chair with both arms wrapped around her knee and the other foot on the floor facing out towards the window. She looked so small in the chair. Her eyes red and face was tear stained, the brightest light Juliana knew had been dimmed.

"hi" she started "are you ok?"

Juliana wanted to kick herself because it was obviously a stupid question but what else do you ask? Valentina made the slightest head movement and she wasn't sure if it was meant to be yes or no. It was starting to worry Juliana that Valentina wasn't saying anything. She wanted her to scream or shout if that's what she needed but she couldn't stand the silence. "Please talk to me, Val"

"He's never looked at me like that before" her voice faltering as she said it. "He looked at me like I wasn't his daughter," 

Juliana walked over and kneeled next to the chair placing her hands on the arm of the chair to steady herself. "He’ll come round eventually, look at my ma. It just takes time” Juliana knew her words meant nothing right now. "What did he say?" 

"That I have no idea what it's like in the real world. How people can be, the things they can say. Our family is already in the spotlight enough for a scandal like this. That I'm being selfish thinking only about the consequences it could have for me and not anybody else". 

Juliana couldn't imagine Leon saying those things, granted he didn't pay Valentina anywhere near the same attention as he did the others. But he still looked at her like she was the most precious thing and that he loved her.   
  
"It'll get easier for him. Maybe he could speak to Lupe? She was worried at first.." 

Valentina turned to look at Juliana and interrupted her. "We’re not the same Juliana. You had Lupita and Panchito to come out to. I had my whole family and then the rest of Mexico. I can barely go to a shop without someone taking my picture and it ending up in magazine or paper the next day. Everybody knows who I am. You don’t have that pressure, you’re n-" Valentina didn't finish that sentence because it was too cruel and she didn't mean it. She really didn't. She turned to look back out of the window. 

Juliana however knew what she going to say, so she finished it for her. "Nobody, right?". Valentina refused to look at her, she knew she'd breakdown just through sheer guilt. Of course she wasn't nobody.

"I'm so angry for you that you had that moment take away from you. I think your sister is a terrible person. I hate that I can't give you that back or make it easier for you family but it wasn’t any easier, opening the most vulnerable part for the people closest to me to see just because I'm not part of a famous family.” she didn’t raise her voice and did everything to control the tears threatening to fall from her eyes and the burning in her throat. She knew Valentina was just projecting but it also hurt. This was always one Juliana's biggest fears, that her upbringing and lack of status would affect the way Valentina saw her.

It had taken Juliana a long time to be comfortable in her own skin, to be confident enough to just be her. She would always strive to be the best in what she did, but she had learned over the summer from friends she had made, compliments from her managers and her getting into a top university in the country, she was enough just being her. She could make it on her own. She loved Valentina with every single bit of her and she hated what she was going through but she couldn't go that period of self doubt like she had when they first broke up. When she was left with no explanation from Valentina her mind had gone through every single scenario of why she wasn't enough. And they were issues she had never addressed before. The pain she had felt and journey she had been on over the summer had made her learn to love herself and not that she couldn't, she wouldn't allow herself to go back to that place. 

Valentina's silence said everything Juliana needed to hear. She slowly got off her knees and stood up. "I will be there for you in every way I can be but I need you to let me be there". Valentina's eyes brimmed with tears. "I love you, Valentina", Hearing Juliana say the words she had longed to hear from the second she had left Perlita's all those months ago filled her with butterflies but also felt like a punch in the stomach, she hated hearing it like this. "And I'll never stop. But if you don’t think you can work through this I need you to be honest with me but also yourself." 

Valentina looked up to Juliana, "what happens now?" who gave her a soft smile. 

"I'm going to call Sofia and get to come back here, I don't want you on your own. And then you go on your trip to Oxaca tomorrow as planned. Take time away from your family and from me and decide what you want, and how you feel. You need time to process this and you won't get that at home or here". 

Chewing the inside of her lip, Valentina desperately wanted to stop crying first of all, but she wanted to tell Juliana she loved her more than anything because she whole heatedly did, and that she would work through it but she didn't know that right now, she couldn't shake her fathers words. 

Juliana used both hands to remove Valentina’s hair off of her face and kept them there and bent down slightly to place the most delicate of kisses on her forehead. Valentina eyes closed but the tears didn’t stop trickling down her cheeks, lifting her hands and placing them on Juliana's forearms keeping them there for slightly longer.

Juliana stepped away and left the suite without looking back, there was a certain cruel irony to it like when Valentina left Perlita’s.

There was a time Juliana knew Valentina was her forever. But now, she was starting to believe maybe they were just meant to be beautifully unfinished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hold tight, we have a little bit more to go. Strength and bravery is all I'm saying.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
